The Detective That Just Can't Remember
by IfLifeWasAGame
Summary: The Organization has finally been taken down, but Shinichi's mysterious journey is not over just yet. When he finally obtain's the antidote from Haibara, he decides to take the pills at his house, but somehow wakes up to find he remember's nothing. Where he was. What he was doing there. Who he was. He takes off, leaving the the mansion only to bump into a man clad in white. Kaishin
1. Chapter 1: The Pill

It had been several months since the Black Organization had finally been taken down with the help of the FBI, and it had been several months since Haibara had gotten the data about the Apotoxin 4869 and begun making an antidote. It had been several months since Conan left to live with Agasa and hid in secret, claiming he had to go back to his family in another state in order to make a time gap between the time "Conan" left and "Kudo Shinichi" came back.

But finally, the antidote was made, and finally the day where Shinichi could go out and enjoy his life again.

"Kudo-kun," Haibara said in almost a whisper, "you could finally start living your life like a regular teenager again," she said with a smile and hugged him tightly. He felt his shoulder become wet a little and realized she was crying. He hugged her back and parted from the hug.

"What about you Haibara?," Shinichi asked, realizing she said "you" and not "us".

"I...decided I want to keep living as 'Haibara Ai' rather than 'Shiho Miyano'," she said with a weak smile and wiped her eyes, "besides, even if I left I would have nowhere to go." She held took his hand and placed the pill in his hand.

"I'll see you around Haibara," Shinichi said with a smile and a wave and shut the door to Prof. Agasa's house and went into his own house where Subaru-san (Akai Shuuichi) had moved out right after the Organization was destroyed. A thin layer of dust had started to pile on everything showing signs that no one has been in the house in a while.

He went to his room first to dress in some bigger clothes so that when he did change, he wouldn't rip the clothes he was in now, then went to the kitchen where he would finally go back.

Taking a cup from the cupboard using a stool, he washed it and put some water in it, cup in one hand and pill in the other. Taking a deep sigh he thought to himself. _It's fine. After this you can finally go back to your old life. You'll get to see Ran and the others and you'll have no restrictions anymore. You'll be free._

He looked out the window where a full moon hung high with a bunch of stars surrounding it and smiled. _Bet Kaito Kid is showing up somewhere right now and stealing a jewel of some sort._

Taking a deep breath, he put the pill in his mouth and swallowed the water. He put the cup down immediately and started feeling the pain all over his body where the bones were growing. Then everything around him turned blurry and he blacked out.

~Around Thirty Minutes Later~

Shinichi's POV

(I probably won't use the POV of someone again but it was necessary at this part)

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. It looked like somebody's kitchen based on the stuff in the room but I didn't know who's kitchen, or who's house I was in. And speaking of who, who was I?

I looked around to see if anything seemed familiar to me, but it didn't really do any good. Well I couldn't sit in some random person's house, so I immediately got up and looked around for the entrance which was simple to spot when I went into the hallway of this persons house. I rushed toward the front and put on some shoes that looked around my size. And, well, that was about all the shoes there. It wouldn't hurt if I took a pair of shoes right?

I got up and exited, looking around to see if anything at all looked familiar in any way. And everything kind of did, as if I was looking at something from my past. I turned right and saw a flash of white before me. It was a boy. He seemed to be about my height and he was dressed in all white. And he somehow looked pretty damn cool in it. Maybe kind of sexy?

"Woah, meitantei-kun, You turned back?," this person asked while a smile and laughed. "Hey, now you can hunt me down properly." He looked sort of a familiar and when I tried to remember, a spike of pain shot in my head and made my vision blurry.

"What...are you talking about? Who...who are you?," I asked, gripping my hair and breathing heavily. Everything in front of me started to darken and I could only hear parts of what this beautiful person in white was saying.

"Oi! Are...okay? Don't...Pass out...me," were the only words I was able to make out before the world started tilting and everything became black.


	2. Chapter 2: The Magician

When Shinichi woke up, he found two people looking down at him and suddenly sat up and bumped heads with the boy who was dressed in white. Rubbing his forehead in pain he looked around him.

"Who are you people?," he asked looking at the boy and his companion who looked old and seemed like his grandfather, "and where am I?".He looked at the place he was laying in, a bedroom which seemed like a regular teenager's room. He got up trying to look at the mirror and got jerked back realizing his hands were cuffed which while said cuffs were tied to something which stuck out of the wall.

"My name is Kaito Kid," the boy dressed in white said with a grin," the phantom thief who only appears under a bright full moon, and this here," he pointed at the grandpa, "is my assistant." He sat on the bed next to the very confused Shinichi who became cautious of this person in white.

"Y-your not a raper right?," Shinichi asked, scooting closer to the wall and put on a somewhat serious face. But now that the boy was closer, he seemed even more handsome than he was before.

"What? No!," the boy who called himself "Kaito Kid" said with a laugh. "I'm just a magician who likes fooling around with police." Suddenly he pushed Shinichi down, catching him by surprise and pushed his chin up and smiled. "Unless you want me to make love to you that is." But he wasn't expecting the reaction he got. Shinichi started blushing slightly and pushed the boy on top of him with his foot.

 _Hah, this is because of his amnesia right?_ Kaito thought to himself, trying to deny the fact that his heart thumped when Shinichi had blushed.

"W-well it seems like meitantei-kun doesn't know whats going on right now," Kaito said, realizing that he had been silent for a while. Getting off the bed he stood up and looked toward the grandpa and whispered, "Jii-chan, what do I do now? It seems like he really has amnesia and can't remember anything."

"Amnesia?," Shinichi said with a confused look. "Do I have amnesia?," he asked look at Kaito with a confused look.

"Your hearing abilities are very scary tantie-kun," Kaito said with a twitching eyebrow. "Yes you have amnesia right now, but I have no idea what to do. What do you think tantei-kun? Or rather Kudo Shinichi."

"Kudo...Shinichi? Is that my name?," Shinichi said slowly and seemed to look amazed, saying it over and over again.

 _Who knew that Kudo Shinichi could be this childish and cute with amnesia,_ Kaito thought and laughed.

"So, Kudo-kun, what do you want to do?," Kaito asked with a smile. "You want to stay by my side and regain your memories? Or do you want to go to the hospital?"

"I...don't know really," he answered. "I feel like going to the hospital would be the best option, but I kind of want to follow you and try to regain my memories like that. I feel like the hospital...isn't as safe as I think." Closing his eyes, Shinichi sighed and yawned. After all, it was still night and he felt as if he hadn't slept a wink.

"So, I'll take that as yes you want to stay with me, and yes you want me to make love to you," Kaito said with a smirk.

"I never said I want to make l-love or anything!," Shinichi said blushing slightly making Kaito's smirk grow bigger. Suddenly, he held the end of his cape and covered his body with it for one second and then came back into view with a regular high school uniform. Reaching out his hand, he smiled.

"Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Kuroba Kaito. You best remember that name when you get your memories back tantei-kun, because that person is the one who's going to save you."

Taking his hand, Shinichi smiled. Taking a closer look, he looked at every part of Kuroba, and thought maybe the instinct of being a detective lingered in his body. "I'm in your care...Kuroba-kun?," he said, unsure if what he said was truly right.

"Don't make it so awkward meitantei, just call me Kaito," the boy in front of him said, "and similarly, I'll be calling you Shinichi-kun. Or maybe Shin-chan would be better, no?," he said jokingly but realized that Shinichi was actually considering it. _Well that's the powers of memory-loss,_ he thought and laughed to himself.

"Ahem," the grandpa who Kaito had called "Jii-chan" interrupted. "Bocchama, what about your friends who come over to your house every so often?," he questioned. "Especially Aoko-san." His Jii-chan, being the person he is, cared a lot for Kaito and helped him in his heists and always managed to help him in some way.

"It's alright Jii-chan," Kaito said with a laugh. "Actually this is a lot better. If the famous high school detective Kudo Shinichi is going to stay with me, my name would be cleared right?." He gave Jii-chan a reassuring smile that seemed to make him relax just a bit. "So where should we start with Shinichi-kun?," he asked with a smirk, facing the detective once again.

"How about untying me?," he asked, struggling to get loose, letting the cuffs jangle.

"O-oh yeah," Kaito said with a laugh. Getting on the bed, he slid the key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs, peeking a few times at Shinichi's face who looked at the cuffs as if looking at something nostalgic. "I'm going to make a few rules," he said after taking the cuffs off of the other boy.

"As long as it's something I can handle," he replied, rubbing his wrists where they ached from the tugging and pulling before. "And it doesn't have anything like locking or tying me up like this," he said with a small smile.

"So rule number 1, don't wander off by yourself. Always stay with me okay?", he said and looked toward Shinichi, who seemed to be struggling to stay awake. Chuckling softly he pat the sleepy detective on his head. "Well I guess we could go over the rules some other time," Kaito said pushing the already asleep boy down slowly onto his bed.

"Bocchama, where will you sleep?," Jii-chan asked him in a low voice, making sure not to wake up the boy laying in bed. Looking over at Kaito, he realized that he wasn't paying attention to him, but instead Shinichi who was snoring softly in his sleep. Tapping him on the shoulder, he asked him once again, "Bocchama, where will you sleep?"

"Oh, I'll just sleep next to meitantei-san here," he answered with a big grin. Nodding slightly, Jii left the room, leaving the two high school boys alone. Kaito started undressing and put on his sleep wear, laying down next to Shinichi who had already dozed off. He touched Shinichi's hair and felt his heart thump and face start to warm up. Smacking himself on the cheeks, he breathed out and started to breath calmly, making himself sleepy.

"Good night Shinichi-kun," he whispered and fell asleep with Shinichi wrapped in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Mom

Kaito groaned as his alarm clock went off and growled. He tried to reach for the alarm clock which beeped repeatedly, annoying him each time the damn thing went off but felt something heavy on his arm. Still groggy, he opened his eyes slightly and saw the detectives face right in front of him, causing him to jump up and wake up the sleeping detective.

"Too damn early," Shinichi muttered and covered himself with the blanket, drifting off to sleep again, leaving Kaito flushed red, sitting upright on the bed next to him.

 _I thought I was gonna die early cause of a heart attack or something_ , Kaito thought while trying to calm himself down. Sitting there blankly for a few minutes he tried to remember what he had to do and remembered. "Shit, I have school!," he near yelled and rushed to take off his clothes and put on his uniform, leaving a short note on the desk where his alarm was for the detective who had fallen back asleep and rushed out the door.

"Dammit, why the hell did I get so flustered just now?," he muttered to himself silently and sighed. _I'll just think about it later._ Approaching Ekoda high school, he put on his normal smile to start the day off and rushed off to his classroom to let the show begin.

Sliding the door open, he found several pairs of eyes already on him, all of them expecting something crazy. Well all except one which was Hakuba Sugaru, a detective which suspected that Kaito was indeed, the phantom thief Kid. A detective that Kaito particularly liked to pick on.

"Kaito!," his childhood friend, Aoko, waved with a smile, which turned into a slight frown. "Where were you yesterday? I was going to call you for dinner like usual and you didn't answer like usual." Then, Kaito tensed up very slightly, remembering how Shinichi had acted the night before and blushed, which the annoying blonde detective had somewhat noticed.

"I...just had stuff to do yesterday. That's all," he answered and was able to maintain his poker face and smiled a big grin. "Oh also, nice black panties. How sexy." The Kaito in front of her had been swapped with a dummy and the real Kaito had looked beneath the table.

At this the girl blushed harshly and picked up a mop from who knows where and started swinging at the magician who only smirked even more with each swing. The bell rang and the teacher walked in and sighed slightly, along with most of the class. to anyone else, it probably would have been abnormal and crazy. But this was Ekoda High School class 2-B. The class of the infamous Kuroba Kaito.

"BAKAITO!," Aoko screamed when she realized he had flipped her skirt for everyone to see. Using the mop like a fencing sword, she stabbed at the magician while the teacher just continued on with class like always. About 10 minutes into the class, everything had settled down again and everything continued while a certain detective had just woke up from his sleep.

Shinichi yawned for the fifth time and decided to finally get up out of the bed he was laying in after about 15 minutes of procrastinating and wondering if he should just go to sleep for the rest of the day or actually get up. That was until he felt a need to drink something

Glancing around at his surroundings, Shinichi realized that Kuro- Kaito had left a note for him and thought that it was pretty nice of him, considering the fact that he seemed to like to "fool around" with the police. Well that was until he read the note.

'Shinichi,' it started, 'feel free to take whatever is in the kitchen and if your cooking, don't burn my house down.' A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. An insult first thing in the morning. What an amazing way to start the day. He trudged down the steps, practically dragging himself down the stairs and into the kitchen to find one thing, and one thing only.

Coffee.

It was the best way to wake himself up, and he knew it, even if he couldn't remember that much about himself. Soon finding the ground coffee beans, Shinichi made himself some warm coffee and decided that would be enough for the morning.

"So what am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?," Shinichi thought aloud to himself, sipping his coffee which was bitter, just the way he liked it. Looking down at himself, he realized he was in the same clothes as yesterday and got up. "I guess a shower will be okay."

Looking through Kaito's closet, he found that the clothes had all fit him, although a bit loosely. But he couldn't really complain since he was going to take some random person's clothes. And not just any clothes at that, but a thief's clothes. Shinichi turned the water on for the shower, leaving his clothes in a basket and let the warm water run over his head, feeling his body relax and closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened the other day. The first thing that ran through his memory was when Kaito had introduced himself as a thief (and thankfully not a raper) and had remembered how the thief had pushed him down and seduced him and his own reaction to what the thief did, blushing slightly.

"Why did I even react like that?," Shinichi muttered to himself and got out of the shower after washing his body and hair thoroughly. Putting on the slightly loose shirt and pants that he found himself, he looked in the mirror and felt a shock run through him. The face reflected back looked almost exactly like Kaito. The only noticeable differences was that the other boy had a bigger build and messy hair compared to his. The more smaller differences that could barely be noticeable was that Kaito had beautiful indigo eyes while Shinichi himself seemed to have sharp blue eyes, and that the thief's face seemed more relaxed.

Other than that though, they could have been long lost twins, or maybe the same people from two different dimensions if that was even possible. Letting his imagination run wild, he jumped at a noise which came from below. A door, probably the front, seemed to click open with a jangle of keys following after the door creaked open, meaning it wasn't a forced entry. But that didn't make him any less on edge. Shinichi's detective instincts kicked in without warning and hid while breathing just barely, trying not to make any noise.

"Kai-chan! Is that you?," a woman's voice called out. Judging from the name she called out it was probably someone that Kaito knew well. It could, just possibly be his mom. After Shinichi thought it through, he decided to stop hiding and went downstairs, letting go of his breath which he hadn't realized he'd been holding while thinking.

"Umm," he called out to the woman. But before he could even start talking he was pulled into an embrace. Well that was unexpected. Shinichi laughed awkwardly.

"Kai-chan~! Did you miss me? I brought you some souvenirs!," the woman kept talking while Shinichi pushed the woman slightly, which made the woman stop ranting and stare.

"I-I'm Kaito-kun's friend," Shinichi said with a slight and awkward laugh. The woman seemed to tense a bit, but it was understanding why, especially since the person in front of her did look awfully a lot like Kaito. "He'll explain it to you when he comes home, probably," Shinichi said, breaking the tension after a few minutes.

"Oh. I'm sorry, you just...look so similar to Kai-chan. It just startled me for a second," the woman said after a moment. "My name is Chikage Kuroba, Kaito's mother," she said with a smile. Picking up the bags she had dropped on the floor, she called saying she'd be back down after putting down everything, and went up to her room.

"Kaito-kun, please hurry back before it gets any more awkward," Shinichi muttered under his breath and sighed, then put on a smile as Kaito's mother descended the stairs onto to start talking about Kaito while preparing a big lunch (since Shinichi's "morning" was very late) for this unexpected guest.

Back at school, the bell rang for lunch and everyone in the room tensed up. Kaito sneezed once and rubbed his nose, wondering if someone was talking about him and realized his sneezing had gotten everyone's attention. But that wasn't the only reason their eye's were on him. It was because when the bell for lunch rang...

A snap of Kaito's fingers echoed slightly in the room then the room exploded into a puff of white and pink and as the smoke cleared, everything in the room had changed. Well almost everything. Everyone's outfit had changed and turned into a character from a fairy tale, and their desk's had changed accordingly. One girl was dressed up as Cinderella and her seat had turned into what looked similar to a glass shoe while her desk had turned into an elegant table that you would see in a castle. One boy was dressed as Kristoff from Frozen, with his girlfriend being Anna.

Hakuba's outfit was just amazing though. His outfit was red riding hood. He had knee high stockings with a pair of girls shoes and a dress that came just above his knees which was covered in glitter and sparkled under the light. His face had somehow gotten an amazing makeover and a beautiful red scarf around him. Everyone laughed at the amazing changes, and as usual there was a bustling crowd with phones and camera's in hand, taking pictures of the new room makeover.

Well taking a picture of all but one spot which seemed to have nothing changed, as well as the girl herself, her name being Akako Koizumi, who also, suspects, or rather basically already knew, that Kaito was the phantom thief Kid. She herself said she was a witch and even if Kaito didn't want to believe her, her predictions were always right, or awfully close to being right. And with that said, he didn't want to mess with her. She was scary after she left the room, a few of the boys eyes on her.

She laid her eyes on Kaito, her sharp eyes seeming to pierce through him, reminding him of another woman who's mysteriousness and sharpness of her eyes was similar. Painfully similar. Then something went off in his mind as if a brick was thrown at his head and hurt him mentally. Well there was also the physical pain because Aoko had taken a textbook and smashed his head with it for giving her the princess outfit from "Princess and the Frog" and leaving a frog on her new fancy desk.

But this wasn't really a time to be feeling pain from just a textbook. Because today was the day that...

"Aoko! Sorry but something came up!," Kaito said rushing to the window and opening it. "I'll tell you later and tell the teacher I'm leaving early!," he said with a wave, jumping out the window and running towards the front gate.

"Kaito! You forgot your...bag," Aoko called realizing he was probably already way out of earshot then sighed, deciding to give him the bag later on her way home. Whatever had come up must have been big because he seemed to have been panicking just a bit, even though he would usually be calm, no matter the situation given. Letting her mind wander a bit, she thought about what was so important, until her mind hit a crazy thought. _It is't a girlfriend is it?!_ , she thought, but laughed it off nervously making a few people turn towards her, with her friend Keiko raising an eyebrow at her. _Nah, that can't be possible_ , Aoko thought and looked out the window to where Kaito was a few moments ago.

A few blocks till he would get to his house and apologize to Shinichi who was probably suffering at the moment.

"I'm sorry Shinichi! I'm coming to save you," Kaito yelled, running down the streets until his house came into view.


	4. Chapter 4: Remember

Kaito burst into the house and ran into the kitchen, following the bitter scent of coffee and found his Mom and Shinichi, looking at what seemed like a book. Both of them turned around when he cleared his throat and to his surprise, the detective was laughing slightly. Although he was happy that Shinichi wasn't suffering like he thought, he realized there were going to be some other problems. One being the fact that the book that was opened had some very ...ahem... embarrassing photo's from his childhood.

"Mom," he whined, "why would you show him this?" Grabbing the book, he closed it and went up to his mothers room, putting it back on the shelf where it belonged. Sighing, he felt stupid, leaving school when nothing bad was really happening. Well nothing that bad anyways. Why was he even panicking anyways? He dismissed the thought before heading back down to where his mother and Shinichi were talking with each other.

"You know, your father is a very talented man when it comes to his job," Chikage said with a smile, thinking about her husband who had been just as good at his job, unlike any other. The ends of her mouth twitched downward slightly, and realized her normal poker face had slipped slightly. But Shinichi didn't really notice because his head was in pain. It was pounding each time he tried to remember something.

"I...have a father?," Shinichi asked, his voice wavering slightly. He got up off the chair and walked towards Kaito, and Kaito rushed towards the detective who seemed unsteady on his feet. After breathing in a few times Shinichi said, "Why...can't I remember? Why do I feel like I don't want to remember?" Gripping his hair, Kaito and Chikage both tried to lead him up into the guest room but had no luck.

"Kaito...," Shinichi whispered, indigo eyes meeting his own before everything around him became black. Just like in the beginning.

 _He looked around him, looking at different pictures that seemed somewhat familiar, as if he was looking at something nostalgic._

 _"Shinichi...why don't you want to remember?," a voice echoed in his mind._

 _"I-I don't know," he answered the echoing voice looking around to see where the voice was coming from, and from who it was coming from._

 _"Are you trying to escape reality?," the voice asked after a bit. The voice sounded melancholy, as if it was saying it out of pity and sadness rather than genuine curiosity. "Or are you doing this just so you can feel free?," the voice asked._

 _"Shinichi, you can't escape from fate," the voice echoed._

 _"Shinichi..."_

 _Shinichi..._

 _"_ Shinichi," Kaito repeated for a third time, looking down at the detective who flashed his eyes opened and jerked up bumping heads with Kaito yet again and rubbed where it ached. Kaito rubbed and frowned,realizing the spot where they bumped heads was a bit wet and realized it was sweat from the detective who was taking deep breaths. "Oi, are you okay meitantei-san?," Kaito asked and almost jerked back in surprise when he saw Shinichi cry. Where in the world did that calm and collected meitantei, who never cried go? But, in another way, it was a good thing. He looked more human now than he ever did before. Before he knew it, he had pulled the crying boy into an embrace when they were interrupted by the clearing of Chikage, Kaito's mother's, throat.

"I know that you guys are having a...lovely moment, but can I ask what in the world is going on?," she asked with a slight smile, which seemed to be part of a poker face.

"Meitantei-san here apparently has amnesia. I don't know the real cause of it, but I can make a good guess. It was probably something...," then paused, realizing that it probably wasn't a good idea to just start rambling about these dangerous things to his mother. "it probably has to do with the stress," he said finally, thinking it sounded reasonable considering the fact that Kudo Shinichi was like a walking curse. Everywhere he walked, a murder, or if not, something big happened around him.

Looking at her son with disbelief in her eyes, she just nodded and didn't question about it any further, making Kaito sigh in relief and felt a something grip his shirt. Blushing slightly, he realized he was still hugging Shinichi who had stopped crying and was in turn, blushing a dark red. Pushing him out of the embrace, Kaito laughed.

"Sorry about that Shinichi," he said and watched as his mom turned to leave the two boys alone, with a slight smirk. "Ugh, how in the world could I have forgotten about that woman's visit home," he sighed and got up looking at the detective who was wearing a loose shirt that slipped down his shoulder slightly. He looked like he just got up with his messy, yet somehow cute ruffled hair. Looking into the detective's bright blue eyes, he jumped, realizing that Shinichi was staring back at him. "We should get you new clothes," Kaito said, turning around to make sure the other boy didn't see his poker face break into thousands of pieces, leaving a bright red face and a thumping heart uncovered.

Shinichi followed Kaito downstairs only to find a note saying that Chikage had gone out to see a few friends and might not come back for the day.

"Well I was hoping mom would make us some dinner for today," Kaito said loudly, startling Shinichi who was next to him. Well, he managed to make his usual poker face again, but it still seemed to have a few holes.

"I'm going to make myself some more coffee," Shinichi announced, then muttered under his breath about something to do with looking around first and being calmer in the morning. Well no one could really complain since it looked like the detective was going through some rough times. When the detective disappeared into the kitchen, the magician turned the card and found a few "extra words" that weren't needed.

I see you trying to make a move, so I'll leave for the day so you could do what you want. Just try not to break the poor boy you've fallen in love with, was what it read. Annoyed, he crumpled it up and put it into his pants pocket and entered the kitchen where Shinichi was still making his coffee, and it all looked peaceful and happy, except for the slight frown that lingered on the detective's face.

"Ne, Shinichi?," Kaito asked slinging his arms around the now startled detective. "Want to do something fun?" With a raised eyebrow the detective only nodded then was engulfed into a cloud of white before it thinned out leaving Kaito in some regular jeans and shirt and was pulled out the entrance by the smiling thief.

Shinichi stared at the many chocolate flavored things in front of him then up at Kaito who was munching down on all of it happily.

"Are you trying to give yourself diabetes," Shinichi asked with a twitching eyebrow. Chocolate cake, chocolate chips, chocolate sundae, chocolate milkshake. They all went into the other boys mouth and into who knows where.

"Why won't wou wry srome," Kaito tried to ask mouth full of chocolate goodies. Pushing a plate with a piece of chocolate cake towards Shinichi, who looked at it like it was something from the moon. He found out a new fact about himself. He liked bitter things like coffee rather than the sweet batch of things that were in front of me.

"I think I'll stick to my daily coffee," he said with a grin. And pushed the plate back towards the magician who just frowned.

"Shin-channnnn," Kaito whined, "this is supposed to be a day where you could relax and be having fun with-" then he was cut off by a scream and crashing plates and dishes, and when Kaito had turned back from looking towards the scream, the other boy had already gotten up to go and went to go swim through the crowd only to find a body laying on the ground.

 _Dammit_ , Kaito thought sourly, _even with amnesia death still wants to flirt_. Pushing through the crowd, he found Shinichi crouched down next to the person checking for a pulse like it was an everyday thing which made indigo eyes flinch. To think Shinichi did this kind of thing every other day to the point where it's a habit was...not pleasing to say the least.

"Call the police," Shinichi said with a cold tone, as if a mask had been laid on him, making him the calm detective he had been before. Well before he got amnesia.

The sirens sounded in a matter of minutes and the police came to find the renowned Kudo Shinichi in their presence, not realizing what had happened to him. Instead they greeted the great detective with happiness practically flowing out of them.

"Kudo-kun! You came back!," Megure-keibu exclaimed, surprising the detective and making him cautious rather than happy and calm.

"I..uh...am glad to be back too?," he answered with a faked smile, but backed away when the Inspector had turned around to look at the information on the person who lay cold on the floor and bumped into Kaito making him flinch.

"Shinichi, you okay?," Kaito whispered with concern coating his words. He grabbed the detective's hands which were shaking and seemed to grip tighter with each passing moment. Taking that as a no, he rushed the detective outside, feeling the grip relax slightly with each step.

Before the magician could say another word, he was pulled into an embrace that left him with warm cheeks and a thumping heart _. Why the hell is it thumping? It's a guy for God's sake,_ Kaito thought but still silently thanked Lady Luck for giving him this moment.

After a while, Shinichi had stopped shaking and pulled away from the embrace.

"Kaito...thanks," the detective said with a slight grin, tightening his grip on Kaito as if he was reassuring himself that it was alright.

"The police could probably handle this," Kaito said, pulling Shinichi toward the train station and let his poker face slip for a bit, smiling with sadness tinting it. "I want to show you something, since it could help with your amnesia."

They rode the train to a place called Beika and stopped in front of a place that had the words "Mouri's Detective Agency" hanging off of a sign. Head throbbing, Shinichi put his hand on the wall next to him.

"It look's...so familiar," he mumbled through gritted teeth, putting one hand to his throbbing forehead when two voices sounded. Some very familiar voices.

"Kaito?"  
"Shinichi?"

"Eh? Aoko? Two Aoko's?," Kaito asked in a confused tone with widened eyes. Well of course it was a mask. He knew who both of them were since he meets one every day and the other on some heists. But no one knew that.

"Right? We look almost exactly the same!", Aoko said with a smile while Ran was staring at Shinichi as if he had risen from the dead.

"Shinichi!", Ran practically yelled and ran in Shinichi's arms with tears on the verge of falling. Well the boy himself had no idea what was going on but almost as if by instinct of some sort, he pat her hair and smiled. She just hugged him tighter with a smile on her face.

Kaito stared at the two, seeing how close the two were and frowned slightly then slapped himself mentally. _Of course they're close. Their childhood friends! Like me and Aoko!_

"Kaito? Moshi-moshi!," Aoko said, waving a hand in front of him questioningly. He realized he'd been staring at the two the whole time with the frown plastered on his face.

"Sorry, sorry!," the magician replied with a laugh and put on his poker face again and started talking with Aoko about how she and Ran had met and what they did together.

"Ne!," Ran said loudly, startling the other teenagers, "why don't we go inside?", she asked, pointing up to where the agency was. The others just nodded in agreement and headed up the steps.

"Kaito, you seem a bit frustrated. Maybe a bit mad?," Aoko suddenly said with a raised eyebrow, making him flinch and look the opposite way.

He was indeed frustrated. And he knew exactly why. Shinichi and Ran were walking just inches away from each other for no reason, and it didn't seem like they really realized it themselves.

He looked once more at the two who seemed happy and clicked his tongue in annoyance making Aoko raise and eyebrow again but just continued up the steps and into the agency.

But when they got there, they didn't expect what they saw.


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss

Shinichi was on the floor with a very worried Ran holding his shoulder in a gentle but firm grip. He was deathly pale and was panting hard, drops of sweat forming.

"Shinichi!," Kaito called out and looked with wide eyes at the suffering boy. Rushing to the fallen detective's side, he realized it was different then before. It wasn't his memories this time or else his eyes would've been more dazed and his hand would have been gripping his head. But instead of his hair, it was gripping his shirt. His studied Shinichi over and stood him up gently, but with enough power to hold most of his weight. "Your turning back aren't you?." Kaito whispered in the others ear. His reply was Shinichi doubling over in pain and confused sharp eyes looking around at his surroundings.

 _Right, he has amnesia and can't remember a damn thing_ , Kaito thought with an inward frustrated sigh and wrapped the other's arms around his neck, pulling him to his feet.

"Sorry Mouri-san, Aoko, I'm going to take Shinichi home," Kaito said, plastering his poker face on within a couple of minutes, giving the two girls what would have been a cheerful smile except for the fact that his eyes had turned serious.

"Okay, just...make sure he gets home safe," Ran said with worry coating her words and eyes following Shinichi as the two boys made their way out. She jumped up when Aoko had tapped her shoulder with a bright smile.

"Don't worry about them. Kaito has his way of doing things, so let them do what they have to do while we girls have our own little talk." Aoko pat the sofa where she had made herself comfortable and started ranting about the crazy stupid things Kaito had done.

"God, we should be happy that old man wasn't there when that happened," Kaito muttered and brought them into a public bathroom in a nearby mall, forcing their way into a stall before someone were to question them.

Shinichi sat heavily on the toilet, gripping his chest harder and let out a pained scream that became muffled by Kuroba's lips pressing harshly against his. His own blue eyes wandered and stared at the indigo eyes before him, and saw Kaito doing the same making him blush deeply. In all honesty, Kaito didn't know what he was thinking at the moment except that he was jealous, frustrated, and panicked all at once. He wasn't even thinking but let his desires (if that was what they were called) take over and do what he did. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Shinichi, no, Conan had left out a gasp, wide-eyed, looking down at his own body.

"Great. Now you've become a chibi-tantei again," Kaito said with a wry smile and looked the boy up and down. Raising his hand, he snapped and let everything turn into a puff of white before it had dissipated and left the tantei in some more comfortable children's clothes.

"Does this confirm the start of being pedophile?," the tantei in question asked mockingly with a smirk much similar to Kaito's and got up, opening his hands in wonder and checking his pockets, finding some unusual, yet somewhat familiar, things. But Kaito being...him, he noticed the still lingering blush on the boy's cheeks.

 _I think I'm ruining this poor tantei_ , Kaito thought and smirked to himself and watch as Shinichi/Conan took out a pair of glasses from his pocket and put them on. Patting him on the head once, he opened the stall and found himself smiling when he remembered back to the times when the two had worked together due to unusual circumstances, earning himself a strange look from the blue eyed boy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you but your name is Edogawa Conan as a kid and you act very cutesy around adults. It could fool almost everyone if it wasn't for the fact that you slip up and spill information that most kids wouldn't know," Kaito said with his usual cackle.

"Edogawa Conan huh?," Conan said with a genuine smile. "I really like that name." Soon they were outside and they had to switch to how they should act, Kaito being a bit loud and obnoxious with Conan smiling and acting childish (and reluctantly at this) when older people got close to this. Kaito looked down at the boy next to him occasionally, thinking about how fast he had adjusted to his new body. Of course there should have been a lingering feeling because he'd been stuck in that body for a long while, but it was still...too quick.

"So, want to stop at a library on the way back to my house?," the magician asked with a wide grin, seeing the boy's face light up at the thought of going. Even if the detective didn't know his name was made up from his favorite books, his face was way too happy. Maybe, just maybe, it was like Shinichi had said before. Maybe a part of him already knows everything but for some reason, just doesn't want to remember. But for what reason, no one knew except the boy himself.

"Kaito!," the boy called out, tugging on Kaito's shirt earning himself glances from other people. "er...nii-chan," he added after with a light laugh. "You almost walked past the library!," and he did, in fact, almost pass the library because of his deep thinking, something he didn't usually do too often around others. Sighing, he turned and put on his poker face smile while heading towards the library.

"Go look at whatever books you want," the thief said with a laugh. "I'll be at the table entertaining myself." With a nod, Conan had zoomed off and went straight for the mystery section and into the S section, looking at Sherlock Holmes books. _God, even when he has amnesia he's a Holmes geek_ , Kaito thought, reminding him of another detective "friend" of his who was also insane about Sherlock Holmes. Detectives and their obsession with Sherlock Holmes was almost unreal.

He sat down at one of the tables and pulled out a deck of cards he had hidden with a bunch of other things and started shuffling in ways that seemed gravity defying, earning himself an audience with a few kids here and there. Smiling, he continued his card tricks and let some yellow and blue roses appear out of what seemed like thin air, giving then to near by girls and children who were intrigued by the show before them.

"Hello ojou-san," he siad, fixing his indigo eyes on a particular blonde girl who seemed to have a cold glare fixed on him. He held out his hand which popped a blue flower. The girl just kept staring, and in truth, it was kind of intimidating when she suddenly walked forward and whispered into his ear.

"What did you do with Kudo-kun _Gekka no Kijutsushi-san_?," was whispered coldly into his ear and felt a chill run down his spine. Well thanks to his poker face he was able to keep a straight face until the crowd had dispersed.

"What are you talking about ojou-san?," Kaito asked with a playful grin bouncing on his face which earned him another cold glare. He leaned back in his chair and observed even the smallest things about her. Based off the information he got (by some legal ways, others...not) this girl's name was Haibara Ai. She was too intelligent for her age and guessed that she was also part whatever had turned Shinichi into a child. She seemed to be a scientist of some sort considering what she wore and how she acted in and out of her guardian, Agasa Hiroshi's house and around Shinichi when the other kids weren't around.

"You know what I'm talking about," Haibara replied sighing. "If your not going to answer me, I'll personally tell the police I saw you kidnap Kudo-kun and tell Mouri-san you stole his first kiss." Kaito blushed harshly and stuttered trying to ask how she knew but was cut off sharply. "Unless you want a black belt karate master handing you your ass every time she see's you, you better spill the beans."

Okay, so he knew the girl that lived with the professor was a scary girl because of how Shinichi acted, but he never knew this little blonde girl could be this damn scary. She could practically read you like a book with just a bit of luck and a bunch of hacking from her little computer of her's down in the basement of the Professor's house. But he was going to keep using his poker face. That was until Kudo had come out from behind the bookshelf, carrying a bunch of Sherlock Holmes books, making a beeline towards Kaito.

"O-okay, so you caught me," Kaito finally said with a grin and a big bow, "The Greatest Magician and Phantom Thief at your service, but what will you do about it ojou-san?" Haibara looked at Shinichi incredulously as he passed her without having a flicker of recognition and went straight next to Kaito, putting the books he was heaving down.

"Kudo-kun?," Haibara called out in almost a whisper. The blue eyed boy turned around, looking around and only finding the blonde girl, standing in front of him.

"Umm...Do I...Know you?," he asked after a moment with a raised eyebrow. Kaito looked at the girl and saw a flash of pain in her eyes as she stepped forward, putting both her hands on his shoulders, and felt a flash of pity in himself despite his perfect poker face.

"Kudo-kun, do you not remember me? I was the one who gave you an antidote. Do you not remember Ayumi? Genta? Mitsuhiko?," Haibara asked with worry coating her words, and to every name and question, Conan/Shinichi just shook his head, looking at this girl as if she was being hysterical but gave her a small smile.

"Actually, I don't remember much about myself at all," he said with a humorless chuckle and turned toward Kaito. "Do I know her?" The magician just nodded and stretched, looking at his watch before standing up and taking a deep breath before talking.

"Look, I don't know what happened, your the scientist here so you figure it out. Hell, I was just coming back from a heist when I bumped into him with him looking dazed as 'Shinichi'. He just up and fainted, and when he woke up, all I found out was that he had amnesia and seems to not want to remember. And all this was yesterday!," Kaito said with a half yell half whisper. He just kept rambling and rambling until the story was done, the two kids looking at him as if he had two heads. "Well that's my side of the story," he concluded with a huff and saw the puzzle pieces in Haibara's mind click into piece. With that he picked up the Sherlock Holmes books from the table and went to the check them out, coming back with a library bag and about 4 books in it.

"I'm...sorry for jumping to conclusions," Haibara said (without any real guilt)," but that doesn't mean your not an international thief that everyone is chasing after." With a sigh, she closed her eyes and thought things through, opening her eyes to glance at the utterly confused Shinichi once or twice before sighing once again. "Shinichi...should stay with me and Hakase from now, and in exchange of you taking care of him, I'll let you off today," she sighed decidedly, grabbing Shinichi's wrist who jerked back towards Kaito.

"Look, maybe I knew you before, but right now, I can't exactly trust anyone," he said with a straight serious face which made the girl who had a cold glare flinch, to the magicians surprise. "I'm...sorry," he muttered and went towards the entrance and left, feeling the sad stare from the girl who was supposedly named Haibara (according to Kaito's rambling) behind him.

"Weren't you a bit harsh on her?," Kaito asked, feeling a bit guilty. As for why he was feeling guilty, it was because he had actually felt happy when Shinichi had chose him rather than the blonde girl who was probably a lot closer to him than most people usually were.

"I just...did what I felt was right," he answered, smiling up at the thief who smiled back at him, and this time, letting his poker face slip completely, leaving a genuine happy smile. He watched as the thief checked his watch and saw indigo eyes grow wide.

"We're gonna miss the last train!," Kaito practically yelled, and started picking up his pace with Conan/Shinichi right at his heels. He was, for the first time, thankful for the other boy's stamina and speed due to the love of soccer and kicking soccer balls (which would usually almost land him in the hospital every time they came flying at him). He sweatdropped and got himself a raise of an eyebrow as he thought about the flying soccer balls that came at him every time he had his heists and this brat was there.

Thankfully, Lady Luck was always at his side so they made it on the train, minus the fact that it was just a few seconds before it closed. He almost facepalmed when the looked down at Shinichi. _Right, this kid has Death at his side which basically cancels out my luck_ , Kaito thought with a twitching eyebrow.

"Hey...can we...sit?," Shinichi asked, panting heavily from all the running.

"Sure," Kaito replied with a smirk," I bet your legs feel like jello since your a little kid now." He got a laugh in return when he felt himself almost fall from the sudden movement of the train and the weakness from running. Okay, so maybe he was good at magic and getting away, but his getting away usually didn't involve running unlike Conan/Shinichi who always ran like crazy when somebody screamed or glass crashed to the ground.

They both slumped in their seats when they found some empty ones. Sighing, Kaito looked out the window of the train and up into the sky where the moon hung high. After a couple minutes of cooling off, he felt a slight weight on his laps and found Shinichi snoring ever so soflty in his child form, but that didn't stop this magician from blushing. All he could imagine was the older version of him, laying down on his lap like a small animal, just like the night before when - the train stopped suddenly, signaling their stop. Kaito gently picked up the sleeping boy and walked home in the cool night back to his house.

When they had gotten back to the magician's house, he had realized Shinichi's breathing had rapidly increased, and even in his sleep, he gripped his shirt in pain. His body had started trembling slightly. Putting the detective down on his bed, he shook the detective slightly, trying to awaken him.

"Shinichi? Oi, tantie-kun. Are you okay? Oi!," Kaito said, increasing his voice bit by bit as Shinichi's breathing turned harsher. His body would arch in what seemed like pain every few seconds. "Your turning back," he said relaxing just the slightest, realizing that it was exactly like before. This time he put Conan/Shinichi's hand in his and gripped it slightly as if trying to reassure the pained detective.

Shinichi screamed. A scream that was too painful for the magicians liking and made him wince as if feeling the pain alongside him. After a minute Shinichi had calmed down, his breathing becoming more stable and the trembling stopping. And he was wide awake, looking at the boy who gripped his hand, his eyes searching indigo ones.

"You okay tantei-"

Kaito didn't have time to finish his sentence as lips crashed into his own. At first he was shocked. What in the world was happening? Shinichi, a stubborn detective that had a strange sense of humor, was a total Holmes geek and a very cold glare, was kissing him? Why was he kissing him exactly? It's only been a day! But within a matter of seconds, he had melted into the kiss. It warmed him and was comfortable. Maybe it had been a sudden want of feeling love and comfort to Shinichi, but Kaito approved. _Guess Lady Luck didn't completely leave me after all_ , he thought, smirking into the kiss.

After a few minutes, Shinichi had (for some reason, reluctantly) pulled away from the kiss and stood up abruptly.

"I'm s-sorry for the sudden k-kiss," he stuttered and half walked, half ran, out of the bedroom and made a beeline to the bathroom to calm himself down, grabbing clothes that had magically appeared in front of him on the way. _Why did I even kiss him? What exactly was I even trying to do?_ he thought to himself, not bothering to look at the mirror to know that he was blushing a dark red from ear to ear.

In the other room, Kaito was reminiscing about the events from just a few seconds ago. His poker face had been shattered and stepped on by Shinichi, a detective, he realized, he had come to like. A lot. This was definitely not something he had planned. What he had planned was have a bright few years as a thief, then stop as soon as Pandora was destroyed and Snake's organization was taken down. Then live the rest of his life as a crazy magician (hopefully one of the best) and be with Aoko, his childhood friend he had also come to like a lot. Now that Shinichi had tripped and tumbled into his life, he had no idea what to do with him. All he knew was that having the detective in his life, certainly wasn't bad. He jumped when the door squeaked open slightly, showing the blushing detectives face. Or at least part of it anyways.

"Shinichi," Kaito managed to squeak out before his room went dark. Shinichi had turned out the light, embarrassed that his face was flushed red and it was something he didn't want the thief to see. Just one look at the room and Shinichi had already found a clear path to the bed, and after he turned the lights off, he maneuvered his way to the bed which he plopped down onto, using the blanket to cover his face.

"Are you trying to set a romantic mood?," the magician whispered in his ear, causing him to blush even more. When and how he had gotten into the bed, the detective really didn't know. But he didn't really mind. Unconsciously, Shinichi had moved towards the warmth of Kaito's body which Kaito himself, didn't seem to mind either. Instead they snuggled closer until they fit as neatly as a puzzle with the magicians arms wrapped around Shinichi's waist.

"Goodnight Kaito," Shinichi whispered after feeling comfortable in the magicians tight but gentle grip.

"Night' Shin-chan."


	6. Chapter 6: Love

The detective, though with amnesia, was actually quite entertaining to the thief. When Shinichi had woken up, he was all dazed until he seemed to have a sixth sense suddenly pop up when Kaito had started making coffee for him.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty-chan," Kaito said with his usual grin. Thankfully it was a weekend meaning no school so they had both gotten plenty of rest from the day before which was eventful in both good ways and bad.

"Morning," was what the thief had gotten as a grumbled reply and saw Shinichi sit himself down at the kitchen until he found the library bag which had been left there from the day before.

"Your welcome to read your books, just try not to crush me with all your fangirling stuff," Kaito said, clearly amused as he watched Shinichi's face light up. "Also what would you like for breakfast?"

"I think pancakes would be fine," he answered, too focused on his book to really care. It was amusing, the thief thought, how Shinichi's face would change and displayed what twists and turns happened on each page. Like when his face would scrunch up in confusion, or go bright when he figured something out which was followed by a satisfied grunt. It was like reading the book but more interesting.

He slid the now cooked pancakes onto the plates with a small humming which was soon interrupted with a piercing scream.

"BAKAITOOOOOOOO!," a scream sounded from outside the door and had Shinichi on his feet abruptly. It was probably out of instinct, because his shoulders had tensed at the high pitched screaming but relaxed slightly when he opened the door to (a, thankfully, living) Aoko who was on the verge of punching something.

Well rather than being on the verge, she did. Punched Shinichi right in the gut, but he had no clue why. Then it all clicked into place when he remembered looking at himself in the mirror, remembering the uncanny feeling like he was looking at Kaito rather than himself.

"Wait-," Shinichi coughed,"Nakamori-san," he said between gasps, gripping his stomach awkwardly and looking up at the now horrified Aoko who seemed to still want to punch something but lost her stance from before.

"Oh my god, K-kudo-kun?,"Aoko stuttered, looking between the boy in front of her, then to the now visible sweatdropping Kaito. "I'm so sorry! You just...looked so similar to Kaito and I thought...oh god." She crouched down with a small smile and pat him on the back as if it would make up for everything.

"No worries, I feel like I've already been punched like this several times before," Shinichi answered, returning the small smile.

 _I feel bad for Shinichi, he probably already went through this so many times, but if it weren't him and it was me, my gut would've been destroyed...haha...ha,_ Kaito thought from behind the whole scene. He cleared his throat and immediately found two glares piercing through him, making him cold sweat.

"I'm...guessing you learned that from Mouri-san?," he asked, keeping his voice even and opened a single eye to see both Shinichi and Aoko still glaring at him. "W-well anyways, lets all get off of the genkan and have some lovely pancakes." he said and quickly went back to the kitchen, too scared to look back to check if they were following, but with their footsteps loud (mostly because of anger) behind him, he didn't have to.

They sat down at the table in awkward silence, taking small bites from the pancake once in a while for about 5 minutes until Kaito broke the silence.

"So what did you come here for?," he asked, munching on the pancake piece absently but was shocked when a bag went flying at his face and just barely managed to dodge it. Well that answered her question clearly. He looked at the bag with a twitching eyebrow and faced Aoko and Shinichi again. It seemed like Shinichi had gotten over it in the past five minutes but the girl was still fuming, puffs of smoke almost visible.

"You didn't answer me again!," she said angrily,"do you know how long I waited for you to answer me or at least send a text?" Kaito grinned sheepishly with a slight shake of his head and heard pounding footsteps approach him and felt a sharp pain on his arm in the next.

"Ow!," he yelped, "God, I feel bad for Shinichi since your just a beginner. The pain he must have felt," he said dramatically and earned himself another glare. "God, I'm sorry, I was just tired. Remember when there were rumors about Kudo Shinichi having a curse on him where death follows him wherever he goes? Well it was true," he lied and almost flinched when he realized just how often he had lied to the poor girl that it came so naturally. Thank Lady Luck for his poker face being so amazing.

"Oh," was the reply he'd gotten and saw her eyes soften at the mention of death. "Well I'm leaving," she said finally, letting the plate clatter in the sink before going to the genkan and putting her shoes on before opening the door. Before she left she smiled, and it was most definitely not a nice one. "By the way, I left you a present."

She left with a bang of the door behind her, leaving the house quiet for a second before Shinichi had burst out laughing. The magician turned towards the detective who looked like he was in hysterics with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look.

"It's so obvious that she cares so much about you but her punch was so hard that it could've cracked your ribs if placed wrong," Shinichi said laughing but his clear blue eyes darkened a shade, something most people wouldn't notice. But Kaito wasn't one of 'those people'.

"Hey, you okay there tantei-kun?," he asked with a questioning tone.

"Yeah perfectly fine," he answered with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He continued eating his pancakes and reading his book but didn't seem as interested in it like he was before. The thief stood there for a bit, wanting to break the tension in the air but couldn't.

The front door suddenly banged open followed by a cheerful "Kaito~" from the genkan, and into the Kitchen came Chikage who smiled a mischievously. Her eyes flickered to Shinichi, who was shocked when she barged in, and gazed down at his neck and frowned slightly. She tugged Kaito towards her and out of earshot (or what normal people would think is out of earshot) of Shinichi who put his fingers to his neck, with a strange look.

"You didn't do the deed yet?," she asked quizzically and found a blush had made it's way to Kaito's face, and since she didn't know about Shinichi's sharp ears, she didn't see him blush, but anyone who did see him would probably ask if he had a fever because of how red his face was.

"Your way of 'making a move' is sex!?," Kaito whisper-yelled, completely forgetting about the detective's hearing abilities. He turned sharply on his heels, snapping his fingers, blowing white smoke into his and Shinichi's face which left them both in outdoor clothes. "Let's go tantei-kun, we're going," he said, one pitch too high to be normal and grabbed the other boy's arm, dragging him out the already open door and into the outside, not bothering to put on his poker face before leaving.

They had made their way to a nearby park, not saying anything to each other out and just scratched their heads in sync.

"So...," they said at the same time and burst out laughing, breaking the tension that seemed to have been building. It was nice to feel the breeze from outside. It was pleasant. Or at least it was until a familiar voice called out. A familiar, annoying British one.

"Kuroba-kun!," he called from a distance and a straight face plastered on his face, already being cautious as he entered the space around Kaito, like a chihuahua trying to hound a German Shepard.

"Hakuba!," Kaito answered back cheerfully. Well, almost cheerfully. "You came back from England already? How was it? Did you get me some chocolate?" he asked, bombarding him with questions until Hakuba's gaze wandered over to Shinichi (who still doesn't know he's famous of course) and almost squealed. After all he was _the_ Heisei Holmes of the century, and Hakuba Saguru, was an official Holmes geek.

"Are you, by any chance...Kudo Shinichi?,"the blonde asked with disbelief. "I...it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Hakuba Saguru" he said, holding his hand out which Shinichi took, unable to do anything else. "You've been gone for about two years," Hakuba stated. "Well two years, 5 days, 12 hours, 5 minutes, 49 seconds, and to be exact," he said with a straight face. Why had he kept track of how long Shinichi had been gone, who knows. Shinichi was just weirded out that this random person had known his name.

"Hakuba, stop weirding him out," Kaito said, clearly annoyed. "He probably can't even remember your name if he couldn't remember his own," he muttered to himself, but of course Hakuba had heard. Detective's and their damn good ears.

"What do you mean _he_ _couldn't_ _even remember his own_ , Kuroba-kun," Hakuba asked with a stoned face, looking at him as if he was a crazy pedophile of some sort. Well maybe he was if you counted the bathroom incident.

"Nothing you need to know," Kaito answered back cheerfully, only to realize he'd been ignored and Hakuba was starting to ask him questions

"Who are your parents?"  
"Umm..I don't..."

"How old are you?"  
"I don't really..."

"Have you seen dead bodies?"  
"Yes."  
Hakuba flinched slightly because if what he was assuming was indeed correct about what he suspected then Kudo's so-called curse was already working.

"Do you remember Hattori Heiji?" (He hissed the detectives name out)  
"N-no?"

Hakuba spun on his heels sharply and turned to Kaito who had paled a bit after each question was asked. He backed away and went towards Shinichi who seemed like he was going to have a panic attack and gripped his hand.

"Explain yourself Kuroba-kun," he said with a fierce fire in his gaze, trying to ignore the gesture Kaito had done. Kuroba-kun opened his mouth slightly and closed. "Explain why Kudo-kun has amnesia."

"I...shit. Let's go to your house and I'll explain." Kuroba pulled the two along towards Hakuba's house, putting on a poker face for others to see, ignoring the strange looks and/or sparkling of the eyes when strangers had laid their eyes on the renowned detective.

Today was NOT a good day for the thief who was pushed into the half-brit's house and put under the glare of a very angry Hakuba.

"Explain yourself Kuroba-kun," he hissed, looking from a very confused Shinichi and back to the thief who only smiled and raised his hands up as if for defense. The half-brit sighed heavily and gestured for the two to come in, leading them to a couch and sat himself down.

"So...um, I have an explanation for all of this," Kaito started and sat himself next to Shinichi who was still confused, looking at the fancy interiors and at Kaito, then directed his gaze to Hakuba who was still glaring.

"Well I'm guessing it's about a heist since you didn't want to talk outside, seeing as your usually an outgoing person," Hakuba stated. Yup. Hakuba had found out about Kaito being Kaitou Kid 5 months ago when he got targeted by Snake. He had started thinking that the blonde boy kept getting in the way, and when Kaito had covered for him, he had dragged the teen into his house to treat him, finding out his identity on the way.

It didn't come as too much of a surprise, after all Hakuba had already been suspecting Kaito being Kid for a while. But it still kind of shocked him because over the course of two years from when he first suspected Kaito, up until now, he had become his friend in...strange ways.

"Yeah," Kaito grinned, interrupting Hakuba from his thought's, "I was on my way back from another successful yet unsuccessful heist. I was running from the crazy old man when I bumped into Shinichi here." Shinichi turned sharply at his own name, and Kaito didn't miss the slight hint of fear that flashed like lightning before he continued, his poker face still intact. "He seemed confused and in pain then all of a sudden he blacked out so I brought him home two days ago. We went to some places he might remember his past from yesterday but it didn't work that well so we just went home. And now, here we are."

The blonde just sighed, putting his face into his hands. He wasn't even surprised anymore because surprises were something he had to deal with constantly for 2 straight years. And then the few days where Kaito had revealed himself as Kid and the whole story (including the magical gem that had somehow led to Kaito's father's death) to him. Nope, not surprising at all.

"So...um...sorry to interrupt," Shinichi said with a slight laugh, "but where's the bathroom?" The other two stared at him and Kaito broke out laughing, telling Hakuba that he'll lead the blue eyed boy to the bathroom then explain the rest. He intertwined his hands with the detective's (which Hakuba didn't miss) and led him to the bathroom with a silly grin on his face.

Once in the bathroom, he locked the door behind him and turned to face Shinichi, his silly grin fading into something serious.

"You remembered something," Kaito stated without doubt in his eyes. "What did you remember?" The detective stood there, fear enveloping him and backed away slightly. Kaito put his hands on Shinichi's shoulders firmly. "Tell me."

"Black. People in black calling my name," the detective muttered out after a moment, "they said that...that there were more of them. Hiding. Watching. Spying. Targeting me. They were behind bars but their eyes. Their eyes threatened me. and I felt trapped and I-I don't know!"

"Shinichi, breathe," Kaito said sternly, though it was coated in concern of some degree. "You don't have to tell me if it's too hard. Just, tell me if something feels strange or you remember something because I don't want to be here, clueless and unable to help you." He smiled slightly and a thought just occurred to him. His mask was a lot looser around Shinichi compared to other people. Maybe it was because this Meitantei reminded him so much of himself, hiding from others, identity's being kept hidden, not being able to be open. It was kind of... relaxing in a way, to know that you weren't exactly alone.

"Saguru-san is probably waiting for us," Shinichi whispered after calming down.

"Yeah, lets get back before he thinks we did 'something else'," the magician chuckled,"not that I would mind." The detective blushed a bright red before speeding up towards the living room where Hakuba was waiting patiently, sipping a cup of tea he had made while the boys were in the bathroom.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Shinichi smiled, putting on his own sort of mask (which Kaito had to admit, was pretty well made) and sat down across from the half-brit.

"No, no, it's alright," he replied, blushing just the slightest shade of pink when he remembered how Kaito had twined his hands with Shinichi before going to the bathroom. How ironic, a thief and a detective having such an intimate relationship.

"I have a suggestion to make," Hakuba stated and cleared his throat looking conflicted about his thoughts. "Why don't you take Kudo-kun to go and see... Hattori Heiji." He had hissed the detective of the west's name as if it was poison to his mouth.

"Your still not over your little feud from the lavender mansion thing?," Kaito asked with a dramatic sigh. "Come on, your both detectives, get over it already." Maybe it was his ears deceiving him, but he heard Shinichi grunt slightly in agreement. _Nah_ , he thought decidedly, _he doesn't even know who Hattori Heiji is...right?_

"Some battles are never ending," Hakuba huffed," and this is one of them. Though I have to apologize to Kudo-kun here even if he doesn't remember the hot-blooded detective is what I'm assuming." He got up reluctantly and took out his phone, then remembered that he didn't even bother to get the Osakan's number or anything really. "Kuroba-kun, do you happen to have Kudo-kun's phone?," he asked with a sigh.

"Yes, I do," the magician answered cheerfully, snapping his fingers which was followed by a poof of white smoke, leaving Shinichi's phone in Hakuba's hand, which Hakuba just merely rolled his eyes at and opened to call Hattori.

One ring. Two rings. Then someone picked up and started screaming, leaving Hakuba half deaf and Shinichi startled at the sudden outburst through the small thing. Kaito just smiled. _That's just Tantei-han for you._

"KUDO! WHY HAVEN'T YA BEEN CALLIN' ME? IT'S BEEN SO LONG! God, I almost lost my mind when I saw tha' papers with your face on tha' front!," Hattori yelled, and when he was met by silence, his voice went cold. "Who is this? Yer' not Kudo, what have ya' done with him?"

"Hello Hattori-kun," Hakuba seethed, pissed that he was now deaf in one ear from all the screaming. "Your best friend here has some problems where he can't remember anything and he wants to know if you could possibly help him." A sharp intake of the detectives breath could be heard through the phone, then a sigh followed it.

"I expected as much," Hattori said, the fight leaving his voice, which surprised Hakuba to the point where he almost felt bad. Almost. "Well, tell him he's welcome ta stay as long as he needs cause' we need him ta get his memories back before something bad happens." He then hang up on the still shocked Hakuba.

"Hakuba-san~," Kaito called out, waving a hand in front of Hakuba who snapped out of his small trance. "What did tantei-han say?"

"O-oh. He said Kudo-kun was welcome to stay for however long he wants," Hakuba stuttered out. Shaking his head, he put on his straight face again when a buzzing of his own phone came from his pocket. He handed the phone in his hand back to the still shocked Shinichi and proceeded to answer his call. He turned back, his face grim. "Well I guess this is good-bye for now," Hakuba stated, pushing them towards the front. "There's a new case that has come up and I must go. I'm glad to have been able to meet you Kudo-kun," he said, facing the blue eyed detective. "I hope the next time we meet, we'll be able to talk about our cases and, possibly, about Sherlock Holmes?"

"Of course," Shinichi smiled, shaking Hakuba's hand and left, taking Kaito's hand after closing the door.

The two walked in silence. The silence was not uncomfortable, it was just soothing. They made it to Kaito's house within about 15 minutes of walking slowly and entered the house. They were met with silence and Kaito's school bag that had been thrown across the room before. Grabbing it, he headed inside behind Shinichi, who had already taken off his shoes and headed to the couch.

"Shin-channnn, I'm hungryyyy," Kaito whined, stretching his arms, bag still grasped in one hand. He jumped onto the couch next to Shinichi and decided to open his bag to take out some of his gadgets and was met with a horror.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!,"

"K-Kaito? Are you okay?," Shinichi asked, worried as he watched the boy lunge himself off the couch and onto the floor. He looked into the bag and met eyes with a dead fish. "It's...just a fish?" The indigo eyed boy flinch at the f-word and tried to avoid looking at it while getting up and putting on his poker face.

"I-it just surprised me," He replied, thankful that he only slipped a little bit.

"Oh, is that so," Shinichi asked, looking at Kaito skeptically before going to their kitchen. "Well if you don't mind, we could have some sushi." He didn't miss how the fact that they were going to eat fish dawned on the thief like the ghost of a horror movie creeping up on the main character.

"W-wait! Shin-chan! Please don't use those f-finny things," Kaito pleaded, almost looking like he would beg on his knees.

"...are you, by any chance, ichthyopobic?," Shinichi asked, and found Kaito frozen in shock with a smile frozen like time had stopped. "I had suspected it for a while because some of the books were about phobia's that people normally wouldn't have, but I never expected...this" he said, waving a hand around the fish. He would have to apologize to Nakamori-san later, he though, throwing the fish in the garbage.

"That damn Aoko," Kaito muttered under his breath, but nevertheless tried to fix his poker face again. "So...what else could we eat?" He shuffled into the kitchen behind Shinichi who had opened the door the the fridge.

"Well, we could eat the things Chikage-san made for us," he replied, sweatdropping at all the food Kaito's mother had made. She had left them both lunch and dinner for the day while she , once again, claimed to have gone somewhere with a note on the counter top.

They quietly microwaved some of the food, putting the plates on the table that had the word 'lunch' on a card on the plate. Kaito thought of something to talk about, then realized he had forgotten to ask about one thing.

"So..um..about last night? The..uh..kiss," he started, watching the detectives reactions. It seemed like it wasn't a bad sign because the detective had slightly blushed and fumbled with the plates a little longer, meaning he was flustered. "Was there, by any chance, a m-meaning behind it?"

He didn't get an answer but he did see the already flustered detective fumble around with a hot place and burn himself. Kaito strode over with concern covering his eyes and put Shinichi's hand in his own. The burn seemed to only be at the fingertips but he still pulled him to the sink, pouring cold water over the burn.

"K-kaito," Shinichi stuttered out. "I-I have this strange feeling that maybe...I've liked you before the amnesia thing happened? I...I don't know how to put the feeling into words but I remember the last thing that happened was I was thinking of you and...and I don't kn-"

He was cut off by the warmth of Kaito's lips pressing against his own. At first Shinichi was frozen in shock, but melted into the kiss after a moment, wrapping his arms around the other boys neck while Kaito had slithered his arms around his waist. Kaito nipped at Shinichi's lip, asking for entrance, and was gladly let in. Their tongues wandered around in each other's mouths fighting for dominance. In the end, Kaito had won, but it seemed like the detective didn't care. They parted reluctantly to get some air.

"We should eat before the food goes cold again," Kaito said, his breath a bit heavy.

"Y-yeah, just um...take care of your hard on," Shinichi replied and parted from the embrace he realized he was still in. He took the plate to the kitchen table while Kaito had frozen there, looking down at himself. And there, clear as day, was his boner.

 _Well, that wasn't bad_ , Kaito thought, and strolled into the bathroom, his blush slipping through. _Not bad at all._

 _ **OMAKE**_  
"Chikage looked at her phone that was ringing in her pocket. No one could possibly want to talk to her this moment. That was unless Aoko wanted to ramble about her day anda her problems. Flipping her phone open, that name "Kai-Chan" was displayed on the screen. _Well this is rare. I'm usually the one who has to initiate the calls,_ she thought with a bright smile.

"Moshi Moshi~! Kai-chan? What are you doing~?," Chikage cooed into the phone and was answered with a grumble from the other end of the line.

"I just had a quick question," the magician said, trying to make it sound natural. "I just wanted to know why you...why you checked Shin-chan's neck when you checked...that."

"Aww~! What a cute name~!," Chikage exclaimed cheerfully. "How did you possibly think of the same nickname Yukiko-chan calls him?"

"Kaa-san! Are you even listening to what I was saying?," he asked. And to think that she asked _him_ where his carefree-ness came from.

"Hmm, well when your Tou-san and I got busy, I noticed he had a habit for biting and sucking," Chikage answered without anything held back. "And since your so similar, I just have to assume you do the same, right Kai-chan? After all you are my son~!"

"Thanks for wording it so nicely," Kaito said with mock exasperation. "Well I'm going to hang up. Oh! Before i hang up, I'm going with Shinichi to his friends house by the name of 'Hattori Heiji' for his little problem which I'm assuming you already figured out."

"Alright Kai-chan~! Be careful and don't forget your pokerface~!"

"Bye Kaa-san! Love you!"

"Clicking the phone closed, Kaito lay back on his couch."

"Biting and sucking huh."

~~Omake End~~


	7. Chapter 7: Shot

Kaito made his way out of the bathroom after a couple of minutes, making his way to the table where Shinichi was already sitting and eating his lunch. He was holding his Sherlock Holmes book with a bright blue gaze, skipping over the words as if he already knew it by heart. But that's not possible, Kaito thought with scrunched eyebrows, desperately trying to make himself believe it was possible. But why was he feeling that way?

"Kaito?," Shinichi called out, glancing up from his book and up at Kaito. "You do realize you've just been standing there for like 3 minutes right?"

"Oh, sorry," he chuckled and sat down, taking some chocolate covered croissants and stuffing his mouth with it. He looked up briefly at Shinichi who was nibbling on a piece of lettuce from a salad. "Why don't you eat some more?," he voiced, startling Shinichi into almost dropping his book.

"Okay," he answered, his gaze refocusing on the book but started looking up more often to stuff some more food in his mouth when his phone buzzed slightly, signaling a text. "Hattori Heiji?" he read from the screen, looking over at Kaito who's face have away nothing but cheerfulness. "He was that maniac guy who was shouting before at Hakuba-kun's house," Shinichi said, remembering.

"Ouch, I don't think your best-friend-before-amnesia would appreciate you calling him a maniac," Kaito said with a laugh, feeling slightly bad for the Osakan detective who would probably be fuming at this point if he heard. "Well what did he text?"

"He asked when I'll be coming over, and if I come today, it better be soon," Shinichi said with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Now that I think about it, I don't think Hakuba-kun mentioned you being with me," he said with a laugh. "So much for a friend."

Kaito just laughed at this, slipping the phone out of Shinichi's grip, texting Hattori at an amazing speed. The detective just stared at the speed of Kaito's hands and ate his food silently.

"I just told him that he should have a room big enough for two because another person's gonna come," Kaito smirked and looked down at the phone which buzzed, signalling another text. "He asked if you have a girlfriend coming over. God, what a surprise he's gonna be in for!" The magician took another croissant from the basket and munched on it, giving the phone back to Shinichi who just stuffed it in his pocket.

"Well we better pack once your done," Shinichi stated, getting up from his seat, eyes still glued on his book while he maneuvered his way up the stair towards Kaito's bedroom, only to make his way back down. "Never mind, I forgot I don't live here," he muttered with a blush. He had realized he got so used to living here in just two days to the point where it seemed natural.

"You might as well move in," Kaito joked half heartedly and saw as Shinichi actually considered it.

"Who knows when I'll actually regain my memories," Shinichi said, and smiled. "Besides, even if I did, I don't know if I would even want to move out." The magician blushed slightly but grinned, facing the detective.

"Glad to know you feel that way meitantei-kun," he smiled and got up from the chair, grabbing the empty plates while poofing the unfinished plates into the fridge. He let the empty plates clatter into the sink and pulled Shinichi with him up the stairs. "I'll bring your clothes from your old house but in the meanwhile, you could help me pack."

"R-right."

They went up the steps and started organizing through the mess of clothes, taking out about a weeks worth of clothes into a suitcase that somehow popped out of no where onto the bed. They did it in silence until flapping of wings sounded at the window. It sat on the window sill and stared at this stranger who looked exactly like it's 'master' and Shinichi just stared back, dumbfounded.

"Yume-chan~," Kaito called and the dove flapped it's way to his shoulder, landing on his head instead and making a nest of it's master's hair, making it messy (or as messy as messy can get from his hair anyways) "Did you do what I asked you and the others to do?" A soft coo sounded. "Excellent, excellent." He put his hand in his pocket, taking out a handful of bird food which the dove took with delight.

Shinichi who was still frozen, started relaxing. "Yume. It's a nice name." He smiled and approached the bird slowly as to not scare it away, but it seemed very people friendly, letting them get along with each other. Kaito watched and blushed at how close he and Shinichi now stood since Yume-chan was perched on his head. Lady Luck really did favor him too much.

"Seems like she's taken quite a liking to you," the magician said with a laugh, watching, or rather trying to, as his dove duck it's head into Shinichi's hand, cooing happily. It hopped onto the detective's hand and made it's way up to his head, making a complete forest-like mess out of it. At this the magician gasped loudly. "Yume-chan! You betrayed me!," he said dramatically, putting a hand to his chest just as a whole flock of doves came in with clothes hanging from their small feet.

"So many," Shinichi managed to choke out with feathers floating in the air and onto his face.

"All magicians need their own little helpers," Kaito said with a smirk, which soon turned into a fond smile. "They're like your own little children." He brought out a huge handful of seeds which he placed along his table and watched as all (except Yume-chan) flew and started pecking at their treats. Soon after, the whole flock turned to gaze at this new comer, although some seemed to already know him. Somehow. Some cocked their heads while others just stared at him with their beady eyes. "Let me introduce you. Tama-chan, Coco-chan, Mirai-chan, Yaiba-chan, Tenshi-chan.." The magician kept ranting off the names of the birds until he was finally done and all the birds now perched somewhere on it's masters clothing.

"Wow," was all Shinichi could utter out before some of he birds landed on him. The ones that weren't surprised to see him, he mentally noted but pushed the though aside. "They're all so pretty." He reached up to pet Yume-chan who had already positioned herself comfortably in the detective's poor hair.

"Shinichi," Kaito started, earning himself a raised eyebrow," you don't think Hattori-kun would mind if there are an extra 12 or so guests besides us, do you?" They both stared at eachother for a minute before they burst out laughing, startling some of the birds which just made them laugh even more.

"I don't think he would mind as long as they're kept hidden," Shinichi answered after his stomach stopped hurting from the laughing. At this Kaito grinned a grin which made Shinichi almost regret what he had said.

"Shin-chan, raise your hands like this," Kaito said, raising his own hands into a 90 degree angle from his body as 7 of the birds rushed into his clothes and made it surprisingly not look like anything was really underneath. The detective hesitated before lifting his own hands and felt the softness of feathers and the slight pain from claws, raking his hands and chest slightly before shifting around and relaxing.

"Well that was...interesting to say the least," the detective said with pure surprise on his face. "it feels like a feathery blanket is covering me." He squirmed around a little and Kaito just stared, working his brain double time to figure out what was going on. Because the detective couldn't possibly be...

"Ticklish. Are you ticklish?"

"...yeah." Shinichi answered after a moment's hesitation. "So what if I am?," he asked, attempting to glare but ended up just trying to hold in his laughter, the feathers stroking his body every few seconds. But that wasn't the only thing he wanted to laugh at. Kaito's face had gone weird, like he wasn't sure whether he should be shocked or be laughing. Kinda like he was constipated.

"Oh my god, tantei-kun was ticklish this whole time?," Kaito nearly screamed. "All the things I could've done to you!" He laughed for a few minutes, letting the detective think he was starting to be hysterical or something before calming down. "Just throw your hands up dramatically and they'll leave," he said after watching Shinichi try different poses, almost on the verge of laughter again at the strange poses he had tried. With tantei-kun full sized and acting like this, Kaito probably wouldn't ever have a boring day in his life again.

"Could've told me that earlier," Shinichi muttered and threw his hands up, watching as the doves made their way out of his sleeves. "So, how am I supposed to 'carry' the doves now?"

"Oh, that's simple, just wear a jacket with a crap ton of hidden pockets," Kaito answered like it was an every day thing. He reached into his closet and pulled out a jacket that seemed to have hidden pockets every where. Two in each sleeve, four inner pockets at the front, a pocket on both sides of the collar and two pockets on the sides of the inside of the jacket.

"You know, I think I had, or have, something like this," Shinichi muttered, looking around if there were any other pockets anywhere. He found two more at what was supposed to be the seams of the jacket but just decoration to hide two more pockets, one on each side. "I remember this, uh, curly haired obaa-san? Taking me with this oji-san who had glasses to Hawaii and teaching me weird stuff. I think one of those few things was also magic."

At this Kaito raised his eyebrow. Shinichi's parents taught him magic? For what reason? He shook his head mentally and refocused on what Shinichi was saying again.

" -nother text from Hattori-kun," Shinichi muttered, looking at his phone which displayed the Osakan Detective's message. "Says to hurry up and bring my girlfriend with me. I should probably tell him it's not my girlfriend coming."

"Aww, Shin-chan, don't ruin the fun~," the magician whined with a mock pout. He grabbed the phone before the detective could reply and started tapping away at the screen. "Okay, I'll be there in an hour or so," he read aloud while texting and smiled his usual goofy grin. When he turned around, he didn't expect the glare that came with the slight blush. It sent shivers down his back, yet warmed his heart all the same. "Shin-chan, I think your awful personality is coming back because your glare is scary."

"Shut up you stupid thief," the detective growled them stopped immediately, covering his mouth in shock. "That...was not what I was trying to say," he managed to squeak out. He had said it as if it was more out of habit than anything. It was scary, but it felt nice when it rolled off his tongue. He realized that both of them had been quiet for a few minutes. "K-kaito?"

"I think I might be a masochist."

"...what?."

"N-nothing," Kaito laughed off, continuing to pack his clothes, along with Shinichi's clothes, stuffing them into his suitcase. "Well anyways, lets get to Osaka before it get's dark." Shinichi just hummed in agreement, making his way downstairs with Kaito following behind him, suitcase in hand and a dozen birds all sprawled out along his shoulders. He put on the jacket with the many pockets and once again, raised his arms at a 90 degree angle, feeling the 6 birds from before, fitting themselves and the many pockets.

"Let's hurry before the train leaves without us," Kaito smiled, suitcase in one hand and Shinichi's hand in the other, pulling them around several corners before making it to the train station in about 10 to 15 minutes. At the sight of the train pulling up several minutes after they arrived and got their ticket, Shinichi's stomach turned.

"K-Kaito, I have a bad feeling about this," Shinichi stammered, squeezing Kaito's hands tightly before getting on the train.

"Aww Shin-chan, please. What's the worst that could possibly happen with me around," the magician laughed. They pushed into the crowd, barely fitting in the train. The doors closed, leaving Shinichi and Kaito flush against each other with the detective's back against the door and Kaito being pushed against him. The birds shifted inside the jacket making Shinichi squirm around with in the small space he had and accidentally bumped his knee in between Kaito's legs.

"S-Shinichi, your... your knee, it's against my...you know," Kaito huffed, trying to keep his poker face intact with a bunch of people staring strangely at him.

"S-sorry," the detective muttered back, trying to put his foot down, successfully managing to squeeze it between three different pairs of feet. "Are you...okay?," he asked, looking up at Kaito, realizing he was slightly shorter than the other.

"As okay as okay can be when someone pushes against you like that," Kaito answered back with a laugh. He didn't know if Lady Luck really favored him that much, or if she was having mixed feelings since it happened in the middle of a huge crowd.

"Well, I think we're going to have to stay like this for a while so...is there anything I can to to help you with, uh, this?," Shinichi asked, pointing below towards Kaito where there was a bump in his pants. Kaito thought hard for a moment.

Of course there were several things he would want the detective to do for him, but they were in public, and they weren't exactly dating either. He shook his head slightly.

"Just, don't look down for a bit...that is unless you want to," he whispered with his slightly broken grin. He reached into his (visible) pocket on his jacket, which Shinichi was wearing at the moment, remembering he had left some napkins the last time he had traveled and needed to hide more birds than he can carry. God, he was really going to do this in public, right in front of Shinichi. He reached down into his pants and finished as quick as he could and soon realized that Shinichi wasn't looking down.

Nope.

He was looking at his face. To think that something like that could really shatter his poker face so easily. Kaito blushed harshly at Shinichi's equally flushed face and looked away quickly.

"S-sorry you had to experience that," he muttered so only the detective could hear. The detective just looked away, shaking his head slightly.

"It wasn't all that bad."

They stayed quiet the rest of the trip, dodging people so they wouldn't crush the doves, but, quite noticeably, stuck a bit closer than before. But of course, no one really thought anything of it since it was crowded.

"Next stop, Osaka," the speakers above them rang out. It was slowly turning dark and Hattori was texting like crazy. Or at least that's what Shinichi assumed since no one else could possibly have a reason to text him, and Kaito's phone was also buzzing non-stop from (most likely) Aoko for ignoring her again, or because Hakuba told her about him and Shinichi going to Osaka for a while out of nowhere. Probably the latter.

"Kaito, we're getting off," Shinichi said, and pulled Kaito out of the way of a stampede of people right when the doors opened. "So...now we have to look for Hattori Heiji...but I don't know or rather remember, how he looks like." He looked around at all the people around them, speaking with friends or texting others when he spotted a dark-skinned boy that looked about his age, waving and walking towards them.

"Y-Yo, Kudo," Heiji stammered out. He wasn't expecting the awkwardness that would come in meeting him in person in, well, this form.

"Hattori Heiji?," Shinichi asked with a slight smile on his face and was answered with a smile from the other.

"Yup, the best high-school detective in all a' Osaka," Heiji smiled proudly, puffing out his chest slightly then looked over at the other boy who looked startlingly similar to Shinichi. "Huh, ya' never told me ya' had a twin," he said, checking Kaito out, looking up and down with a perplexed gaze.

"Kuroba Kaito," Kaito presented himself, bowing dramatically," Magician Extraordinaire. Also, I'm not Shin-chan's twin or anything. Just a person who happened to pick him up on the street when his brain decided to stop working properly." He grinned at the Osakan detective who just stared at him with an indescribable gaze which just turned back into another confused glance at Kudo.

"Ya' sure you two aren't related?," he asked again and just got a shake of Shinichi's head as a reply. He turned back to Kaito. "Well, I appreciate that ya' took care of Kudo, but there's only one guest room," Hattori said with a slight smile, thinking it would get awkward soon.

"Oh, that's alright. We've been sharing a bed since I picked him up anyways," Kaito said with a big grin, making Shinichi blush harshly, and Hattori equally so. "So, are we gonna stand here, or are we going to get to your house and introduce ourselves to your parents?"

"R-right," Hattori replied with a slight, awkward smile, leading the two and gesturing Kaito to come closer. "So, uh, I just guessed that his girlfriend is coming or somethin' so this is a complete random guess but, are ya' two datin'?" At this, Kaito almost stopped.

"Well, no, not exactly," the magician answered with his poker face somehow completely intact. "Why do you ask?" He eyed the dark-skinned boy sharply, looking at his actions to determine if there was another hidden meaning since it was only when he or something he loved was in danger when his poker face was complete.

"Ah, no.. Not at all," Hattori answered back a bit quickly. He had loosened his shoulders slightly, Kaito noted, and his face was just slightly flushed. "Was just assumin'"

"That so," Kaito replied almost sharply, and fell back to Shinichi's side as to protect him. Cause from the signs the other detective was showing, it was written in cursive, like a open book , and the words I like him, written clear on the cover. And, honestly, he was kind of terrified that he could take Shinichi away from him, just like that Haibara girl from before had tried.

"Kaito, your kind of squeezing my hand hard," Shinichi squeaked with a small grin. When did it come so naturally for Kaito to hold Shinichi's hand to the point where he did it unconsciously, Kaito didn't know. But he did know it wasn't all that bad since it was obvious Shinichi probably wouldn't push his hand away. He relaxed his grip and grinned a lopsided grin at him.

"Sorry Shin-chan," Kaito answered, continuing to follow Heiji, keeping a close eye on him and the distance from him and Shinichi. They continued walking and finally made it to Hattori's house after about 15 minutes and invited themselves in, only to be met by Hattori's mom.

"Ah, Okan, this 'ere is Kudo Shinichi, and the messy haired guy is Kuroba Kaito, Kudo's temporary guardian a' sorts," Hattori introduced, with a smile, then signaled towards his mother, "and this 'ere is my Okan, Shizuka Hattori." The three bowed towards each other awkwardly.

"So this Kudo boy has amnesia?," Shizuka asked, signaling towards Shinichi who just smiled awkwardly. "And are you sure they're not related 'cause they certainly look it."

"Yup, Kudo's tha' one who's got the amnesia, and nope, I think they're doppelgangers," Heiji answered and led the two boy's towards the guest room which looked like it was cleaned out last minute. The sheets were a bit messy and the items on the small table were arranged messily. "Sorry it's a bit messy, but we didn't know ya' were comin' till last minute," Hattori said as if reading they're minds.

"No, it's alright," Shinichi replied. "Thank's Hattori-kun." Heiji flinched at the honorifics a bit before smiling as best as he can.

"Y-yeah, no problem."

"We need to settle down for a bit," Kaito said aloud, looking at Hattori and the distance between him and his Shin-chan, annoyed. They were unnaturally close, just like how Ran had closed the distance between her and Shinichi before. All these memories came in a flash, which just made his dislike towards the Osakan grow, and it seemed that Heiji had already sensed this and left quietly.

"Now that Hattori-kun left," Shinichi started, then dramatically threw his hands up after closing he door, letting the doves fly out from everywhere letting feathers float in the air before falling noiselessly on the floor.. "I can finally relax and take this coat off." He slipped the coat off and put it on the twin size bed the rested in the corner. Kaito followed suit, resting his suitcase against the door, then letting his birds relax all long the desks and window sill.

"So, I guess we're supposed to fit ourselves in this small bed?," Kaito questioned, laying down on the bed. He positioned himself so he could look at Shinichi who just nodded, right as the knocking sounded at the door.

"If you guys want dinner, you should come out," Heiji's muffled voice sounded which was followed by faded steps.

"Guess we'll figure that out later," the detective said, eyeing the door with his bright blue gaze, then glancing towards Kaito who just whined that he just got comfortable, then got up and followed Shinichi out the door.

When they got to the table, it was an old fashioned table which the four crowded around and started eating, making some small talk while doing so.

"So Kudo, how much do ya' remember?," Hattori asked, and chomped on a dumpling.

"Not much actually. The only thing I remember is something about people in Black," Shinichi replied, taking in a spoonful of rice just when Hattori's knee shot up and hit the table, half choking and everyone turned to stare at him.

"The B-Black Org.?," Heiji practically yelled, wide eyed, getting and annoyed grunt from both Kaito and his mother. "K-Kudo, can we talk outside for a minute." Kaito grabbed Shinichi's hand, as if asking if he wanted to talk about it, while slipping a listening device on the inside of his shirt sleeve. He got a small squeeze back before the warmth left his hand and the two detectives stepped out.

A small gust of cold wind hit them as they walked out and Hattori turned sharply on his heels to face a startled Shinichi.

"Kudo, what do you remember about the Black Org. so far?," he questioned and watched as the other boy hesitated a moment before speaking up.

"They...they were behind bars. Prison bars I think. They looked at me and threatened me. They said...they said there were more of them. Watching. Spying. Targeting me. They were laughing while they said this too," Shinichi near whispered out. He was glad his voice didn't waver too much while saying it, but his stomach did a small flip. Suddenly he felt sharp gaze on them. Someone was watching them. It was a familiar gaze. All too familiar. The gaze of a killer. "Get inside, someone is watching us and it feels dangerous."

Before Hattori could answer, a gun shot sprang out, hitting the cement where Shinichi had been standing a few seconds ago. Aimed so it would have gone through his head. Then another shot was fired.

"Kudo!," Hattori yelled, recognizing the iron smell of blood instantly. The second shot had hit Shinichi straight in the arm when he had stepped forward and slightly side ways, meaning the shooter was on high ground aiming on lower. Adrenaline pumped through his system and his heart beat like it was going to beat out of his chest. Someone shot at his best friend, and that person was not getting away with it. Or that's what he was aiming on before a hand reached out to grab his.

"H-Hattori-kun. Don't...don't go after them," Shinichi gasped out before balancing against the wall and sliding down in pain. "They'll leave...anyways after making...this big of a commotion."

"Kudo! Shit, what do I do?," he damn near yelled and ended up half dragging Shinichi back inside the house just as another shot rang out.

Kaito was already on his feet the moment the door opened to the awful smell of blood and gunpowder. He rushed towards Shinichi who was gripping his arm harshly and Hattori who was covered in his blood, pale in half shock. Getting down on his knees, he took off Shinichi's shirt none too gently, yelling at Hattori to get bandages and check it the bullet went all the way through and commanding his mom to get a bunch of towels.

They both stared at him for a moment before remembering that Shinichi's life was possibly in danger. Kaito already knew damn well what to do since he'd been shot at multiple times during his heists already, not caring that Hattori and his mom didn't know that. He'll come up with some excuse later, but first came Shinichi.

"It went all tha' way through," Hattori rushed out and ran into the room to grab the first aid kid right as his mom rushed with an armful of towels.

"Shinichi, relax alright?," Kaito muttered, using the towels to put pressure on the wound with one hand, making Shinichi yelp in pain while using the other phone to call the police and ambulance. "I'm calling because a shot was fired and hit my friend in the arm. He got shot just now and the shot went all the way through but he's losing blood fast and I'm trying to stop the bleeding as best as I can, but I don't know how long it'll last. I'm in Hattori Heiji's house and I know that everyone there should know where he lives so hurry." The person on the other end of the line grunted and started ordering people around before Kaito hung up to free both his hands into putting more pressure.

"Kuroba! I found tha' bandages," Hattori said, running towards where his best friend lay and starting wrapping the bandage around his stomach, pulling as hard as he could to try to stop the blood from flowing.

"Shin-chan, breath. In. Out. In. Out. Yes, that's right, just keep breathing. The police and ambulance will be here any minute alright?," Kaito said softly. Shinichi was strong. He's survived dozens of gunshots and this time he had Kaito with him. Kaito, who Lady Luck seemed to favor. Yup. It was all going to be aright. Besides, he had instructed one of his best dove's to secretly follow the shooter with both a tracking and hearing device on it and he would find the person in no time.

The ambulance and police sirens sounded from the distance and came to a screeching halt outside of their house, putting Shinichi onto a stretcher and into the ambulance while police questioned Hattori, Kaito and Shizuka and let them in a police car to head to the hospital out of certain circumstances, mostly due to Hattori's dad being the highest ranking officer at the Osaka Prefectural Police Headquarters.

"Heh," Hattori laughed with a little amusement,"leave it up to Kudo to get shot with the first hour of getting to Osaka." He let his bangs fall over his eyes so no one could see what exactly his eyes showed. Guilt. Horror. Fear that the Black Org was on their tail and that shot was a warning from them.

Kaito put on his earbuds and heard the flapping of wings stop after a minute from the listening device and a males voice sounded. It didn't sound like Snake, or any of the others that he knew which made his body relax just the smallest bit and started recording.

"-almost got that shitty detective brat," the voice growled. "Death favor's him my ass. If it did then he wouldn't be alive." The person breathed out in a low sigh and heard a small jingling of bells and heard that his dove made no move, making sure that he had went inside a building that had jingling bells. But these bells sounded just the slightest bit different, most likely from being a completely different shape, or it was a circular bell instead of being bell-shaped.

Kaito stopped the recording at the same time the car stopped and came to a halt in front of a hospital and was led to the benches laid outside in thee hallways of an ER room.

"Hey, Hattori-kun, I need to talk to you," Kaito said aloud. "It's about the Black Org." he added after a bit to make sure he grabbed the Osakan's attention before walking outside the hospital with the detective hot on his tail and into an alley nearby. "I got some things from Shinichi's room," Kaito lied smoothly and took out his phone that was used only for tracking and earbuds, handing it to the detective who picked it up and started playing the recording that was displayed. "I don't know if it's anyone from this Black Org. thingy your talking about but this is the least I could do."

"It's...it's not the Black Org.," Hattori said, tension from his shoulders slipping out. "But this'll help a lot. I'll send this to tha' police." He quietly walked off towards one of the lingering officers and chatted quietly.

"Gosh tantei-kun," Kaito sighed out loud after the detective was out of earshot. "The crazy things you get us into. Not only have I been living with a detective, but now I have to deal with your hot-headed best friend of yours who seems to want to murder the guy who shot you." He thought quietly for a moment before adding ,"You've also made the one and only Kaitou Kid fall for the harshest critic and most amazing detective in the world."

He thought back to a few days ago when everything was still normal. Aoko being her usual mop-swinging self, Hakuba who had went to England to meet his family again who texted and chatted with the two every day after their school ended, Akako...well as creepy as ever, and him being his old happy self.

Speaking of friends, he thought and pulled his other phone out which had stopped ringing and buzzing after getting to Hattori's house. Not surprisingly, a majority of them were from Aoko. She texted mostly about how she met Hakuba and that they had decided to walk around with each other and that Kaito should join them and how he should finally join them for dinner since it's been a while and Hakuba was going to help cook and join them. However, what was surprising was that there were 5 or 6 texts from "Unknown" saying that they needed blood samples from Shinichi and asking if he was still Conan, concluding that this person was most likely the Haibara Ai girl from before.

How and where she got his phone number, he had no idea, but decided that if she was such a great hacker (mostly from some stalking and checking up on) that she probably got it from hacking.

He sighed again heavily before reentering the hospital and went through the maze of halls before reaching the ER room and saw Hattori had already made his way back and was now talking with a doctor and his mom.

"Kudo Shinichi is okay. The bullet missed all bones and went through skin and muscle. He'll have stitches and staples for about 20 days at most, but that's about it. He'll have to stay for about 2 and a half days to recover from the blood loss and stay in the hospital," the doctor said with a small smile. "It's a good thing you took action immediately or else he could have died from blood loss. His blood type is actually quite rare being a B-negative so please keep in mind to ask him to donate when he is feeling better again."

"Thank you," Kaito said, approaching the small group. "Can I possibly stay with him for the next few days?," he asked. "I promise I won't get in the way too much." The doctor nodded and shuffled away as Shinichi came out from behind the doors and pushed into a room a few rooms down with an IV and blood bag, hanging and poles from either side of him and nurses pushing him.

"Meitantei-kun is getting attention from nurse girls when he already has me," Kaito muttered, mock-pouting and imagining the detective's reaction to it. He didn't notice when Hattori looked at him with the indescribable gaze from when they first met and followed Kaito with his eyes when he entered the room where Shinichi was being held.

Kaito took one of the rolling chairs and sat on it, laying his head on the bed heavily, taking Shinichi's hand and holding it as he drifted off to sleep, muttering a soft, "Good night Shin-chan" before sleeping, not feeling the small squeeze that Shinichi gave as an answer.


	8. Christmas One-Shot Special!

**_Summary:_**

 _Has nothing to do with the other story c:_

 _Kaito is suspicious of Shinichi cheating! He's been going outside a lot and coming back with the smell of woman's perfume. He wants to get to the bottom of it but Shinichi is very sharp when it comes to him._

 _What exactly can Shinichi be hiding just a few days before Christmas?_

 _Developed KaiShin relationship (4 years after 'Conan' incident, both 21 yrs old)_  
 _They are dating and are both currently living in Shinichi's mansion-like-house. Ran and Aoko both started dating and hanging out with their own boyfriends._

 _Story Start!_

"Shin-channn," Kaito whined, glomping on Shinichi who was looking at case files at his desk from behind.

"Kai, I'm working," the detective replied with annoyance clear in his tone but made no move to get his clingy boyfriend off. He sighed heavily, eyeing the case files wearily, sipping from his cup of coffee. "Christmas is the time when relations are supposed to be developed but the crime and suicide rates increase just as much."

It was a few days before Christmas and Shinichi had been working non-stop for about three days, working to clear up the many cases that started piling up. He looked out the window and saw he had almost worked till midnight again.

"Then take a day or two off for me Shin-chan," Kaito said with a big grin. "I promise I'll make it worth your while" he purred with a seductive grin.

For the first time in a very long while, Shinichi actually considered this. Christmas was in a few days and he had pulled one too many all nighters, even for being the Heisei Holmes of the century. And he had...other things to do as well.

"Well, I guess a few days wouldn't hurt too much," he sighed and stretched from his chair. Kaito wrapped his hands around Shinichi's head and pecked him on the forehead with a grin. "Well I'm sure you have a plan, so where are we going first?"

"First? We're going to your bed to get you rested up for tomorrow," the Magician answered, snapping his fingers and poofed Shinichi into his pajamas. "I can't have my precious detective falling asleep in the middle of our date, now can I?"

"...stupid theif."

"Aww don't be so mean Shin-chan," Kaito said with a laugh and swooped Shinichi up in his arms princess style. "Besides, I know you know you love me." He carried the detective up to his room and threw him onto the bed, dropping straight down next to him. Looking at Shinichi, he smiled and placed a light feathery kiss on his lips, a grin plastered on his face without thought.

"Can you call Megure for me?," Shinichi yawned, blinking rapidly to stay awake to make out his last words before closing his eyes completely, unconsciously wrapping his hands around the magician before dozing off.

"...Shin-chan, I can't do anything with you holding me like this," he muttered, careful as to not wake up his now sleeping boyfriend. Instead, he held him closer with a light smile that he rarely showed anyone and sucked on Shinichi's skin, leaving an impressive mark of ownership. "Well, I'm not complaining though." He stroked Shinichi's hair and started dozing off, Shinichi pulled close to his chest and a light smile still snug on his face.

Shinichi woke up with a yawn and a smell of coffee drifting in from the kitchen. He pushed the thick blanket that Kaito probably put on him off and slowly made his way down... and walked straight into decorations that covered the living room.

"Shin-chan! You woke up! How do you like the new makeover?," Kaito asked with wide arms and a grin almost equally as big.

"...mind can't process. Need coffee...," Shinichi muttered with tired eyes. It was way too early to be dealing with so many colors. He made a beeline to the dining table where a hot cup of coffee was placed and took a big gulp. They waited in silence for a few minutes, waiting for the caffeine to start kicking in.

"So, now that you had your coffee, what do you think of the decorations?," Kaito asked again. This time the detective looked around his surroundings with bright eyes.

"It's pretty," he uttered out after a moment with a small grin on his face. "Now all we need to finish this is a heist gem," he added jokingly and saw how Kaito was seriously considering this. "Don't even think about it."

"But Shin-chan~~ I still need to look for Pandora and entertain my once in a month or so audience," Kaito whined with a mock pout. The detective looked away which earned him a raised eyebrow.

"Didn't you say you'd entertain me for the next few days?," he asked, trying to cover up the slight pink the had risen on his face. The thief blushed slightly at this too, then hugged the other boy with a grin that read surprise and pure happiness.

"To think that my Shin-chan said this," Kaito laughed.

"Who ever said I was yours?," the detective asked with the blush now darkened to a deep red.

"You yourself my dear boyfriend. When you gave me your virginity," he answered in an obvious tone. Kaito laughed at Shinichi's flustered reaction to this, playing with the cowlick the stood out at the back of Shinichi's head. "Hurry and finish your coffee Shin-chan. We're leaving in 10 minutes." He pulled back from the hug, placing a chaste kiss on the detective's lips before heading back to their room to put more decorations.

"God, he's just so...," the detective then sighed, unable to find a word to label his mysterious boyfriend. He gulped down his now lukewarm coffee, and went to the kitchen to get a second helping. When he had finished, Kaito was already downstairs, juggling with a few random items he picked up and a grin on his face.

"Looks like your done," Kaito said, making the items disappear one by one. Shinichi put his cup in the sink with a nod and let the Magician approach him, cover him in a long piece of cloth. And quickly change him into some regular warm clothes, not missing the split-second where the Magician's hands ran across his whole body.

"Now let's get going! It's been so long since we've had a day together like this so we're going to feed you properly," Kaito smiled and tugged Shinichi out the door leaving no room for complaint. They first went to a newly opened restaurant that had Christmas decorations covering ever inch of the interior. The tables were covered in a dark red cloth rimmed with gold and the chairs with a candy cane design. The walls had snowflake patterns and the ceiling had ornaments hanging at different heights.

"They really went all out," Shinichi commented, breathing the light smell of chocolate, coffee, and gingerbread.

"That's what makes it all the more Christmas-y!" Kaito pulled them to a waiter, saying he reserved a table and was led to a table right near a window.

"Thanks Kai, I really needed this," Shinichi said with a smile after sitting down. He took the Magician's hand, giving it a silent squeeze. He really did. All the cases were starting to get to him. Even if he had a hard heart, it's not like it wasn't unbreakable. Even Shinichi had a limit, despite the way he usually acts.

"I know," was all Kaito said when a waitress came to their table and set a few plates (which Kaito had already ordered the day before) giving them a smile and a blush, mainly directed at Kaito. When the waitress left, Shinichi gave his boyfriend a roll of his eyes.

"God, your always such a flirt."

"What are you talking about Shin-chan?," Kaito answered dramatically. "I only have eyes for you!"

"I know you do because I wouldn't allow otherwise." At this, Kaito raised his eyebrows with a lopsided grin now on his face playfully. He took a piece of a chocolate cake and put a mouthful of it in his mouth. "You said we were going to get a real meal but look at you eating all this chocolate," Shinichi muttered, sweatdropping.

"Hey! At least I don't run my life on this, unlike some caffeine freak," Kaito countered, pointing his fork.

"At least I won't get something like diabetes unlike you," Shinichi countered back with a smirk on his face.

"And look at you and your height," the magician exclaimed with laughter glinting in his eyes. "Must be the caffeine."

"Th-this is just and effect from 4698," the other said, squinting his eyes in annoyance. They stayed silent for a moment then burst out laughing, causing others to turn and glare at the two.

"Well, I'm not going to complain, it's easier to snuggle you," Kaito whispered, winking before ushering Shinichi to start eating the chocolate goods on their table, and taking another huge bite of his chocolate cake.

They finished in about half an hour, making it about 10:30 when they paid and left.

"Shin-chan, lets do something fun!," the magician said with a playful look in his eyes, making Shinichi shiver in fright in what Kaito could possibly want. And he had a right to shiver when Kaito had pulled them in front of a girls dress store.

"Kai, I am not wearing dresses," he said with a stern look. Kaito pouted, which quickly turned into a sharp Kid grin before snapping his fingers, leaving Shinichi in a wig with natural make-up, a pair of high-heels and a dress that matched the color of the pink heels. "Kaito...," Shinichi growled in a dangerously low tone.

"Come on Shin-chan, it's not like you haven't done it before," he pointed out quickly before the made-up boy kicked him in the crotch. It was true. When Shinichi had turned back and had to hide for a bit, he had dressed up as a girl, 'pretending' to be Kaito's girlfriend for a while because some Black Organization people were still lurking around after the big arrest.

"That doesn't mean I have to dress up like a girl," he growled but followed him into the store anyways. What can he say? He was a curious person. The bell jingled when they opened the door, meeting the light smell of the shop. The inside had dresses hung on every wall of the store and rackets full of vibrant Christmas colored dresses everywhere.

"Hi! Welcome to Dress 'n Stride! What kinds of dresses would you like to try out?," a person said, full of energy. She looked both Shinichi and Kaito with wide grins.

"Can we look at the Christmas mini dresses?," Kaito asked casually, and followed the girl into the shop, eyeing several different dresses with Shinichi staring at him the entire way.

"This is the hottest dress right now!," the person smiled, holding up a dress that had ruffles on the bottom half, going from a light blue to a dark royal blue while the top half was a pure white lace, decorated with glitter.

"Shin-chan, you have to wear this," Kaito said, eyes shimmering a bright violet-indigo color.

"Kai, I can't possibly-"

"No Shin-chan. You have to. Or...," Kaito's words trailed off to silence. Instead, he took the dress and took out the long piece of cloth he had used that morning, covering Shinichi in it and pulling it back a second later, leaving Shinichi, blushing while wearing the dress with matching shoes. Who knows where that came from?

"B-B-BAKAITOOOOOO!," Shinichi screamed.

Kaito almost sighed. Maybe his boyfriend had spent too much time with his childhood friend. Too many bad habits picked up. Way too many.

"Aww, Shin-chan, you look beautiful in that dress," Kaito complimented with shiny eyes. "But I know some other dresses that'll look good on you~" He covered the blushing detective yet again, uncovering to show him now in a cute frilly maid's dress with matching legging's and shoes.

"U-um, c-could you possible be K-Kudo Shinichi?," the girl from before asked with a half shocked half amazed face. "Y-Your hair is..." Kaito looked at Shinichi and froze. When quick changing, he usually took off the wig's, and since it became such a habit...

"Kai, I'm going to have a panic attack. And Kai, seriously?," Shinichi whispered.

"So, yeah he's Kudo Shinichi," Kaito answered the girl with a smile, thankful for his superb poker face. "And I'm Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire." He bowed down and popped a blue rose in front of the girl who stood there shocked.

"I-I'm Ayame Adachi," the girl introduced herself, bowing and taking the rose. "I-It's a pleasure to meet the both of you, even if it's in an awkward situation like this one." she held out her business-card like card which Shinichi took with a grin, trying to keep his own usually cool mask on without having a mental breakdown.

"Sorry to put you in such an awkward situation," Shinichi said,"but can you please keep this a secret? I'll call you and tell you about it so please." Ayame just nodded slightly and walked off with a dazed expression.

Kaito was annoyed at how well the two had worked together, and had no idea why. Maybe because Ayame was a girl? He quick-changed Shinichi back, then froze. Who knew that the Kaito Kid could get this jealous.

"Kai? You okay there?,"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," the magician answered back a bit too quickly, earning himself a glance of concern. "I'm fine really," he said again with more confidence and made a convincing smile.

"Kai, I have to go somewhere before dinner so you could eat without me, okay?" Now this made Kaito's smile falter a bit.

"Shin-chan! Your leaving me?," Kaito pouted. The detective nodded with a small I'm-sorry kind of smile. Kaito just sighed. "Alright Shin-chan." Well he could always just put some kid of dev-

"Also, no tracking devices, no listening devices and no following me," Shinichi said sternly, giving a half apologetic but half serious look. "Even if you did, I'll kind them within seconds anyways." Well there goes that plan.

"But Shin-channnnn."

"No, Kai."

"But-"

"No."

They gave each other looks, then burst out laughing. They continued to enjoy their day together, but, as Shinichi said, he left right before dinner in a rush, leaving a sad Kaito in their house, munching on food.

When Shinichi came back, he looked ruffled up and red faced, slamming the door closed, making Kaito raise an eyebrow.

"Shin-chan?," he called out, and approached his boyfriend, but was met with a blast of perfume about a foot away. At this Kaito frowned and got down next to Shinichi, bringing him princess style into their bedroom, taking a short sniff.

It was woman's perfume.

And Kaito didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Kai, sorry I'm late," Shinichi said with tired eyes. Kaito didn't answer, but instead just poofed them into pajama's and pushed them into bed. "Kai? Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Are you mad at me?"

No answer.

"Kai, I'm sorry if your mad about me leaving you before dinner," Shinichi sighed softly. "I'm sorry." He hugged Kaito who faced away from behind and closed his eyes, drifting away to sleep while muttering apologies.

When they woke up, they acted like things were normal, but anyone could practically see the tension between them. But that was just how it was between them. Until someone brought up the problem, it would just stay awkward.

Today was Christmas Eve, a day that they would hang around in the house together but that wasn't exactly a good idea when there was tension like this, so instead, Shinichi just left the house, saying he'll be back for dinner and a silent agreement was made. Once the door clicked shut, Kaito, being the person he is, put on his earbuds from his phone to listen to Shinichi.

"Damn it Shin-chan. If you come home with woman's perfume there's no way I can't try to listen in," Kaito muttered.

"Sorry I came early today! There's just- one second please," Shinichi said, and the tap of fingers came out, followed by a lot of rustling. "Ah, please don't talk for a moment."

"Kai, I thought I told you not the use this kind of thing," Shinichi said, his pouting clear through the speaker. "Or else it won't be much of a..." The words trailed off, turning inaudible for Kaito to hear. "Anyways Kai, I promise it isn't anything bad." And with that, the device was crushed and Kaito just stared at his phone. Shinichi just knows him too well. But the device was inside his shirt. It would've been impossible to find unless he had stripped his shirt...

"Shin-chan. You can't possibly be cheating on me, can you?," he asked the TV but didn't expect the voice that answered him.

"Aho, there's no way Ku-Shinichi would cheat on you," Hattori's voice answered him from behind. (After working together for four years, they decided to call each other by their first names) Kaito turned around to stare at his guest who had just set down a bag."It's probably jus' a present or somethin'." The Osakan detective approached him with a smirk. "Unless your jus' being jealous?"

"So what if I am?," Kaito asked him angrily. Hattori raised his eyebrow. Well, it wasn't exactly something you would usually hear from a person like him. "Or rather, how could I not be? Shin-chan was covered in women's perfume!"

"Yer jus' bein' stupid," Hattori said with a smile playing at his lips. "I think I know what Shinichi's try'n ta do. He did bring it up before." In a flash, Kaito had put his hands on Heiji's arms harshly.

"What is he trying to do that requires him to strip," he asked, the intensity of his eyes making Heiji shiver and almost break into cold sweat.

"I c-can't tell ya' or Shinichi'll be mad ya' know," he answered with a laugh, pushing the hands off of him. "Beside's, it's nothin' bad. I think you'd like it." He took the bag from where he left it. "It's a present from me ta' you and Shinichi. Well, I just came to give out tha' present's so I'm gonna take my leave."

"Better be worth something that could make my Shin-chan want to strip his shirt off for," Kaito muttered, then sighed. Well, he had a whole day to spend freely, so why not enjoy it?

He first decided to just walk around and become friends with some people in the area and just so happened to bump into Ran, who was walking hand in hand with Hondou Eisuke.

"Mouri-chan! What a surprise!," Kaito exclaimed with a bright smile. "It's been a while since we've seen each other!"

"We just saw each other a week ago," Ran laughed. "Oh, you boy's never met each other right? Kuroba-kun, this is Hondou Eisuke. Eisuke, this is Kuroba Kaito, Shinichi's boyfriend."

"O-Oh! Nice to meet you Kuroba-kun," Eisuke said and bowed down, almost falling forward but was righted by Ran. "S-Sorry, I'm just kind of clumsy," he muttered, flustered, while Kaito eyed him carefully. This guy might by 'clumsy' but he was definitely no idiot. The sharp look that lasted a split second said it all.

"Nice to meet you too!," Kaito answered, popping a blue rose, but doing no more to explain. He had to be cautious around this guy. He was dangerous. That's what his guts told him and those guts have saved him from multiple near-deaths.

"So, how's Shinichi doing?," Ran asked with curiosity.

"I think he's doing okay, but I think he's cheating on me," the magician pouted, getting two are-you-really-saying-this kind of looks. "He came home with girl's perfume on just the other day!"

"Really?!," Eisuke asked with shock clear on his face, which then turned into a calculating look and turned into laughter. "I think I know what he's trying to do," the boy laughed. "He's trying to-"

"Eisuke-kun! Shhhhh!," Ran burst out, covering the now surprised boy's mouth. "W-well I think it's time that we continue our date, right Eisuke-kun?" He nodded rigidly and followed Ran down the street.

"Yeah, I'll just go too," Kaito muttered to himself, and turned on his heels to continue the rest of the day in thought. What in the world could Shinichi possibly be doing that two people know just by thinking? Sure those two might be geniuses but his own IQ was 400 so he doubted that it was using much brain power to think of a conclusion. He sighed and continued to wander around for a while.

It was late at night when Shinichi came home and sighed heavily, leaning against the door to his house. Tomorrow was going to be the day he would show Kaito what he'd been working on for the past two days.

"Ahh, stop thinking about it," he told himself and looked down at the covered clothes and box of shoes he held in his hands. "Just hope that Kai is asleep." He entered his house and was met by silence, meaning two things. One, Kaito was asleep, or two, he was waiting to scare him, lurking around somewhere.

"Kai? You awake?," Shinichi called and entered his room to find Kaito sitting on the bed, thinking deeply about something. "Well, this is a rare sight," he commented and sat next to Kaito with a raised eyebrow. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just wondering where you've been and what you could possibly be scheming behind my back," he answered with a genuine hurt expression on his face. "These few day's all you've been doing is going out, then when you come back you smell like some woman's been all over you, and that look you had yesterday when you came home too." He looked at Shinichi who's expression turned into shock,then to laughter. "Why are you laughing Shin-chan! I'm being serious here! You could possibly be cheating on me!"

"Kai, I would never cheat on you. I promise," Shinichi said with a laugh. "I'll explain it all tomorrow so go get some sleep. I'm going to take a shower." The magician just nodded quizzically but decided to just follow what his Shin-chan wanted. After all, he could finally relax since everything was going to be explained the next day. Christmas day.

When Kaito woke up, he was surprised to find the bed empty, meaning Shinichi had woken up before him, and that was very rare.

"Shin-chan? Where are you?," Kaito called out, blinking rapidly to clear his vision and yawned. "Shin-chan?" He was answered by silence and decided to get up and start searching. On the door, a note was taped.

Go to the place where snowflakes fall inside and sweet magic is made, it read. Kaito, being who he is, figured it out immediately and got dressed as fast as he could. He ran through the coldness and turned a few corners, stopping in front of the restaurant which was decorated corner to corner in Christmas ornaments and stickers.

A waitress stepped in front of him, the same waitress who had served them before and gave him a small white note that matched with the one from before.

"Someone brought this in and told me to give it to you." The magician just nodded, not bothering to say thanks to the waitress. And of course, when he opened it, it was another riddle. He smiled. How very creative of his Shin-chan. To make him run around Tokyo just to look for him.

He ran around, taking taxi's and and trains to run around everywhere for the entire day, leaving him almost out of breath and all ruffled up. It was almost midnight when he finally made it to the first place they had met.

The clock tower.

It was still dark, meaning it wasn't midnight just yet. A figure came running towards him and into his arms.

"S-Shin-chan? Is that you?," he asked bewildered. Maybe it was just a trick of the light but he just saw Shinichi in-

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

The light flared up along the tower walls, exploding into several different colors while lighting up the whole area around them. And what a sight to see.

Shinichi was wearing a beautiful long dress that was coated in glitter and snowflakes from top to bottom with the top part going from a Bright blue, trailing down to a bright white. His wig was made to go in a rose-like bun and his shoe's were 3 inch high-heels that were decorated in fake diamonds and a matching color for the dress.

"Shin-chan what is-" he was one again cut off and, this time, was the one to be covered in the cloth, feeling how all his clothes were being changed at a rapid pace, and when uncovered, wore a suit that matched the dress perfectly. "This is a dream."

"No it's not Kai," Shinichi whispered with a light smile which made the magician's poker face shatter like fragile glass or ice, to reveal a dark blushing face.

"Um...the smell-"

"That was because i was being sized."

"The face?"

"Ayame-san...found a hickey when I had to take my shirt off to get sized properly so I rushed out without getting sized."

"Then-!"

"I was getting resized because of the incident."

They both became silent, looking at each other, both with a dark shade of red coating their faces.

"God I was being such and idiot," Kaito murmured and pulled Shinichi into a deep kiss, tasting the faintest trace of chocolate on his lips. He licked the detective's lips, asking for entrance and was allowed in, their tongue's becoming entangled in one another and their breathing becoming rougher. Kaito pulled back reluctantly for air. "You've got to thank Ayame-san for me."

"We'll do that later. Less talk. More kiss."

They pulled into each other, letting the silent winter air wrap them under the bright colorful lights.

-The End-


	9. Chapter 8: Identity

**I am going to be uploading in one huge bulk tomorrow**

It was very early in the morning when Shinichi had woken up to find Kaito holding his hand loosely, head down on the hospital bed.

"How long have I been out for," he asked himself, and didn't expect it when the magician had answered him.

"Too little for the normal you," he had answered, peering up at Shinichi with sharp indigo eyes. "Do you remember everything that happened before you got here?" The detective shook his head slightly and winced when he turned his arm slightly.

"Not everything. I kind of remember being shot, but after that, I don't remember anything." Kaito just nodded and sighed, squeezing Shinichi's hand. The detective lay a questioning gaze on him.

"Ne, Shinichi. Do...do you suppose that maybe, just maybe, Hattori likes you?," he asked, burying his face in his arms in hopes of covering his expression.

"Kaito, what the heck are you saying?," the detective asked. "God. The second thing you ask about when I wake up is if Hattori-kun likes me," he muttered with a face palm. "No, of course he doesn't like me. His eyes don't dilate when in front of me and he acts like any other friend would do."

"I-is that so," Kaito answered. "I just thought he was way too close for normal friends. He also asked strange questions!," he countered.

"Kaito...are you, by any chance... jealous?"

Kaito stopped in his tracks, mouth still hanging open. Was he jealous? Can _th_ e Kaitou Kid really get _jealous?_ He felt Shinichi stare at him for a moment and realized he had stayed silent for a good minute or two.

"N-no way can I possibly get jealous," the magician finally answered but felt himself feel the slightest bit of guilt. But it was the truth, or at least what he felt he thought was the truth. "Besides, even if Hattori-kun did like you, I wouldn't allow it. You already took my...my f-first kiss." Shinichi stared at him as if not believing what the other boy had just said, blushing a light pink just like Kaito.

The door opened at that moment and Hattori walked in with Kazuha at his side.

"Yo! Ku- Did I interrupt something?" The two osakan's stared at the blushing faces of the boys with questioning looks.

"No, no! Not at all!," Shinichi answered with a smile. "Don't stand there and come in." The two did so and stood next to Kaito with an awkward smile.

"So...you feelin' okay?," Hattori asked, breaking through the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I'm alright. A little bit of pain but nothing I can't handle," he answered and turned his gaze towards the girl who stood next to him. "Who are you?"

"O-Oh! My name's Kazuha Toyama, Ran-chan's best friend!," Kazuha introduced herself with a light smile.

"I feel bad for asking...but who is this 'Ran' person your talking about?," Shinichi now asked, puzzled while two of them looked at him with shock and disbelief and Kaito looked at him with a blank look. But beneath the blank look, he was mentally facepalming himself with equal disbelief.

The two had met, but only for a couple of moments. He should have wondered about the lack of reaction but his thoughts had gotten too in the way for him to notice much of anything really. Shinichi's reactions seemed like the normal him, besides the fact that he was a bit nicer than usual, but Ran had probably just assumed that it was the effect of not seeing each other in so long. He mentally slapped himself for not realizing this sooner as well as leaving enough cracks in his poker face to have Aoko see his true feelings, now that he thought back.

The other two who continued to gape at him for another moment clamped their mouths shut. The detective just laughed slightly at their expressions, not realizing that this was actually a really big issue.

"Ya don't remember nee-chan?!," Hattori yelled wide-eyed and laughed as if on the verge of being hysterical. And who knows? Maybe he was. He continued laughing while the other three looked at him in shock.

"H-Heiji, yer freaking us out," Kazuha muttered. "But I can guess why." She sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go an' get us some drinks. What do ya guys want?"

"Chocolate milk!"  
"Coffee."

The detective of the west just kept laughing hysterically until Kazuha marched up to him and pulled him down by gripping his shirt and kissed him harshly.

"You have to answer yer girlfriend when she's talkin' to ya," she growled and let go of him before marching out of the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving a blushing detective, one half shocked-half relieved magician and another confused detective, staring after the girl.

"Well, that's some girlfriend you got there Hattori-kun," Kaito said after a moment of silence. She reminded him of another girl who was exactly like her, hot-tempered, act before thinking, and rushing into action as soon as something didn't go her way. Scratch that, there were two. "How do you survive from such a thing?"

"Hmm. I wonder too Kaitou Kid-san," the Osakan answered back sharply, making both Shinichi and Kaito to freeze for a split second. "Looks like ya' already knew 'bout it too huh Kudo."

"Hattori-kun, what in the world could possibly make you think I'm Kaitou Kid? I mean sure I'm just as handsome and charming, but that can't possibly be enough explanation," Kaito said dramatically, his poker face in perfect synchronization with his words, and at this both detectives had to fight the urge to roll their eyes at the overly dramatic thief.

"There were only two clues. But those clues 're 'nough clues to put you in jail Kaitou-san," Heiji said calmly, flashing a cold glare at Kaito which just seemed to deflect back with a sharp grin of his own, none backing down.

"Continue on with your little deduction Hattori-kun. I'm pleased that you think I'm my favorite idle so please do elaborate."

"Tha first clue was yer eyes. Pretty, but it's a rare color ain't it? 'Specially for a japanese person. The second clue was what ya muttered under yer breath. Somethin' like 'Meitantei-kun's gettin attention from tha nurse girls when he already has me'? Meitantei-kun bein' somethin' only the Kaitou Kid has ever used, an' a name only used for Kudo Shinichi, meaning you already knew his lil' secret. And there are only so many people who actually know aren't there?" When he finished he looked up to see a still smirking Kaito, although the devilish grin was a centimeter too small and Shinichi staring at the thief in question with a blush and a slight glare.

"Gosh, detectives and their ears," Kaito muttered under his breath so no one else could hear. Hattori looked back and forth between the two right when the door slammed open to reveal Kazuha with 4 bottles of drinks in her hands.

"Eh? Did I miss somethin'?," she asked, feeling the burst of tension that can suffocate any living thing in the room if left for a minute. This was one of the times when she wished she could've stayed oblivious to the situation and just carry on with life. "I...um, brought you drinks?"

"You didn't miss anything ojou-san," Kaito answered with a sweet lady-killing smile and snapped his fingers, relieving the girl of the weight and poofed everyone's drinks in their own hands. Using his empty hand, he popped a flower and looked up at her, watching as she took it slowly with just the smallest blush. "Thank you for bringing our drinks."

Hattori clicked his tongue in annoyance, trying to keep his anger in check by looking at the green tea Kazuha decided to get for him and opening the cap rather harshly. Shinichi rolled his eyes at the thief, equally annoyed and instead signaled the pissed detective to come closer while Kaito just looked at the two, Kazuha right at his side.

"Hattori-kun. I want to ask you something," Shinichi whispered into the detectives ears sending shivers up his spine. He backed away and looked at the girl and thief who had puzzled looks on their faces. "Kaito, Toyama-san, can you please leave me and Hattori-kun alone? Just for a few minutes?" Kazuha just nodded, oblivious to what had just happened and left the room. Kaito on the other hand hesitated for a minute before leaving.

"What did ya want Kudo?," the Osakan detective asked, still annoyed at what Kaito had done with his girlfriend. "Revenge or somethin'? Or are ya gonna tell me about your whole relationship with the Kaitou Kid?"

At this Shinichi smiled a very cold smile, making Heiji regret asking, but he had to admit, this was a nice different compared to the normal 'Kudo Shinichi'. This Kudo actually showed more feelings than he ever really did, and he could only really thank Kaito for this, even if he was _the_ Kaito Kid.

"Revenge. I guess you can call it that," Shinichi answered back, ignoring the second question that was shot at him. "Say, has Kaito been acting weirdly around you? Always pissed off or annoyed?" Heiji was about to shake his head, but thought back, realizing that the magician had been a bit agitated when he was talking to Kudo.

"I mean...I guess?"

"Hmm. Is that so."

Those few words sent chills up his back. Any other person would have thought it was completely normal, but Heiji knew better. Being a detective, it felt like he had an alarm in his body that would go off when he felt a person was dangerous, and right now, that alarm was blaring, screaming like a dying cat.

"Did you know that he thought you liked me?," Shinichi asked and looked around for a pencil and paper to write on and was surprised to find Heiji giving him exactly that. He smiled, thankful that he was able to read him.

 _Answer yes_ , he wrote quickly on the paper and met Heiji's eyes who seemed to look at him weirdly but answered anyways.

"Y-yeah."  
"I just...wanted to know if it was true. You know, just as confirmation."  
"W-wow, I didn't know this day woulda come so quick ya'know. I...wanted to tell you before but, I guess since ya have amnesia an' all it wouldn't matter as much, but I used ta like ya. A lot. And maybe I still have some feelin's for ya and-"

"SHIN-CHAN!," Kaito screamed, slamming the doors open and glared at Heiji before glomping on the not so surprised detective. Hattori just stared the Kaito and opened his mouth but just clamped it shut, his mind running double time to figure out what just happened.

"Right, 'course you put a listenin' device on him," Hattori finally muttered and face palmed. "Should'a known. Thanks for explaining Kudo," he said, sarcasm leaking from those few words and watched Kaito give him a strange look, unable to figure out the emotions that ran beneath those eyes.

"Your look was priceless," Shinichi laughed, watching Kaito get up with a little humor in his eyes. "Who would have thought a lady-killer like you could possibly look so frantic."

"You know it's not very nice to use someone's feelings like this meitantei-san," Kaito replied with a lopsided grin, not caring to hide the fact that he was Kaitou Kid anymore, not wanting a hot-headed detective like Hattori to be on his tail. He already had that Hakuba bastard on him. The horrible things that would happen if someone like Heiji was thrown in the mix. "You know, I have to say that you acting like this is a good thing. It means your remembering more about yourself, even if you think your not."

"The Kaitou Kid actually cares 'bout Kudo regainin' his mem'ries," Heiji muttered to himself as if thinking the impossible. "He kidnapped Kudo to help him regain his memories."

"Oi Oi, tantei-han, I'm not such a heartless person," Kaito countered with a wide grin. "Besides, meitantei-kun here is my favorite detective and critic. I couldn't possibly just leave him there on the street."

"Ya aho, you coulda jus' dropped 'im off at that Haibara kid's house. Why'd ya kidnap 'im off tha streets?," Heiji asked with an incredulous look. He was _the_ Kaitou Kid, so he had to at least have thought of something as simple as that. Everything seemed to freeze for a minute because Kaito became speechless. He himself didn't know why either. He had an IQ of 400 so he should have at least thought of that.

"Well I was running from Nakamori Keibu, I couldn't have just stopped by in the middle of he night and go, hello! I was just running from the police but just happened to see your friend pass out in the middle of the street. Just wanted to let you know!," he finally said (lied), mimicking what Hattori assumed was an exact copy of one of the police members, which did kind of freak him out, but of today, this was the least freakiest thing that's happened.

"Guys, Toyama-san is coming back," Shinichi said, annoyed that they had been talking about him like he wasn't there. "We'll talk about this later."

And just as Shinichi had said, Kazuha slammed the door open to his hospital room and looked from Shinichi, to Kaito, to Heiji, and back.

"I had a bad feeling in my gut for some reason and now it's gone," she finally says after a moment, then leaves, leaving the three of them sweat-dropping behind her.

"Your girlfriend also seems to have some sixth sense," Kaito says with a small laugh. "So where were we?"

"You were explaining your excuse as to why you couldn't have dropped me off at one of my -supposedly- friends house instead," Shinichi grumbled.

"Well that don't matter anymore now that you've kidnapped 'im. What in fuck's name were you even doin' in Beika? And near Kudo's mansion?," Heiji asked sharply, trying to keep an eye on every move the thief made while answering. But they called him a phantom thief for a reason.

"Well Nakamori-keibu was close to finding out where I live so I had to find a different heist place, and I thought, Oh! Why don't I make tantei-kun, currently meitantei-san's, day a bit brighter? So I held a heist near him!," Kaito answered with a big grin which gave away nothing.

"Ya say that like it's no big deal... Are you insane? Yer tryin ta get a detective on your tail!," Heiji practically yelled and just facepalmed when the magician shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well I've been told by many people that my head is not in it's right mind. But please, just who do you think I am? Besides, with meitantei-san there, it's always more fun! He puts up an actual challenge." At this Shinichi rose an eyebrow.

"You know," Shinichi spoke up, "I've been wanting to ask, but I'm just going to assume because of these facts, but was I a detective?"

Kaito and Heiji both stopped to stare at him like he was insane and all he could do was wave a hand in their faces to see if they haven't been turned to stone, because they froze like statues, the only thing indicating that they were alive being the small fall and rise of their chests. And they stayed that way for a good 3 to 4 minutes jut staring at him, as if trying to find out it Shinichi was really the person they once knew.

"Oi, oi, Kudo. Don't tell me you forgot about being a detective," Heiji finally asked, cutting through the silence. "You were super freakin popular! You were one 'a tha best out there! So good that ya hold the title of 'Detective of the East!"

"Yeah Shin-chan! How could you forget all of those moments when we fought against each other and you always came so close to catching poor old me. You even got the name 'KID-killer' for it!," Kaito said, earning himself a small choking sound from the dark skinned detective. "Well I mean, you were so good at what you are! A big critic, arrogant, stuck up and sometimes hot-headed like you friend here-"

"Hey! I am NOT hot-headed!," Heiji yelled, pissed off at the magician's description of 'detective'.

"I don't think I was that arrogant or stuck-up from what I remembered so far," Shinichi growled, crossing his arms in a huff and glared at Kaito with an angry twitch of his eyebrow.

"Nah, you definitely were," the other two answered back in unison, the same tone in both their tones. The three glared at each other before huffing out a puff of angry air and sighed. Shinichi was trying to get through his mind that he was -for some reason- a very famous detective and was apparently still well known, although it would explain Hakuba's rather strange reaction. Kaito was getting through his mind that he completely messed up when he forgot to tell his Shin-chan about his own self AND the fact that he had given up trying to hide his identity around Heiji, which was definitely unusual for the normal him. Heiji, well his mind was pounding like it was a ticking time bomb that exploded way faster than it was supposed to. First, Kaitou Kid, THE Kaitou Kid, gave his identity up to him. Second, Kudo didn't even know about himself being super popular and had somehow been this way for three days without noticing. His mind couldn't keep up with all of this properly, but he was trying.

"So now that we've cleared all this up, what do we do now?," Shinichi asked after 5 minutes of thinking time. "and a better question, where in the world did Toyama-san go?"

"I...actually have no idea," Heiji admitted. "If she went anywhere, she would probably be talking with that nee-chan. But we've only told 'er to stay 'way for a few minutes so I have no idea."

"Oh don't worry about that," Kaito said cheerfully, "I put a tracking device on her!"

"I don't think I've known anyone in my life who would think that's normal," Shinichi said, sweat dropping. "But then again, I got 'kidnapped' by a thief who likes to wears white at night so what _is_ normal for someone like him?" Heiji just shrugged, unsure how to answer him while the thief in question just smiled giddily at him, radiating nothing but happiness.

"So, since I put that little toy on her, why don't we start talking about big bad people who just tried to shoot us the day before?," Kaito asked with his cheery grin still plastered on his face, but anyone who looked him straight in the eyes could tell he was being completely serious. And Shinichi and Heiji were smart enough not to push him too far.

"Right right. Tha' first thing the police noticed was tha' strange soundin' bell. It ain't like those regular bells you usually see on tha' door of a store. It was much more softer and soothin'."

"So kind of like a circular bell, or maybe a chime?," Shinichi asked, the gears in his mind starting to move.

"Yeah. But we didn't really need tha information since Kuro-Kid here apparently decided to use a trackin' device," Heiji replied, glancing at Kaito. "The police searched the place inside out and came up with nothing. An old lady in her 70's was runnin' a flower store but wasn't anywhere near tha store when tha man went in. She's got an alibi. A perfect one. She closed tha shop early ta go to Ekoda where her last family member died and has several witnesses."

"Is that so," the other two hummed, already lost in thought.

There could be the possibility that the owner of the store was helping the man from behind the shadows, but what kind of connection could the two possibly have. There was also the fact that he could be some random stranger who decided to use that particular store as a hideout, but that would mean it was someone who was very familiar with the area and knew the woman's schedule.

"So the for-sure fact is that he's from around that area since he seems to know that old woman pretty well. Well enough to know that her schedule would be cut," Kaito said aloud for the two. "What we don't know is whether or not he has a relationship with the woman."

"Hattori-kun, are you sure that the police definitely came up with nothing? No hairs? Fingerprints? Not even some lint?," Shinichi asked now. For the police to have checked out the store and not found anything was strange. Anyone who was a beginner in trying to kill someone would definitely panic and make at least one mistake. Although the shooter seemed to be perfectly good with a gun since one of the shots was perfectly aimed for his head. How Shinichi knew this, he just had to assume his memories were coming back slowly, but surely.

"Tha' police came up with nothin. They even checked the shootin' place but nothin' there either. Not even gunpowder residue," Heiji confirmed with a sigh. "But that's just strange. If the person was a beginner in shootin' somebody then he had ta have made one mistake," he added, voicing Shinichi's thoughts perfectly.

"Then we'll have to assume our shooter-san is perfectly aware of what he's trying to do, and is probably very experienced in it," the magician finished with a sigh. "But what's strange is that we just came to Osaka a while ago, no? So how did shooter-san already know we would be there and find a perfect place to shoot Shin-chan from? And why Shin-chan in particular?"

"A listenin' device?," Heiji suggested.

"No that's not possible," Kaito answered. "Ever since people became aware of Shin-chan again, some reporters who caught up with the gossip came to his house often so I had to get rid of all those stupid devices every day. They even followed us to my house sometimes too and I had to flush out my own house of those things," Kaito pouted. At this Shinichi deadpanned and just sighed.

"I guess having my a thief as my kidnapper has it's own benefits," he mumbled. Then a sudden thought occurred to him. "What it my shooter was looking in on our texts? It would make more sense that way. You can't exactly 'detect it' can you?"

"It is very simple to hack into a phone," Kaito agreed. "Using SS7 you could probably be able to hack into any phone. There's not many ways people can block it today, and as long as they're not doing anything stupid like asking for ransom, it would be simple to just peek into your conversation."

"Huh, it's kinda strange seein' tha same thief who always messes tha police with a smirk thinking deeply 'bout somethin' like this," Heiji commented after watching Kaito for a bit.

"Well excuse me tantei-han, but I'd like you to know that I work hard to bring every heist to life," Kaito said with a dramatic pout on his face. "At least Meitantei-san here can probably understand that. Maybe that's why a certain blonde Tantei-san thinks your hot-blooded, always jumping to conclusions about a person," Kaito added with a smirk and a snicker.

"Ugh, why'd that bastard get mixed into our little chat," the Detective of the West grumbled, visibly annoyed by the mention of the blond detective. "That damn Hakuba thinks so highly of himself. Who the hell does he think he is? A god damn princess?" At this Kaito raised an eyebrow then smirked. He had a feeling that by the end of all of this, the two would become very, very good friends.

"I could turn him into a nice princess," Kaito cut in before Heiji could rant any more. "In a nice pink frilly dress with a matching crown and make-up. What a sight it would be, wouldn't it be tantei-han?" The Osakan detective smirked. Maybe Kaitou-kid wasn't so bad after all.

"Okay, okay. Moving on. I don't know whats going on, and I probably don't want to. So lets keep on talking about big bad guys," Shinichi cut in. "We haven't answered the real question. Why did he target me in particular?"

"Maybe he's some guy looking for some revenge who was recently let out of jail?," Kaito suggested.

"Thea police thought tha same thing too," Heiji answered. "They checked out and followed the people who've been let out 'a jail after being caught by Kudo and found nothin' useful. They even went as far as tailing people close to them but nothing came up then either."

"So back to square one I guess?," Shinichi grumbled and sighed. "Well, there's always the possibility that they're some random stranger who doesn't like something about me."

"And who could _that_ possibly be?," Kaito asked. "Even during my investigations on you, which was done secretly, I don't know how anyone could possibly hate you. Unless that person came from another country? Which I, for one, highly doubt, considering he was a fluent Japanese speaker and had no noticeable accent."

"I dunno who's more dangerous," Heiji said with a facepalm. "You whose stalked Kudo enough that ya happen to know _everyon_ e around him or scared of this guy who just shot a couple a' bullets 'n ran."

"I wonder too," the magician replied with a smirk. "After all, I am a magician who makes the impossible possible."

"If you could make the impossible possible then snap your fingers and make the shooter pop up," Shinichi grumbled under his breath in annoyance. "We've got no clues as to who this shooter is so how are we going to find him?"

"Well, who could have a grudge against ya? Even if they're jus' some random acquaintances," Heiji questioned. He had some ideas in mind but they were all things he didn't want to believe. But there was also some evidence he forgot to share. The info from the bullet they collected at the scene...

"I mean, If my memories are correct, which is a fifty fifty chance right now, most of the people I'm friends with are the police," the detective answered thoughtfully, then pulled a blank face. "You aren't suggesting that the person who shot me was a police are you?," he asked incredulous.

"Shin-chan, you have to admit that it sounds like the most plausible thing as of right now," Kaito replied for the Osakan who looked as if ready to burst out a random excuse. "And if he is a cop, then it's best to catch him sooner rather than later. If he's so used to shooting at people, he might not be a good person. He might not even be sane!"

"Do you know anyone from tha FBI?," Heiji questioned this time. "I mean, assumin' ya remember at least some people now 'cause the bullet from the scene you were shot at was from a GLOCK 22 .40. The same thin' the FBI carry 'round now."

"Oi, are you serious!," Kaito asked without feigning surprise. "If that's true, this persons got one hell of an eye. He almost shot you through the head from so far, right on the spot." The target was on lower ground and approximately 50 feet away considering the speed of his dove and that the man had stayed there to clean up his little mess. This guy, whoever he was, almost got his Shin-chan in the head with a simple pistol. Just one shot and Shinichi could have possibly died. Kaito shook his head, ridding it of the awful thought and continued to listen in on their conversation.

"I... I can't remember. But I remember...somebody. Black...curly hair. Sharp eyes," Shinichi thought, his eyebrows scrunching up in the middle. "I don't really remember anything else," he finally answered after another moment of thinking.

"At least we have some physical features we could work out," Kaito said with a smirk. "Now, I don't know if you've noticed, but Toyama-chan has been gone for quite some time. I think it's time we bring her back and work this out another time." He looked towards Shinichi and laughed. "Lets hope your luck hasn't rubbed off on Tantei-han's girlfriend."

"Just go and find her before he starts having a panic attack," he answered, waving it off. "Seems like _he_ thinks my bad luck can rub off on people," he muttered so only the magician can hear, pointing towards his western counterpart who had thousands of emotions swimming under his eyes.

"Oi Kudo! Yer bad luck had better not rubbed off on 'er!," Heiji yelled at him, seeming to have made up his mind and ran out the door, coming back only to drag the magician out with him, Kaito being the only one who knew where she was.

"Try not to do anything stupid!," Shinichi called after them, but already knew that they were out of earshot.


	10. Chapter 9: Gin

**So...eh These next few chapters are old chapters that I put up on another website but never got to on this one, so there are going to be quite a few of them with a few specials here and there. Thank you to everyone reading~!**

Shinichi stared at the white wall above him with disinterest. Ever since Kaito and Hattori had left, no one else had bothered to come and visit, not that anyone really knew that he was in the hospital. But it was kind of lonely, just watching the IV bag drip at a steady pace for a few minutes or watching as another patient was being led to a different room every once in a while.

Shinichi sighed with boredom clear in his tone, unable to do anything else and decided to try and go memory digging while the others were still out looking for the Toyama girl from before.

Shinichi made his breath even before closing his eyes and started concentrating on the scenery his mind tried to display. It looked like an amusement park, roller coasters and a Ferris wheel and some gift shops which were crowded with blurred silhouettes of people. He was there as well, walking side by side with the girl that he had met before in Beika. The girl seemed to be important to him since she wasn't a blurred silhouette like the people around them. They walked side by side and headed towards a long line of people who seemed to be waiting to ride the roller coaster which had just sped off. There were two girls in front of them and a couple behind them who hugged each other lovingly like none of the rest of the world mattered.

Words came from Shinichi's mouth, or at least what seemed like it, except it was inaudible in his memory. He seemed to be talking to the people in front of him who answered him back with a blush, much to the girl-he-met-before's annoyance it seemed. Shinichi got on the attraction and seemed to be rambling on about something he seemed to like a lot. But before the ride could start zooming off, two people caught his eye, since of course it was playing like a movie in his brain. These people, Shinichi noticed, seemed to be covered top to bottom in black. And one of the man's eyes, the one with long silver hair seemed like ice. Since, of course, it was a fuzzy memory, the detective already knew that it would be a somewhat twisted version of the real story but this was too twisted.

The mans eyes seemed to dig into him like a bullet through his heart, his stance giving off the aura of danger that set off alarms in Shinichi's system.

Then everything seemed to darken and it was just Shinichi and the man with silver hair, standing off, each raising their own guns which seemed to have faded into existence, and aimed at the other's head.

They both smirked at each other as if daring the other to shoot, the smiles too cold to hold any other meaning. Then one word, the only word that had sound came out of Shinichi's own mouth.

"Gin."

Shinichi shot up in bed, banging his head against Kaito's and grunted in pain before feeling his whole head and was relieved when no blood showed up.

"Shin-chan, are you okay?," Kaito asked, uncaring about his throbbing forehead and instead lay his attention on the pale detective in front of him. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No. It's nothing," Shinichi answered back. "So I fell asleep while you were gone?," he asked, trying to avoid having to answer any more than this and it seemed that the silent message had gotten through to the magician.

"Yup. I guess you were more tired than you thought," Kaito laughed. "See? I knew that you slept too little!"

"Okay okay, maybe I was," Shinichi admitted with a slight grumble. "What happened to Hattori-kun and Toyama-san?"

"Oh! Well we found Toyama-chan at a nearby park texting Mouri-chan about you, then Hattori freaked out and took her phone," Kaito explained without hesitation. "Then Toyama-chan took off like some old grumpy man and Tantei-han took off after her."

"Is that so," Shinichi answered and closed his eyes with what seemed to be a relaxing sigh and made his mind. "I... remembered something else. Although it was more like a movie than anything," he laughed humorlessly. "It was about me and this other man completely in black", Shinichi continues, not allowing Kaito to break this gloomy mood. "We were facing each other with guns in our hands, ready to fire at the other. I don't remember much since it was a dream, but there was one word I said." The detective stopped talking for a moment, as if readying himself.

"Gin. I don't think that's his real name but that was definitely what I said."

"Gin," Kaito repeated. "A code name. Alcoholic drink." The magician sat down on a nearby seat and thought about the code name for a bit. It wasn't the least bit familiar to him but with the information Shinichi gathered it was probably one of the men in black and that meant danger, not matter how powerful this person was. But why in the world was Shinichi remembering more about those men in black when he's surrounded by people close to him? Hattori, Mouri-chan, Toyama-chan, and even being temporarily turned back into a child again. None of it triggered his memory as much as these Black Organization people.

"Kaito, your eyebrows are scrunched together," Shinichi spoke up, unable to tolerate the silence anymore.

"Woah, seriously?," Kaito asked. "That just show how special you are to me Shin-chan~!," the magician laughed, watching a slight blush make it's way to Shinichi's face. He'll just ask Shin-chan later what exactly might be causing his memory triggering later. "Oh yeah! I forgot to mention it before but do you remember that little blonde girl from before in the library? She needs some blood samples!."

At this Shinichi froze. Why in the world would a little girl need his blood for?

"Is she a witch or something? Trying to make a voodoo doll?," the detective asked and covered his arms with his sleeve with a deadpanned look. The magician on the other hand just laughed, thinking about his own little witch friend and realized how similar the two were in attitude.

"Well I'm assuming she could probably make a voodoo doll any day with the blood she already got from you before your amnesia problem. Well she turned into a child herself and is a super scientist so I think it's safe to assume she's just trying to help you with your turning into a child problems," Kaito answered and saw the detective physically relax.

"I don't know why but she gives off a really cold aura," Shinichi mumbled just loud enough for it to be audible to the magician.

"Well let me tell you something. It's a true story! I have a real witch friend. She's just as creepy and cold as the little ojou-chan, except her 'magic' is real. She made an actual voodoo doll of me! It hurt like hell you know. Be happy your 'friend' isn't anywhere near as close to magic as mine is. From her sadistic ways I think she would just love to experiment with you," Kaito said, exaggerating every word with wide hand motions of some sort while Shinichi just watched his could-be-twin talk about his friend like she was a demon of some sort.

"I really hope those two don't meet," Shinichi said sweatdropping. "I think if they do, we'll end up in a really really bad situation. A mad scientist paired with a crazy witch. What a pair they would be." He shivered at the mere thought of it and decided to shove the thought away before he got nightmares.

"Yup, what a pair," Kaito repeated and looked out the window which displayed a bright orange sun, signaling that the day was almost going to be over. "You want dinner? I don't think you ate anything today have you? Besides your coffee which is _not_ food." the magician added quickly which made the detective clamp his mouth shut with a grumble.

"I could survive with just coffee," the detective answered back in an annoyed tone and heard his stomach grumble, making the other laugh aloud and snap his fingers, making food pop up on a tray in front of him.

"Don't act tough Shin-chan. Your an invalid right now and should be eating properly. Now hurry up and eat," Kaito said with a motherly act and grabbed one plate, taking a spoon and shoving some fried rice in Shinichi's mouth forcefully.

"Your not supposed to treat an invalid this way," the detective said, pout clear in his voice and continued munching his food (mixed with half hearted anger) while Kaito on the other hand looked at the spoon.

"I thought I at least almost triggered your gag reflex," he said amazed and was answered with a glare. "I mean I didn't mean to! Of course I didn't mean to!"

"I was just born without it," Shinichi muttered and continued eating his fried rice in silence while Kaito processed this new information through his mind.

"Ne, Shinichi~?," Kaito purred. "Doesn't this mean our love making will be smoother~?"

"Wha-! I told you that I didn't want to make love to you or anything," Shinichi burst out, blush clear as day on his face. Kaito on the other hand just laughed at the reaction of the detective and decided to watch this oh so funny reaction while munching on some chicken happily. "Besides, why would I be the female part of this relationship?," he asked himself.

"Hmm, well, besides that your smaller and more feminine, I'm hotter, sexier, and I'm a magician who could trick any heart to fall for me," Kaito answered with an all too nostalgic smirk plastered on his face. "Ne? Ojou-san~!"

"I'm not a girl!"  
"You are now~"  
"Says who!."  
"Says me~!"  
"I don't wear skirts and dresses now do I?"  
"Oh, I'll take care of that~"

He snapped his fingers, making the room explode in (silent) white smoke and thinned out to reveal Shinichi in a girls dress that was a fluffy white, making his blue eyes stand out clearer than ever, just as much as the bright red blush standing out on his face.

"See? Now your a girl in not only mine, but everyone else's eyes," Kaito laughed, snapping his fingers to reveal a red rose and gave it to Shinichi who was overwhelmed with what had just happened. He lay his head down on the hospital bed and yawned. "You might have had a good long sleep, but I need my beauty sleep too," he mumbled and relaxed at Shinichi's slight touch.

"Oi, stupid thief, turn me back before you go to and get your beauty sleep," Shinichi said angrily, grinding the magicians head slightly, or as lightly as someone could do in Shinichi's place at the moment. Rubbing his head with a pout, Kaito snapped his fingers and switched Shinichi's outfit back to the hospital clothes and got in the bed, refusing to listen to Shinichi's complaining about the hospital rules.

"We've slept in the same bed before so it doesn't matter. Besides, this is your own fault for hurting this poor poor magician," Kaito said with the dramatics on point. "Now let me sleep, every magician needs his." The detective mumbled some more incoherent words before relaxing into the warmth of the other.

"So even an adrenaline junkie like you needs sleep."


	11. Valentines Special!

Takes place 1 month after Shinichi came back from being Conan for over a year.

Ran still has no idea about Shinichi being Conan but a certain thief seems to know perfectly well and is hoping to see the now grown detective. However he wants to see him with some intentions that Shinichi can't seem to figure out.

Story Start!

"Shinichi!," Ran called out, waving her hand out in front of her childhood friend's face. "Are you okay? Are you sick? Is it because you haven't been back for almost a whole year since I last saw you?," she asked, worry tinting her words. Shinichi seemed to have been dazed out the whole day, despite it being the one and only, Valentines Day.

"Don't mind him Ran, your husband is just too overwhelmed by the chocolates he's getting. After all, he does hate sweets. He's a bitter person at heart~!," Sonoko called from her seat, waving around her hand lazily while pointing to his bag full of chocolates, then perked up. "Ne, Ran, what do you think Makoto-san will think of my chocolate?," she asked, displaying her chocolate to her best friend. "He'll love them right?"

"Shinichi's not my husband! And of course he will Sonoko," Ran answered back with a smile, "he'll love anything you give him!"

"I'm not a bitter person!," Shinichi growled back with blunt anger soon after Ran.

"But it has to be the best chocolate in the world," Sonoko complained with a pout, completely ignoring the detective who just sighed, turning his phone on to display the message his mind had been stuck on his whole day.

It was a message from Kaito KID, the infamous phantom thief. But it wasn't much of a heist note, but rather an invitation to something even he didn't really get.

"To Shinichi

If you remember the place we first met, then join me there to watch me steal the brightest yet deepest blue sapphire.

For this, I promise you won't regret, both as a detective, and as a human.

Let's make Moon Stone and Sapphire meet to show a new sign of a flipped beginning of Love.  
Let's take this meeting when day turns to night and the views are broad and beautiful.

Kaito KID"

"-ichi? Shinichi! Do you have anywhere you have to go today?," Ran asked and tried peering at the message which he seemed to be mesmerized by. "Who's that from? I saw love...AH! Do you have a girlfriend?!"

"What?! Mystery Otaku has a lover?!," Sonoko screamed, earning some looks from their classmates, some girls whispering the new gossip to the other. And when something like that happens, you know it's going to spread like wildfire. Especially with a Sonoko to pour some oil on it. "Your cheating on Ran?!"

"I'm not dating Ran, Sonoko!," Shinichi yelled, the smallest blush there on his cheeks. But that was more embarrassment than anything. Maybe a year ago he would have felt a bit more than that, but his feelings started fading away after his being Conan for over a year and suddenly seemed to vanish one day, and he didn't know where it went. He felt no attraction to anyone, unless it was the thumping of his heart when chasing down a certain phantom thief, although he just concluded it as his being excited for the colorful explosions and new tricks.

"That's right Sonoko! Besides, I, just might, have got some feelings for another person," Ran mumbled, words tumbling out.

"Ehh? Seriously? Who?!," Sonoko asked, jumping out of her seat to listen to what could be the best and newest gossip.

"He...has glasses. Kind of clumsy, falls down alot...,"

"Eisuke?!," Sonoko screamed out. "That clumsy boy?!" She fell back down in her seat as if fainting from the all too sudden development. "Oh Ran, how much you've fallen my child."

"S-Sonoko! Shhhh!," Ran rushed out, trying, and failing miserably, to make her friend be quiet. "H-he's especially nice to everyone, and even though he's a bit clumsy, his mind is sharp and has a clear goal in life you know?"

"Did you get him some nice chocolate?," Shinichi asked, trying to move his mind away from the thief. "I think he would appreciate it if he doesn't drop it first," he snickered playfully and just barely dodged Ran's sudden karate punch. "Trying to kill me already? Try it after school ends, if you don't go rushing to Eisuke first," he said with a devilish smirk. (Haibara really rubbed off on him after being with him for more than a year)

Before Ran could make another move, the bell rang and the rest of the class came rushing in for the first period of class, chatting about the gossip that already, somehow, spread to about the whole school. Leave it to the queen of gossip, Sonoko.

The day passed quickly, some girls from different classes coming in occasionally to hand chocolates to their crushes and lovers. Lunch was filled with hundreds of questions from both girls and guys about the gossip that, by then, spread throughout the whole school. And by the end of the day, Shinichi had somehow managed to survive from the crowd of people trying to get answers about the new gossip. He, honestly, didn't know how he even survived the day. It felt like a repeat of the day he finally walked in to the classroom to stay permanently and hundreds of people wanted to know what exactly he was doing the past year and a half.

"I have something to do Ran, you go and see your clumsy boyfriend," Shinichi called out before shoving his way through like he was swimming, barely being able to change his shoes and grab his soccer ball before another wave of people started rushing towards him.

Shinichi sighed as he finally got out the doors of what was now fangirl hell and started kicking his soccer ball up, occasionally bumping it with his knee. Turning on his phone once more to look at the message, he scrunched his eyebrows in thought.. He figured out the time and place which was the Clock Tower and 9:00. The flipped beginning of Love meant the first letter, L, flipped on a clock. When night turns to day, PM, and a broad view being the top where you could see the views from the small door on the Clock Tower. But he could figure out the jewel, or if Kaito KID was even trying to really steal a jewel this time.

"Oi! Watch out!," a voice called out all too suddenly, and by reflex, Shinichi barely managed to dodge a Frisbee that would have struck him right in the forehead if not for the warning, kicking his ball up, stopping the Frisbee before it went any further.

"I'm so sorry. BaKaito here was doing his silly tricks and surprised me," a girl who looked strikingly similar to Ran said with a small smile, dragging a boy who looked like his exact copy with her.

"I thought you were used to it already!," the boy said back, "besides, I always flip your skirt in class so small things like this shouldn't matter! My poor little dove just wanted to set his wings free for a bit. With a barbarian like you, a Frisbee wouldn't have hurt anyways." At this the girl screamed, picked up a random branch, and started swinging at the boy.

"W-wow, what an eccentric bunch," Shinichi muttered to himself and saw a head of blonde which immediately caught his eye. "Hakuba Saguru?"

"Kudo Shinichi?," Hakuba said aloud in half shock, half amazement. "It's an honor to meet the Heisei Holmes!," he said with a smile, taking Shinichi's hand and shaking it with some enthusiasm.

"It's nice to meet you too," Shinichi answered, silently thinking to himself about the times he's met this particular person as Conan. "You work often with the KID task force right?"

"Wait wait wait! Kudo Shinichi?," the girl who was waving around a branch said, looking at the confused boy as if he was sparkling. "You've heard of the KID task force?! My dad is in charge of it! Nakamori-keibu!"

"And who might you be?," Shinichi asked, unsure whether he should really try to be friends with this bunch. They were a bit too eccentric for him and seemed like his complete opposite, despite their looks.

"My name is Nakamori Aoko! And this idiot is-"

"Kuroba Kaito! Magician Extraordinaire!," the boy, Kaito, said and snapped his fingers to reveal a bright red rose in front of Shinichi's face who looked at it for a second before taking it and twirling it in his hands for a bit. It felt somewhat nostalgic for some strange reason. Not just the rose but Kaito's playfulness, the way he acts, his strange colored eyes. Shinichi mentally facepalmed and shoved the though away for the time being.

"Nice to meet you Kuroba-kun, Nakamori-san," Shinichi said with his usual smile and picked up his soccer ball while Kaito picked up the Frisbee.

"Oh come on, don't be so stiff!," Kaito complained mockingly, "just call me Kaito! Besides, with someone like Hakuba around I think we'll be seeing each other more often than not. Especially when these two idiots," he pointed to Hakuba and Aoko, "are so into catching Kaito Kid and are dating, and I happen to like being the third wheel."

"Well congrats Hakuba-san. I hope you enjoy your Valentines together," Shinichi congratulated them, watching the couple blush a rosy pink and Kaito, well, stare at him as if checking him out. It sent shivers down his back, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. It wasn't unpleasant. Not at all. God, the mushy gushy love in his school must be getting to his head, Shinichi concluded with a sigh and decided to take his leave.

"Well I'll take my leave here since I seem to be interrupting something. Plus I have my own special meeting to attend to," Shinichi said and waved his hand towards to group, soccer ball in hand and headed towards his house which was just a few more blocks away. He turned his phone on to reread the message and saw something different. Kaito KID's usual doodle had a red rose below it. How he missed it, he had no idea. But even if he did notice it before, he still couldn't read between the lines. It was difficult.

"I'm an idiot for stressing over a single note," Shinichi muttered, opening the door to his house and made a beeline to the kitchen to make some coffee before taking off his jacket, bag and dropping his ball before relaxing himself against the wall.

"Why can't I figure out the Moon Stone, Sapphire thing," Shinichi wondered aloud, silently rereading the heist (invitation?) note for what seemed the hundredth time that day. It was frustrating yet satisfying since it made him wake up to realize he's only just a human and there were some things even he couldn't figure out, even though that was also his point of frustration.

Grabbing a mug, Shinichi poured himself a hot cup of coffee and made his way towards the library where he always went to think. A breeze blew in from the room, which was unusual, especially considering the fact that he was never the type to leave the window open.

"Yo Meitantei-kun," a familiar voice echoed through the room, the all too nostalgic sound of a cape fluttering in the wind.

"If you want to know about my answer, yes I'll be there," Shinichi said with a smirk already visible on his face. "I'm excited to find out what the Kaito KID has in store for me."

"I'm sure you'll love it Meitantei-san~," KID purred, pulling his hat up to make his violet-indigo eyes visible and stood up on the window sill. "Also, I really hope you don't tattle tale to the police on me. It's a _personal_ invitation from me to you."

"I'm still unsure of what kind of invitation it is, but I will still meet you there," Shinichi responded, sipping his coffee which already turned lukewarm from the cold wind.

"You know, I've heard about you being dense with feelings from your previous cases but to be _this_ dense should be illegal," KID commented with a dramatic sigh. "So it's true that people with a high IQ are emotionally stupid huh."

"Well excuse me for being so smart," Shinichi said with half hearted anger just barely tinting his words. "At least I'm not a thief who likes to dress up as a bright target for the police like a fool."

"You wound me Meitantei-san, you really do," the magician replied, putting his hand over his heart for effects. "But don't worry, I'll mend it today when we start the flipped beginning of love, right?" He winked and fell backwards, out the window and engaged his hand glider in the nick of time, soaring off to who knows where, leaving Shinichi to stare out the window after him, blushing for some unknown reason.

"Is my mind just not catching up with the rest of my body?," Shinichi asked himself aloud and closed the window with a sigh, finishing his coffee in silence. "Well it seems I'll figure out soon enough," he muttered to himself, looking at the time to find it being 7 already. He grabbed his jacket and exited his house, turning his phone on to read the message once more before leaving to head towards the Ekoda Clock tower.

By the time Shinichi made it to the Clock Tower, it was 8 sharp. It was cold and chilly, the wind breezing through Shinichi's hair every few minutes. He smiled up as he remembered the very first time him and KID went up against each other. After that, he had soon turned into Conan and became both friends and rivals depending on what the situation called for. Shinichi's identity became exposed to KID after he bugged Agasa hakase's place and put what seemed to be unfit pieces together.

He headed into the Clock Tower which was empty, mostly because at the same time Shinichi entered it, fireworks went off which made everyone, which was mostly couples, to look at the romantic view set up by KID. Everyone included all the police who had no idea what in the world was going on and trying to figure out where the fireworks were coming from.

It was a quiet trip up to the top of the tower where the small window was still closed, which was really to be expected since it was still an hour till the appointed time.

It was a nice quiet.

Nobody to bother him, no one trying to get on his nerves. Nobody to get his heart racing a million beats per second like the stupid white clad theif.

Shinichi closed his eyes and leaned against the walls of the tower. It's been a tiring day, and honestly, he should have slept for a little bit before coming here in such a rush.

"Why in the world am I in such a rush to meet an infamous theif anyways?God I really might be emotionally blind," Shinichi muttered to himself.

"So you admit it Meitantei-kun?," KID'S voice echoed through the tower, the smirk clear in his tone. "You do have to admit it's true," he laughed.

"I thought Kaito KID was always supposed to be on time, but it seems you came a bit too early?," Shinichi asked and opened the door, letting the dim light of the fireworks flood into the room, revealing the thief's position.

"Oh and who exactly was in such a rush to meet this oh so kind phantom thief I wonder?," KID asked, stepping towards Shinichi with a grin on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself," the detective grumbled, watching as the rest of the fireworks finish their small performance. "Also, I still couldn't figure out the Moon Stone and Sapphire thing. Care to explain Thief?"

"Ahh, you really are too dense for your own good," KID sighed heavily.

At this Shinichi turned around sharply. "I'm not tha-"

Shinichi's words were cut off by the soft touch of KID's lips on his own, brushing softly against his own. His heart was thumping harder than ever and he could feel his face warm up like fire.

They parted after what felt like centuries later and Shinichi could do nothing but stare at the thief who smiled like nothing just happened between them.

"Meitantei-kun? Oi, are you okay?," KID called out the frozen detective. "D-did you not like it?"

"N-no! I-It's not like I don't like it," Shinichi sputtered out in a frenzy. "B-but I don't...get it?"

"Oi Oi, you can't possibly get denser than this," KID complained half heartedly. "Th-this means that I like you okay?," he mumbled out. "Can you give me an answer? After all you are smart right?"

"...I can't love someone I don't really know," Shinichi replied in a low whisper.

"I can work that out," KID answered with a big grin on his face and snapped his fingers. The white smoke thinned out to leave an all too familiar eccentric boy. "Kuroba Kaito! Magician Extraordinaire! I believe we've met before right?"

"Your kidding me right?"  
"Hmm...I don't know? Does this outfit look like a joke to you?"  
"Well Kaito KID _is_ a master of disguise...but I have to admit something like this isn't something you would do."

Shinichi sighed. The person he's been looking for was literally right under his nose at one point. His detective skills might have dulled just a bit if he didn't figure it out.

"So...what's your answer now?," Kid...Kaito asked hesitantly and sat cross-legged in front of Shinichi.

"Well, I can't exactly put a name on how I feel...but I guess love is as close as I can get," Shinichi replied with a small smile before being tackled to the ground by Kaito.

"I'm in your care then Meitantei...no, Shinichi."

Their lips met once more, this time not just a brush of lips but a full, and deep kiss, just as the Clock struck twelve and Valentines ended.

So...I know there's a few things that I haven't answered in this one shot so I'll make a short Omake right...

Now!

The day after that night, they went to Shinichi's house because Kaito wanted to stay with him but he didn't want to bother his mom.

"Kaito, what exactly did the Moonstone and Sapphire thing mean exactly?," Shinichi asked from the kitchen where his coffee was brewing.

"You still haven't figured that out?," Kaito called back from Shinichi's couch. "Well the moonstone stands for me since I'm a magician who only appears under the moonlight."

"I mean, I know that much," Shinichi said, entering the living room with a cup in hand and sat next to Kaito. "I mean the sapphire part."

"Hmm...did you know your eyes shine a bright blue when your excited?," Kaito asked with a lopsided grin. "Sapphire stands for your eyes, so you. And it just so happens that Moonstone stands for passion and Sapphire stands for new love and loyalty. So put them together? A new beginning of love. The flipped love has another part, besides it showing the time, but your dense so I guess you haven't figured it out."

"That just shows how smart I am," Shinichi countered while sipping his hot coffee as if it were the best thing in the world.

"We're on the opposite sides regarding the law, so our love is kind of flipped no?," Kaito finished with a big grin. "But you being on the opposite side of the law just makes me love you more~."

"And this is why everyone calls you insane," Shinichi mumbled while gulping down the rest of his coffee. "But I guess you just so happened to be my type of person."

"See? I knew you love me Shinichi~~!"


	12. Chapter 10: New Black

"Shin-chan? Are you awake yet?," Kaito called out to the detective with a slight shake. They (somehow) slept till about 10 when Kaito finally woke up. With a slight grumble he made himself two choices to choose from. To wake up Shinichi and ask the doctor if he could leave early, or let Shinichi rest while he looks around for some info on this strange shooter.

After contemplating for a bit, he decided that he would rather have Shinichi next to him instead of leaving the detective by himself. Kaito shook Shinichi awake, or at least tried to, attempting everything in the book to try and wake up this deep sleeping person. But then an idea hit the magician. It was always when Shinichi could smell coffee or hear it mentioned that he woke up in a rush.

So what did Kaito do?

Well, he leaned down next to Shinichi and whispered "I'll drink your coffee." And it worked beautifully, ignoring the fact that Kaito almost died from Shinichi's sudden kick of course. But still, it worked didn't it?

"S-Shin-chan~! Your awake~!," Kaito chirped, trying to fake his innocence, but nothing got passed this pissed detective. Especially when it had to do with his precious precious coffee.

"Coffee..."  
"W-what?"  
"Gimme my god damned coffee you stupid thief," Shinichi growled, putting his leg on what seemed like display, a vein popping on his head,

"Y-YES SIR!," Kaito said quickly, getting the message nicely and dashed out of the room. Said magician quickly came back with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and handed it to Shinichi who breathed in the strong smelling liquid with delight.

With this, Kaito learned his lesson never to joke about coffee first thing in the morning, or else you will get Shinichi's leg tested on your skull, checking which was harder.

"What did you want Kaito? Its still so early in the morning," Shinichi yawned, still disgruntled from the incident but calmer than before. "You woke up this poor invalid for a reason right?," He said without doubt. Because no one, even Kaito, would be stupid enough to wake him up for no good reason. But then again, this is Kaito, you can never really be too sure.

"Oh yeah! I was going to ask if you could get discharged earlier, and also, it's almost ten, not morning~!," Kaito said with a grin. "Besides, I don't want to leave this damsel in distress here in such a dangerous place when there's a chance you could get shot," the magician continued, and to be completely honest, Shinichi thought he was insane. Would someone really say "get discharged faster" to a person who's been shot? But then again, this was Kaito they were talking about here, the one who no one could truly understand.

"Well, I would if I could, so tell me Kaito, how exactly am I supposed to keep a straight face while asking 'Can I leave now since a certain magician doesn't want me to be alone because he feels the need to turn me into damsel in distress and drag me around everywhere'," Shinichi asked, with no bite except the slightest bit of sarcasm adding venom to his words.

"Well your Shinichi! Your like a super human! I'm sure the oh so great Kudo Shinichi could get discharged in half the amount of time as normal people," Kaito said with a big grin on his face, showing no doubt about his words.

"And you wonder why some people hate you so much," Shinichi mumbled with a sigh and gulped the rest of his coffee. "Well you go get the doctor then cause I'm a 'damsel in distress' and don't want to be distressed any more," he said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay ojou-san," Kaito replied and left the room, letting Shinichi alone for a bit. It was enjoyable being near someone who seemed the complete opposite of you but still managing to make an...intimate relationship, but it was tiring too. Especially with someone who seems to run on sugar for a living and dangerous excitement as his oxygen.

It's been how many days since they first met? About less than a week probably, and yet his life seemed to take a complete 180 when he first met the Magician, or at least that was what his gut was telling him anyways. And with the situation he was currently in, his gut feelings were his only accurate thing he could trust completely.

Kaito then decided to slam the door open at that moment, revealing himself and a strange looking man that was the doctor.

"Kudo Shinichi I presume, yes?  
"Yes."  
"You want to be discharged earlier yes?" A nod. "Your only diagnosis was blood loss, a clean bullet through skin and muscle so under these circumstances, you would usually leave in 2 and a half days or so. However, taking into account the factors of you being safe and ready for discharge, I suppose it would be fine," the doctor stated with a small assuring smile. "I do believe you could tend to the wound yourself if I take into account your medical record, so all you need to to is sign your papers at the front." He bustled around with the needles, taking them out and putting the machines back. "But I do have to say, your regeneration of blood was a lot faster than normal," the doctor suddenly stated with a slight grunt. "It's abnormal and I'm not sure why something like that is happening. I suggest you ask another doctor for your check up."

"Alright, thank you," Shinichi replied with a smile and left the room with Kaito at his heels. They soon got to the front and signed the discharge papers before leaving the hospital.

"So, where should we start looking?," Kaito asked aloud to himself, unable to think of where to start.

"Well why don't we go check the FBI," Shinichi asked casually like it was no big deal. "I mean, the gun was from the FBI right?," he asked the magician unsure.

"Yup, just walk up to an FBI officer and ask 'can I have a look at your guns?' cause that's totally normal," Kaito said with a small laugh. Cause any thief would totally want to ask that right?

"Well, I seem to be very famous for some reason, so why not use my position as a way to ask? My memory is starting to come back, slowly but surely, and I have this feeling that I was involved with the FBI on more than one occasion," Shinichi stated with a grin. "That black haired person I talked about was also probably from the FBI."

"I wouldn't be surprised because the only friends you seem to make are with the police," Kaito sighed dramatically. "Shin-chan, you need to build your social life up more or else your going to end up like Hakuba, always stalking people." With that Shinichi just gaped without a comeback in mind and shut his mouth with a shake of his head.

"I honestly don't think that Hakuba-kun is that bad of a person. Sure he's kind of ...unique, but I wouldn't say he's a stalker," Shinichi finally replied, unable to figure out what made him such an unlikable person. Maybe since they were on the opposite sides of the law? But that would make no sense since he himself was also a detective, or according to Kaito anyways.

"Don't think too hard about it Shin-chan. If you hang around me long enough you'll be annoyed too with someone like him always on your heels," Kaito said with a grumble and pout. "So...where exactly can we go and find the FBI?"

"I don't know, use your magic to find them," Shinichi answered back with a grin. "So where exactly are we going now?"

"Well, we're still in Osaka so why don't we go to Hattori-kun's house? Then we could check on my beautiful birdies," Kaito suggested in a way where no one could really say no. So they walked towards the house, Kaito in the lead, bickering and chatting along the way. But when they did make it there, they were met by a dozen police, all walking around the scene. And the FBI.

"Umm, excuse me but what are the FBI doing here?," Shinichi called out, getting the attention of a few officers. Of course he was ushered back but worked his way in with his status as "the famous detective of the East".

"Shinichiiiii," Kaito whined. "What are we doingggggg?"

"Looking at the FBI obviously," he replied bluntly, the magician continuing to whine behind him non-stop.

Suddenly a blonde woman came up to them. Someone who Shinichi recognized. Where and how? Well, no idea. But he did know she was definitely important.

"Hello!," she said with a smile, pushing her glasses up slightly. "You must be Kudo Shinichi! Conan-kun has talked so much about you so I looked into you a bit more! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

"Y-yeah. Nice to meet you too..."  
"Oh! I'm Jodie. Jodie Starling."  
"Nice to meet you ."

Kaito cleared his throat, reminding Shinichi that he was there.

"Oh. I wasn't aware that you had a twin brother," Jodie commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, no no ," Kaito spoke up with a smile. "I'm not a brother of any sort. We are related in a very very different way," he said with a very sexual wink, earning himself a very sharp nudge in the rub that would have anyone else keeling over. "Don't deny it Shin-chan."

"O-oh," Jodie stuttered with a small laugh. "Well I heard that you got shot Shinichi-kun. Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes. I got discharged a bit early though because of a certain somebody," Shinichi replied, a sharp glare aimed at Kaito for a split second.

"It was out of good will," Kaito replied cheerfully, deflecting the glare nervously.

"Have you figured anything out?," Shinichi asked in a serious tone.

"It seems like it's one of our people so we got here to check out the scene. We checked the guns from our people already but no results came up, meaning this person is very good at their job." The woman sighed. "If only it was that simple to find them."

At this Kaito perked up.

"Jodie-san, please explain who 'they' are," Kaito said in a questioning tone. At this he noticed the blonde start to panic a bit at having slipped up. So 'they' could only be...

He leaned in and whispered in her ear the two words, 'black organization' in her ear and felt her blood freeze.

"N-no, of course not. They got taken out several months ago," she forcibly laughed.

" , please learn how to act better. You can't hide yourself in the eye of a magician," Kaito replied as if it was a threat and felt himself get tugged back by an annoyed Shinichi.

"Your making her uncomfortable you idiot," he said with a twitching eyebrow.

"But Shin-channnnn," Kaito whined and glomped on his could be brother. "We need to know this."

"Then we could go somewhere else and talk instead of having about all of the police stare at us," he said, saying the last part loud enough for everyone who was eavesdropping to hear. Everyone straightened up abruptly and got back to their work, some fumbling around with the stuff they dropped from being startled.

"Oh, sure," Jodie answered and led them away to a quiet spot on the street. "So, I assume you know about the Black Organization." The boys nodded their heads slightly. "Well, I'm not completely sure it's really them who did this, but it could be very possible," she said in a grim whisper. "Whenever you think you finally got rid of them, they come back with a bang."

"Do you have any idea who's in charge of the Organization as of now?," Shinichi asked in a low voice. He didn't know what knowing this would help with anything, but his mind was now filling up with unanswered questions, as if trying to make him a path down memory lane with them.

"Well, If it were to speak honestly, I don't think they are as powerful as the original black organization. The group that first attacked us used wines and alcohol as code names, But this time, they are using animals as code names." At this, Kaito shot up as if he was hit by a brick.

"A-are you sure?," he stuttered, unable to process this information properly. At this she nodded silently at.

"If you want to talk more about this, we should go somewhere nore...private," Jodie said with a slight smile.

"No, it's okay, we will talk about it another time," Shinichi answered for him and Kaito both. He dragged away the stunned magician who was now processing this information bits at a time, fitting pieces into his broken timeline.

It's been what, 3 months since he's even seen Snake? But it would all make sense if they changed their focus onto something else, something bigger and possibly better. The more Kaito was figuring it out, the more horror he felt. This meant that somewhere out there, Snake was watching both him and Shinichi. And if they were in the same spot...

"Well, Shin-chan, I think we got ourselves into a much bigger problem than what we first thought huh," he said with a KID grin now playfully bouncing on his lips.

"Why don't you stop being a weirdo and figure out what we have to do next," Shinichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if I can trust the FBI to find the shooter, then we need to find out how exactly this new 'Black Organization' might run now," Kaito answered, tapping a finger to his chin. His face then lit up. "Who better to ask than the Spawn of Satan herself?"

With this, he dragged Shinichi into Hattori house and into their guest room. Flipping open his phone, he quickly fpimd the number he was looking for and dialed.

Three rings. And connected.

"Hello ojou-san," he said with a devilish grin.

"Oh hello . How's that idiot Kudo-kun doing?," Haibara answered back casually. "And when are you going to send me his blood samples? I need to figure out what exactly went wrong in the Apotoxin."

"Woah woah, too many questions," Kaito laughed. "Well hear me out first because I know you're going to want to know."

Haibara breathed on sharply, hearing the rare seriousness in the boy's voice. "Alright then, go on."

"I think the organization that was after me, is now going after your little lab rat here," he said. There was silence on the other line. "They use animal code names. I wanted to know if you knew anything about them because it would really help."

"God I wish you were kidding."

"I don't kid when it comes to these things. You should know at least that much since you have a good lie detector built into you, no?"

There was a sigh. Then rustling of paper.

"Snake. Leader of another branch in the Organization, who of course, also works under anokata. He's a killer, and looking for Pandora, for immortality. He and his crew are one of the weaker branches, like a side project of sorts." With this Haibara sighed. "If you have that idiot with you. You'll be fine. He's been through more than you can think. So if his instincts kick in and his adrenaline starts running, he'll be a life saver."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks ojou-san," Kaito said with a sigh, taking her last few words as comfort. Or as good as comfort can really get.

"Ahem."

Startled, Kaito jumped up, scaring half of his birds, covering himself in feathers.

"Care to explain what happen to me since I feel like a piece of garbage being dragged around everywhere," Shinichi asked annoyed. "I feel like the third wheel in a relationship, and I feel like I've been in that position more times than I can remember. So tell me before I get pissed."

"Geez Shin-chan, what's pushing your buttons so hard?," Kaito asking with just a hint of concern.

"Maybe the fact that my head is feeling like shit since the talk with and my body hurts all over," he said with a bit of pain and a sharp grin.

"Shin-chan?," Kaito called out, but Shinichi's sight wouldn't focus properly. He felt cold pressure to his forehead.

"Shin-chan! Holy- your burning up!," Kaito said, getting up sharply.

Hmm, what was going on again? Shinichi kept his breathing as calm as he can. It was like trying to breath with no air. His body felt like fire and it wasn't a good feeling. It was like his cells were generating faster and faster. No, that was exactly what was happening.

Blood generating faster than normal? His cells were trying to heal him with minimal time.

His vision blurred even more, some blurs moving around in a panicked state.

Ha. Serves the stupid thief right. And with that Shinichi passed out cold.


	13. Chapter 11: Murder

Just an OOC warning since a couple of people have told be about it but I never really done anything about it :P Feel free to point out any mistakes~  
Enjoy~!

When Shinichi finally woke up, he saw the blurry image of a worried Kaito just inches from his face. He panicked and bashed his head against the thief hard. He seriously wondered how many times that would be happening. It was almost every time when something this happened where he would accidentally bash his head against Kaito's, and he swore he was losing his brain cells slowly, every time.

He rubbed at the dull pain on his forehead and focused on his surroundings. He seemed to still be in the Hattori household in the guest room which he and Kaito were sharing.

"Kai, what happened?," Shinichi asked utterly confused.

"That's what I want to know to! You passed out on me just like that!," he exclaimed with a snap of his fingers. "I swear one of these days your going to give me a heart attack!" He gripped his heart melodramatically although concern could be heard past the thin mask.

Shinichi slowly recalled what had last happened. He remembered feeling smug about making Kaito worry over him which was strange to say the least. He remembered that he had made some strange new amazing discovery while in pain, but couldn't remember what it was exactly. He'll have to go memory searching again later when he has the time. He looked out the small window that the room had and realized the sun was already setting.

"Kaito, how long have I been out?," Shinichi questioned, staring at the sun setting. It was a nice orange color mixed with a light pink, making the clouds look like cotton candy from the colors that covered the sky.

"Well, you've been out for a long while," Kaito answered and grinned his usual grin. But it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "I guess you should have stayed at the hospital and relaxed," he commented and mumbled a few incoherent words which the detective didn't need to hear to know it was something along the lines of "I'm sorry".

"Hey Kaito, don't beat yourself up because you think it's your fault when it's obviously not," Shinichi said with a smile which soon quirked down a bit. "Something is wrong with my body right now, but I have no idea what it was but it had nothing to do with being discharged early. However, I am just a bit mad for being discharged early."

At this Kaito fell silent, thinking about the last few words that Shinichi had said ignoring the still mad part. His mind soon turned to the Apotoxin and one person came up in his mind. A person that would probably scare the crap out of Kaito in the near future. The She-Devil, A.K.A. Haibara Ai, the other could-be not-child. As soon as her face popped up, he soon remembered the text he got from anonymous who he realized was in fact the She-Devil. He flipped open his phone, watching Shinichi give him a look with out eyebrow arched upward that read "what in God's name are you planning this time?" He soon dialed the phone number and was answered by an old man, namely the professor.

"Hello? Who is this?," The professor asked.  
"Oh hello! I'm looking for a girl by the name of Haibara Ai? I have a friend who needs her help."

There was rustling from the phone and the distinct sound of Agase-hakase calling for Haibara, followed my more rustling and some whispers.

"Hello? Who is this?," Haibara asked, already cautious of who was on the other end of the line.

"I would think that you had already known who this is," Kaito said with a sharp grin that was practically audible through the phone. He heard a calm intake of breath and looked to Shinichi who was now mildly annoyed that he was completely out of the loop again.

"What do you want KID-san?," Haibara asked with the calmness of an elderly lady who had dealt with way too many children and was like a god when it came to patience.

Now Kaito paused. He rang her up on instinct but he realized he knew nothing about what was happening to his Shin-chan at the moment. He couldn't tell her "Oh, well, Shin-chan kind of passed out and stayed that way for more than just a couple hours right after he went to a hospital which I dragged him out of," unless he was wishing for a suicide that involved a lot of needles and scary little children possibly killing you in your sleep for not consulting her earlier.

"Ah, well, I saw your little text and I was wondering if you need them anytime soon,"Kaito answered. "You could figure out what's happening to him right?"

"Well yes, I could figure out what is happening to him," Haibara answered, with curiosity. It was strange how he phrased the words. She paused for a moment, realizing that she was thinking just like Kudo, but continued to ask her question. "Why phrase it like that? Did he turn back again? After all you said _happening_ and not _happened_." And of course Shinichi's curious ears picked those words up. The ears of a detective.

"I passed out for a while after getting discharged earlier (Of course the two had nothing to do with each other)," Shinichi called out because he was still pissed that he was out of the loop. He turned to Kaito and smiled, and at this point, Kaito knew what this smile meant. It was the same smile Aoko had when she had done something horrible to him, or thinking of doing it. "Ask Kaito for details."

At this point Kaito had turned pale, and listened as Shinichi lay back in his bed with a thump. The other end of the line had gone completely silent as if Haibara had hung up if it wasn't for the soft breathing into the other side. Then it started.

"What did he mean get discharged earlier?! What happened to him?! Why did he pass out?! Why did he get discharged earlier?! Did it look like the Apotoxin did it?! Kuroba! Answer me!," and other questions got thrown at him through the phone.

"H-hold on ojou-chan," Kaito said with a shaky laugh. "I'll tell you what I saw and what I know okay? Just _promise_ you won't mad." He almost added "please don't kill me in your sleep with your scary little companions and needles," but decided against it, seeing as he didn't want to give her any ideas about what to do to him.

While Kaito continued to talk with Haibara about what exactly happened, Shinichi was quietly sighing to himself. The sun had already set and he was hungry, confused, and tired despite having slept for a long time. He knew he had to start remembering stuff but it felt like he was forgetting more and more about everything.

But it didn't really bother him.

Shinichi felt like it didn't matter if he just simply forgot anything, and the fact the that didn't bother him, made him worried about himself before the whole amnesia incident like they were already two different people. He was _scared_ to be _himself_ again. And it was extremely depressing, despite knowing it was himself he was talking about. He wished he could help his old self somehow but didn't know what to do. His eyes slipped closed, his eyelashes fluttering a few times before he was finally surrendered to sleep.

It was dark, as like most dreams usually were, but soon another him seemed to fade into existence, except this version of him seemed dark, tired, and his eyes were a dark blue, making him look ancient. Shinichi was utterly confused. Was this him before the whole amnesia incident? It looked as if the other Shinichi was Death himself and it was terrifying. He tried to reach out to his other self but felt himself shiver, despite not feeling the cold.

His other self looked up at him and looked fragile,as if another tap would turn him into dust like mummies did in kid's shows. Shinichi put his hand on his other self's shoulder and was met with a distant gaze filled with tears. He opened his mouth as to say something but was soon stopped by the voice of the other.

"Please don't make me remember again."

Suddenly a surge of emotions that seemed familiar yet foreign welled up inside him. Sadness, anger, fear, loneliness, helplessness, and all other dark emotions that made him want to break down and cry. He watched as his other self picked up a mask out of thin air, putting it on top of his face, replacing the dark him with a fake smile. The mask stared at him and it felt almost like a sick joke, though he didn't really understand why.

Shinichi reached towards his other self but felt nothing as his hand passed through him and caught nothing. Like it was just a ghost of his old self. But he desperately wanted to reach towards the figure who was now fading out of existence. Shinichi wanted to understand. To tell him that he could start his life from scratch again. That he should face his problems head on and not stop his time and live with himself in the midst of these dark memories and emotions.

But something stopped him, made him hesitant to reach out. Because now Shinichi felt like he was trying to lie to himself, even if it was unconsciously and just stared at the disappearing figure who turned into nothing.

Shinichi woke up with a start, startling Kaito who lay next to the detective and thankfully didn't bash his head against the poor magician this time. After all, Shinichi couldn't have either of them losing more brain cells than they already probably had.

"Shinichi! Are you okay?," Kaito asked with worried eyes, completely forgetting about nicknames and whatnot and instead putting all his attention on Shinichi who seemed dazed and out of it.

"Kaito," Shinichi asked, the picture of his old self flashing through his head. "How did I act before I got amnesia?" Kaito paused for a second before seeming to have made himself a good answer.

"Well, you were fun, a good challenge to everyone. You were kind of unusual and quirky, acting like a child one moment, then like an adult the next. You were very stubborn and thought highly of yourself I guess. Kind of on the arrogant side but your smarts covered that up." Shinichi watched as Kaito talked highly of his old self and thought about the person he'd seen in his dreams. "There was always something off about you though," Kaito said after pausing for a second to think. "Maybe half a year before the organization was taken down, your attitude changed. Not as motivated I guess? You stopped helping the police as often and distanced yourself from everybody." Now they both frowned in the silence, quietly thinking to themselves while laying down.

"I just had a dream where my old self appeared in front of me," Shinichi said quietly, interrupting Kaito's silent thoughts. "It was kind of strange you know? Like looking at yourself in the mirror, yet not quite... and I was surprised. My other self looked dead or could have been death himself. At first I was terrified because my mind was trying to work it's way around all this. So I stood there and tried to talk but he said 'Please don't make me remember again.' I didn't know what he meant by it but all i knew was that I wanted to help him badly. I think I was bombarded with a bunch of feelings that the other me was feeling and it made me want to cry. But soon, he put on a mask. A mask of me smiling. It was like the mask was mocking me, telling me that I'll never achieve true happiness...and just then? When you explaining how I usually acted, it seemed like a whole different person you were talking about." Shinichi stopped ranting for a moment, turning to see Kaito's reaction and found that he looked utterly shocked, yet there was something in his eyes that told him he knew how it felt. And it was comforting, despite knowing it was his _other self,_ knowing that it wasn't exactly him. He reached his arm around Kaito, feeling relaxed after he told the thief what he had seen. He felt the magician do the same, shifting into a comfortable position.

Now this, this was where everything really started...

The next morning, they had woken up to Hattori's annoyed voice, trying to wake up Kaito and Shinichi up, knocking hard on the door. At first Shinichi was angry because he did _not_ want to be woken up, but heard the slight panicky tone mixed in the Osakan's voice. Then a thought fluttered through his brain. Of course he was panicky, they had barely seen each other the other day after all, since Shinichi had kind of slept all day.

"Don't knock so loud," Shinichi called, shifting his way out of Kaito's grip and opened the door slightly. "What do you want Hattori?"

"Oh, uh, well... ya' know. I kinda left you all day the other day. When I called the hospital ta check on how you were doin' I heard ya' got discharged ya' know. Didn't know where ya' went and why." Right, Shinichi thought with a sigh, the hospital thing. At that point, he wasn't as mad as he was the day before. Kaito had already gotten yelled at plenty by Haibara and didn't need any more screaming in his ear.

"Ah, you know. I don't want to stay confined to a room for 2 whole days. Besides, I recovered nice and well," Shinichi said, choosing against talking about how he had been asleep the whole day though later and continued to pay attention to the Osakan who was now a bit less nervous.

"Well, I was wondering if ya' wanted some coffee or something'," Heiji said with a grin, watching how his Eastern counterpart's eyes lit up like a child who just woke up on a Christmas day.

"Black right?," Shinichi asked with a raised eyebrow and was answered with a nod. At this he happily skipped past Heiji and into the kitchen where the aroma of strong coffee hit him and nearly tripped over himself in excitement when he reached for the cup. Now it was the Osakan's turn to raise his eyebrow. He had known that Shinichi loved his morning coffee's, but this new 'amnesia him' was bringing out a whole new side of Shinichi who the Osakan would have loved to make friends with before the whole dark side of him happened.

Heiji grimaced at the thought.

He was kind of glad that Shinichi had memory loss, despite it seeming like such a horrible thing. This was the happiest he's every seen him in maybe about more than half a year. Ever since that incident when-

Heiji's thoughts were cut off as Kaito entered the room with a yawn, watching as a couple of doves followed him in and sat on and around Shinichi and Kaito,and he stared at them absolutely terrified. Doves, about a dozen of them, had entered the kitchen like nothing had happened, and Shinichi and Kaito payed no mind to them as they started cooing.

"O-Oi, Kudo. Since w-when did you have so many b-birds?," Heiji asked stunned, unable to make himself talk properly and clamped his mouth shut, not trusting himself enough not to stutter. Maybe he should ask Kaito how to make himself one of those poker-face things that a lot of magicians talked about.

"I hope you don't mind, they're Kaito's," Shinichi said with an apologetic smile that seemed almost foreign on his face. "They clean up after themselves and are house trained so they don't make much of a ruckus...I think." Heiji just nodded like a machine and marched his way towards the table and sat down on it.

"So..uh...ya' guys hungry?," Hattori finally asked, accepting the fact that, yes, he was now living with a dozen or so doves. Well then again, it seemed like nothing compared to having to deal with Kaito every day.

"I haven't eaten anything all day yesterday," Shinichi answered, a wave of hunger hit him with this realization.

"Me neither," Kaito answered with a grin and let his stomach do the rest of the talking. "So come on! I'm extremely hungry and you can't let this poor little magician starve now can you?" Instead of waiting for a reply, he merely skipped out the door with the two detectives in tow, quick changing them and somehow locking the door at the same time with just a snap.

They were dragged to a small cafe about 7 blocks away. How Kaito knew this place? Neither of detectives wanted to know.

When they entered the cafe, the first thing they all noticed was the homely smell. It was like going into a warm cozy house in the middle of winter while your mother made treats from a small oven while you wrapped up in warm blankets that had worn out after years and years of use. And this was what Kaito was thinking about. Well of course he always had a vivid imagination, but it was mostly the hunger getting to him.

Shinichi and Heiji both sat down at a table while Kaito went ahead and ordered a few things for them. (And had somehow picked out everything without even bothering to look at the menu) Seating himself down with the other two he grinned.

"So Tantei-han, where were you all day yesterday? Or rather, where were you since you ran off chasing your little girlfriend?," Kaito immediately asked with great enthusiasm. Sarcastic enthusiasm. "Did you have _fun_?"

At this Heiji blushed a fierce red while Shinichi just looked between the two, utterly confused. Because no matter what happened, Shinichi will be forever dense, whether he admitted it or not.

Just as Hattori was about to retort, somebody dropped dead. Literally. At the table right next to them.

"I think I may be cursed," Shinichi muttered to himself. It's only been about what? A week? And so far he's run into so many problems, he couldn't even take it as a joke anymore.

"Kudo, if you haven't realized it before, you've kind of always been a trouble magnet," Hattori said after calling the police quickly with a laugh, too used to seeing people dying around his best friend. But he still got to work quickly, his detective face creeping on.

"Shin-chan," Kaito whispered, getting Shinichi's attention quickly.

"What is it Kaito?," Shinichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When, and if, you get your memories back...scratch that. After we get back to Ekoda or Beika or wherever, we're totally visiting a shrine. Shinichi deadpanned and whacked the thief on the back of the head. Hard. Then he just sat there, unable to really do anything since he didn't know how he could help. Sure he had detective instincts and all, but he didn't know how to use them. Instead Shinichi just watched Hattori get to work quickly and trying to reveal who exactly this person was and how he died.

It was a strange feeling for Shinichi as he watched Hattori with an intense gaze. He felt like he should be up and about helping the other detective out. That he should be trying to deduce alongside his friend instead waiting for the police to come. And a thought struck him.

"Hey Kaito. When the police get here, how are we going to explain my not helping? After all, I seem to be popular for solving cases I somehow get mixed into if these past two murders are any indication?" At this Kaito just grinned his usual lopsided KID grin.

"Huh. Good question Shin-chan. I guess your little detective skills are really starting to work," Kaito grinned. "But I am pretty smart myself, and an especially good liar. So, your going to have to act sick. Acting is all you have to do, while I'll do my own little play and do most of the talking." He waited for the detective to make a comeback of sorts, waiting for the scowl that came with being laced into his insane plan, but all Shinichi did was nod. After all, Shinichi knew when something was and wasn't reasonable.

The police soon came in a few minutes and Shinichi went right into acting, making it so realistic that Kaito almost had a hard time trying to forget it was all an act. It was scary. A cool scary, but scary nonetheless. 5 minutes later and Megure-keibu had ushered the two outside and told them to get back home and rest, leaving Hattori behind, once again.

"Wow Shin-chan, I didn't know you were a good actor," Kaito said with a small laugh. "I was actually thinking about whether or not I should actually bring you to the doctor."

"Well, I guess it came from experience from somewhere," Shinichi said with a grin, but looked away a bit quickly. Kaito raised an eyebrow, but as soon as he made sure that everything was okay, led them to another cafe. They _were_ still hungry after all.

Shinichi was glad they made it to another cafe without running into another murder but frowned. Something was nagging at the back of his mind and he couldn't really reach it. It may be another memory, or something small that was just bothering him because of his seemingly photographic memory. (He had found out about this over when he first saw Kaito but still managed to remember almost every detail about his room during the first glance at the small room.)

Smelling the delicious scent of coffee, he dragged Kaito over to the cash register to order some food. A coffee and lemon pie for Shinichi ,and Chocolate covered croissant and chocolate milkshake for Kaito. They settled down at a window table was open and finally started eating. Properly.

"So Shin-chan," Kaito started when he realized the strange behavior. "What's eating away at your mind?" At this Shinichi paused, then ate a spoonful of lemon pie before redirecting his attention to the thief.

"Well, uh. I can't really seem to figure out whats bothering me either," Shinichi replied with complete honesty. "I know there's something, but it looks like my mind doesn't want to cooperate with me." Kaito just looked at him, eating his croissants with a small calculative look flashing every other second.

"Well, I'll guess you'll find out when the time is right," Kaito finally answered with a grin. "After all, some things should be kept a secret shouldn't they?" He thought for a minute before pulling up a quote he had heard once when walking down the streeet. " _A woman makes a woman, woman,_ " Kaito said in fluent English. "I heard it once when walking down the street and I found it interesting. Although it's meant for women rather than men it seems."

Shinichi's face grew completely pale, unable to properly register in his head what he had heard. That quote. He _knew_ he heard it from somewhere. He knew it but it wouldn't come up. It felt like his mind was forcing these bubbling memories down into the darkest place in his heart, trapped underneath everything. His head pounded but soon calmed down as he managed to take this quote in, reading it over and over it in his head, filing it away for something he will definitely want to look back at in the future, even if it was just a feeling.

"Shin-chan? Is something wrong? Shinichi?" Kaito was half panicked. Shinichi's face had paled into what would seem like a corpse if he didn't know any better, but watched as color rushed back into his face, although a few shades too pale for normal. "Shin-chan, don't scare me like that!," he whispered a bit loudly, trying not to disturb as many customers as he can. Shinichi blinked up at him and grinned softly.

"Sorry Kaito. That quote...it just kind of hit me. I knew -know- it from somewhere. And I'm sure of it. But, as always, luck doesn't seem to be on my side during things like this." The detective shook his head slightly as he saw flashes of a very light blonde with sharp green eyes, unable to piece everything together and ultimately gave up.

"Oh yeah Shin-chan! Speaking of things that make you pale like that, the She-Devi- I mean Haibara-chan, needs some samples of your blood to figure out what's going on with your bodies," Kaito said with a cheery grin, and would've been a perfect mask if it wasn't for the thin sheen of sweat when he said her name. "You completely fell asleep while I was talking to her and totally forgot to remind you. So now we might need to cut our little vacation time down for the little Scientist."

"Oh yeah...I kinda rambled things to her about the whole passing out and discharging thing, but I don't really know her. And I kind of let her off...pretty harshly?," Shinichi mumbled with a small nervous grin. "I don't really know If I can face her without running for my life since she sounds pretty scary, no?"

"Well your right about the whole scary thing," Kaito mumbled back with a small (fake) sigh. "The girls in your life are terrifying you know." Shinichi just raised an eyebrow at that, but continued to eat his pie, choosing to ignore the flashing memories and scary little girls for the moment and ate in piece.

Until his phone started ringing.


	14. Chapter 12: Blonde

Shinichi let it ring for a few minutes, too invested in drinking his coffee to bother picking it up. Then it rang another 4 times before he got annoyed and finally picked it up.

"Who is-"  
"Oi Kudo! Where are you right now?!," Hattori yelled into the phone.

"I'm at a cafe a few blocks away," Shinichi answered. "Why? You wanna eat with us or something?"

"No, someone was trying to kill you! The coffee that the dead guy got was originally meant for you and the killer guy just ran off! The police are chasing him but lost him! Get out of there Kudo!" With that Hattori cut the call, leaving Shinichi staring at his phone for a minute before gathering his stuff

"Kaito, we have to go," Shinichi said quickly, grabbing the magician by the hand and pulling him farther from the crime scene but let Kaito take a moment to slam a few bills down before leaving.

"Shin-chan? What happened?," Kaito asked, following the panicked boy closely. Shinichi was paling and Kaito didn't like that, not at all. He gripped Shinichi by the shoulder and turned him sharply, forcing Shinichi to look at him. "Shinichi. Please, answer me."

"The k-killer. The one that killed the m-man was trying to k-kill me and, and-"

"Shin-chan. Calm down. Even if that man did come for you, I wouldn't let him. Okay?" Kaito pulled the other boy into an embrace. "This isn't the first time you've had a criminal after you, but even with the amnesia, this is a severe reaction," Kaito mumbled into Shinichi's hair softly. "What happened to you?"

Shinichi did nothing to answer, just pulling the other closer for comfort. He tried to control his breathing slowly before detaching himself from the hug and continued to walk farther until they got to a more quieter part of the city. Kaito followed behind him quietly without a word, almost bumping into Shinichi when he had stopped abruptly.

"I feel like I should run. Whenever I hear killer, I think of those men in black, and then it feels like a wave of emotions just washes over me from before this amnesia incident," Shinichi whispered quietly. "I don't get whats happened to me, but I know it was something that somewhere sub-consciously, I'm trying to keep hidden away from my own self. That it was something awful that I really shouldn't try and pry into, but these emotions; it's just a lot of fear and panic and sadness and I don't know what to do with it." Shinichi sighed, running his hand through his hair and attempted to soothe the headache that was starting to pound.

Kaito hugged the boy in front of him and whispered, "I prefer your blushing face to this one." Before Shinichi could register these words, Kaito turned him around sharply and kissed Shinichi. Shinichi had froze, but a second later, Kaito felt the detective wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him back. The magician smiled into the kiss and gripped his ass slightly, making him yelp. Kaito took this opportunity to deepen the kiss and take control, tasting the remnants of coffee and lemon pie, just as Shinichi could taste the lingering chocolate from the croissants. They broke for air after a moment and Shinichi finally realized they were still in public.

"You perv," Shinichi muttered angrily, but Kaito knew that the anger was just nothing but a small act.

"Admit it Shin-chan, you loved it~," Kaito answered back and yelped in surprise when he felt himself get dragged away again and out of the ring of people that were staring, seeing that some of them was the printing press that probably saw this as big news. What a surprise this was going to be when they got back. Kaito couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction to this.

They continued going farther, remembering that they were still trying to get away from the killer, not trying to attract more attention to themselves. And all too suddenly, they ran into Hattori who seemed to have been running around looking for them.

"Oi Kudo!," Hattori called, completely out of breath and leaned forward, hands on his knees. "Ya' know...maybe next time, you should jus' stay where ya' are instead of runnin' away. Besides, even if a killer caught ya', I think da' all too protective KID would be very willing ta protect ya' anyways." He grinned when he caught Shinichi blushing.

"So, now that Hattori has found us, what do we do now?," Kaito asked with a grin. "We've kind of been wandering around and trying to avoid (even more, Kaito added silently) attention without any clue where we were going anyways." Shinichi grinned sheepishly at the last part and scratched his head.

"Well...what time is it now?"  
"It's 'bout 3 PM right now. The killer is still on the loose and we still have to try and avoid attention until that person is caught."

"Oh yeah Hattori-kun, speaking of the killer, what does he or she look like?," Kaito now asked, his playfulness going sharp.

"Er, well. The thing is, we don't know if it was really the person's face. They had on something like a mask on. It was a chubby man, but they walked and acted strangely, just enough for me to see. Kinda looked like a shut-in otaku ya'know?" Kaito thought for a second. Whoever this person was, they were good at disguising most likely. And Hattori, although hot headed, was very good when if came to finding little strange things. So his "just enough" meant the person was on the same level, if not maybe a little better, than him. And that was a hard thing to be.

"Well, let's get moving before people start recognizing you or Shinichi," Kaito said, glancing around to see that some people were silently listening into their conversation. "I don't think we want the killer to find us just yet." Kaito muttered the last part, Shinichi only able to catch onto a few of the words. Hattori nodded in agreement and started walking them back to the Hattori household.

"Oi Kudo," Hattori started, "why is it that even with amnesia ya' seem to have bad luck just trailin' after ya? I dunno if even Kazuka's lucky charm collection is enough for ya' with yer luck." Kaito agreed, nodding his head vigorously.

"Yeah! Honestly Shin-chan, think about what I have to deal with," Kaito pouted playfully. "Every time you get knocked out, you wake up slamming your hard head into this poor thief you know? The amount of brain cells I'm losing each time is horrible." Shinichi grinned apologetically at the thief. It wasn't like Shinichi was trying to bash his head into the thief. It just...happened. In fact, he had lost his own fair share of brain cells too. (If he even had any to spare with the whole amnesia thing.)

"Well, I bet Nakamori-keibu would appreciate his losin' his brain cells. He's too darn cocky anyways," Hattori commented with his own little grin. Shinichi laughed alongside his Western counterpart, Kaito mock pouting behind he two. And for a moment, they were able to forget about the killer, the amnesia, the Black Organization.

Then he saw a head of light blonde rush past him, glancing at him once before going on her way.

And too soon, that moment was broken, a flood of memories starting to rush in Shinichi. The cold green eyes that seemed to see right through all your lies and masks no matter how good. The familiar blonde hair he had seen as a child and that same blonde hair reappearing in a later time of his life. Her calling him Cool Guy or Silver Bullet, calling Ran an Angel. Knowing Shinichi's secret, and a name burning in the back of his mind. But it was still just out of reach, the flood starting to stop and then name so close, yet so far.

"-in-chan? Shin-chan, are you okay?"

"Kudo! Snap out of it! What's wrong?"

Shinichi felt strong arms on either side of him, looking up to find two pairs of worried eyes.

"Sorry, I just kind of zone out there I guess," Shinichi laughed, but neither of the gazes lost their concern, knowing when Shinichi was holding up a front.

"We'll talk about it later alright?," Kaito said -commanded- rather than questioned. Shinichi nodded and Hattori gave him the you-better-not-run-away look that would have quite a few people feeling weak. Maybe his detective part of him was catching up because the first thought was, _oh, this is how it feels to be on_ _the_ _other side of our gazes._

They continued back to Hattori's home, making small talk on the way back. They talked about food, how Hattori was still starving, love interests (mainly Hattori's), and trying to jog Shinichi's of his friends and family. Jogging his memory got Shinichi close to nowhere because the first thing he remembered was about an old case. But, who could blame the mystery-otaku? His love of cases was just that big.

Shinichi was trapped when they finally got back. He had been forced into a seat, both the magician and dark-skinned detective staring down at him expectantly. The doves fluttered around them as if feeling the tension in the air. (Hattori tried to avoid the birds, he was still uncomfortable about living with a dozen of them) The tension built up and Shinichi merely stared back. After all, what was he going to do? Run away and possibly get himself killed by a killer that was probably still out to get him?

"Shin-chan, we're worried about you you know?" Kaito sighed and slumped into the seat, right of Shinichi, Hattori following on the opposite side.

"Kudo, can ya' please tell us whatcha saw?," Hattori edged on. It was one thing for his best friend to have amnesia, find a love interest, and not tell him they were keeping a dozen birds in his own house. It was another thing to know that same best friend was being chased by a very experienced killer that could have potentially taken his life if not for his extreme luck when it came to not dying.

"I... Well, I remembered something," Shinichi started and saw Hattori's eyes go wide. Shinichi continued. "I don't really remember who exactly is was that I saw in my memories. But i do know she was important in my life; probably not in a good way though. All the memories came with waves of fear. Green eyes and blonde hair." Hattori's eyes grew wider (if that was even possible), his mouth parting in a small gape. "And Kaito said a quote that she said often, is what I'm going to assume."

"A woman makes a woman, woman." Hattori said it with slightly broken English but the other two understood. "Your talking about Vermouth." It wasn't a question and all of them knew it. Kaito was still confused though, and instead cocked his head to the side. "Right right, ya' dunno who dat is. Vermouth is an alias fer the Organization she's in. Ya' might know 'er as Chris Vineyard."

Kaito's mouth went dry. Oh, he knew that women perfectly well. Vermouth -Chris- was, after all, a very famous actress. But that wasn't the only thing he knew. She was one of his father's students that had learned the art of disguise from him. After Touichi's death, she moved on to become the world famous actress she was now.

"So, ah. I guess I'm just not getting it," Shinichi commented after a moment, breaking the silence. "So...believe it or not, I may or may not have bumped into her when we were walking back. I don't really know who's side she's on, but if she's a bad person, I don't know what to do." Shinichi looked from one boy to the other and nearly screamed when he was tackled to the ground.

"Oi Kudo, stay still and don't mave. Don't say anything," the Osakan whispered out in a harsh manner, patting his clothes down in a rush just as the magician was. Shinichi froze still like a statue.

"There's no bugs, thank god." Kaito and Hattori sighed in relief but Shinichi had thoughts streaming through his head in a rush. Definitely the detective side of him showing it's head from it's shell. Vermouth didn't bug him, but why? It was a perfect opportunity, especially since she was aiming to kill him. When Vermouth had bumped into him 'coincidentally', she barely gave the other two a glance meaning she knew who they were and was probably thinking of them more as pests rather than humans. She knew the other two, she didn't bug him at all, yet gave him the small hint to tell him she was there. And it all clicked into Shinichi's mind.

"She knows who I am, and know's I'm staying here," Shinichi barely whispered, the other boys barely catching the words. "That's why she didn't bug me but still showed her presence. But she doesn't know about my amnesia accident or else she wouldn't have gone after me. Or maybe I know something that I can't tell others? It would make sense since I seem to just blurt everything out because of the amnesia." Hattori seemed to understand the situation, and paled as the realization dawned on him.

"Shit. Dat's not good. Not good at all." Hattori stood up abruptly, pacing around the living room in a hurry. "Dammit, I shoulda known the Organization might still be lurkin' in da shadows. It was too good fer it ta be true anyways." The detective bit at his nails, giving his Eastern counterpart a few glances before going back to nail chewing. And it was putting the Kaito on edge.

"Can you please explain to me what the hell is going on?," Kaito asked, barely able to control himself and seal a poker face onto himself. He _needed_ to know what was going on. Shinichi could be in danger and get hurt, and if Kaito could've somehow prevented it by knowing, he was going to blame it all on Hattori. But he didn't want to do that. Hattori was a good man.

"I... I'll tell ya' but..." Hattori glanced at Shinichi, worry cloaking his face and Kaito finally understood. Connecting the dream about Shinichi's 'other self' and the story Hattori wanted to tell him was no big feat. And he realized that the Osakan detective didn't want to make Shinichi remember this particular memory.

"Right, we could talk leave this conversation for tomorrow, alright?," Kaito said, brightening the conversation up a bit. "For today, lets try to relax. After all, I have a feeling that we won't have many other times to relax."

"Yeah," Hattori answered, visibly relaxing and Shinichi made his silent agreement. "Ya' guys wanna watch a movie? I have some Sherlock Holmes ones..." Shinichi stood up abruptly at the famous name and nodded in approval.

"We are definitely watching Sherlock Holmes." The other two laughed at Shinichi's antics and huddled up on the couch in front of the TV.

"Alright then Shin-chan, let's see how many movies we could watch in a day..."

The three ended up watching movies until the sunset, having short bathroom breaks and eating lunch while doing so, Kaito's doves relaxing on the couch around them. Hattori had started warming up to the idea of living with the birds. Just slightly. By the time they had watched their 4th movie (or was is the 5th?), Shinichi was struggling to stay awake to watch the movie, leaning his head on Kaito who had fallen asleep leaning on one side of the couch. Hattori had fallen asleep on the other side, his bottom half laid across the other two's legs. The fourth (fifth?) movie continued playing.

The movie had screaming, crying, and gunshots ringing out from the TV and the speakers. There were FBI yelling at each other desperately in English, trying to save as many people as they could, dragging the shot people out of the guns sight. There was a helicopter flying around, a machine gun loaded at the door of the chopper.

And suddenly Shinichi realized this wasn't the movie anymore. He saw himself in the center of it all, still watching it as if in third person. He heard screams and cry's, everything too vivid to just be a simple dream. He saw himself covered in other peoples blood. Too much blood.

Shinichi wanted it to stop but the shooting continued. Shinichi's 'other self' picked up a gun that had fallen to the ground and aimed at the people that were dressed in black and shot.

The bullet seemed to slow down, going in slow motion as it hit one of them in the chest. But the 'other' Shinichi's heart was already too heavy to feel the extra weight of having to have killed yet another person, good or bad. The 'other self' continued shooting, his accuracy startlingly good from when he had to use soccer balls to take down criminals. The 'other' Shinichi dodged as many bullets as he could, but still felt the sting of hundreds of bullet grazing his skin, and the Shinichi that was in third person could feel it. It wasn't the pain where you winced when you saw another person get hurt that many times. It was real pain, and it flared up in his body and all he could do was grab at the places where it hurt the most.

The only thing Shinichi could do was writhe in pain, screaming a voiceless scream while watching his 'other self' seem unaffected by any of it through his teary eyes. He tried desperately to wake up, but his brain refused to cooperate. The guns kept firing. The blood kept pooling and a familiar burning sensation biting at every bit of his body.

He wanted to wake up.

He couldn't wake up.

He was drowning in pain.


	15. Mother's Day Special!

Kaito and Shinichi still have yet to introduce each other to their mothers. So what better day than mothers day? And what about another extra surprise?

Fem!Shinichi x Kaito

-If you do not like a feminine Shinichi, you should probably skip this Special-  
And before you Skip this Chapter, check out my Tap story "Kaishin - Lost Phone"

Thanks for everyone who's still reading my stories~!  
I'm really happy to know people are still enjoying them :)))

Story Start~!

"Kai!," Shinichi called to her boyfriend, her voice echoing in the huge mansion. Her words were followed by a huge crash from the second floor above and a grinning Kaito jumping down from the stairs.

"What's up Shin-chan?," Kaito asked, kissing his girlfriend on her cheek. "Are you stuck on a case or something?"

"If I were ever stuck on a case, I would ask my dad for help," Shinichi replied with ease, but that didn't fool Kaito. He heard the slight waver in her voice, but he knew it wasn't because of a case. "When...when are we going to tell our mom's about our, um...relationship?"

Currently, their relationship was being kept a secret from their mom's, afraid of the way they would act if they found out. Chikage -Kaito's mom- would probably squeal and lock them both in a bone crushing hug. Then she would probably plan their future marriage and make it a crazy hell for them for the next few months (possibly year) before she calms down.

Yukiko -Shinichi's mom- would probably squeal at the top of her lungs, spread the news to every reporter and them ask them how far the had gone in terms of a sexual relationship. Which Shinichi would be too embarrassed to talk about to her own mother.

"Well, mother's day is coming up," Kaito commented helpfully. "Why don't we tell them then?" Shinichi thought about this for a couple of minutes and hummed in approval. After all, mothers day is the one day where both women would be too distracted to really make a big fuss about their children dating each other.

Right?

Once mothers day came, their parents had come home from their traveling. Shinichi's parents to the mansion and Chikage to her house back in Ekoda where Kaito was waiting.

"So uh...mom?," Shinichi called out to Yukiko once the older woman had settled down and kissed the life out of her daughter. "I have to tell you something..."

"What is it Shin-chan?" Yukiko looked curiously at her daughter, one of the many souvenirs she was taking out in hand. "Do you not like the souvenirs?," she asked frowning and Shinichi sighed with a quiet no. God, her mother was always jumping to conclusions. (But at least it wasn't as crazy as her usual guesses...)

"Well, in about half an hour somebody is going to come here," Shinichi started, and continued quickly before her mother could cut her off. "And this person is very important to me so please try not to kill them, okay?"

Yukiko, who had a small idea of what was going on, just nodded and frowned. She was the only one her Shin-chan was confronting so did Yuusaku already know what was going on? Well, detectives always seemed to have their own personal agreement among themselves, but her husband could have at least _told_ her about it. After all it _was_ Mother's day, the day where Yukiko was supposed to get everything she wanted.

-Back at the Kuroba Household...-

"Mom! Welcome back from London~!," Kaito greeted his mother with a hug and grin.

"Aww~! Kaito, how are you?," Chikage cooed at her son with a similar grin. "How's your night time job going honey?" Kaito grinned at her happily. The Black Organization had been taken down quite a while ago by working together with a certain Detective of the East and now he was mostly doing heists just for the heck of it. They didn't have to hide anything from their friends anymore and a lot of the friends had taken the news surprisingly well, all circumstances considered. Sure there was a little crying (Aoko and Ran) and a little smugness (Hakuba) but it all went well in the end.

"It's going amazing Mom," Kaito answered, letting his KID grin slip on his face. "Now I know how Dad felt while doing this when he wasn't running from some black clad assholes." They hugged for a brief moment before he started talking again. "So, uh, mom?"

"What is it honey?"

"I, uh, need to tell you something." Something in Kaito's voice must have changed because Chikage turned towards her son with a raised eyebrow. "It's really important and we need to go somewhere important before I tell you."

"Okay, but just to make sure, it's not something along the lines of 'I'm pregnant' or 'I made a baby with somebody while you were gone' right?," Chikage asked, and wouldn't have been surprised if it was really. Her son was, after all, 24 years old now and probably had at least someone in mind after the whole Aoko situation. (And how would he get pregnant?...Well this is Kaito, anything could happen)

"No! Mommmm," Kaito pouted, a dark blush creeping up on his face, breaking the usually perfect poker face. God his mom can be so...whats the word. Weird? Crazy? Insane?

No.

That was an understatement.

"Well, you said you have to take me somewhere right?," Chikage said with a smile. "Let's go! And the place better have food, I'm starving after being on the plane for so long."

"Okay, okay."

Kaito grinned a lopsided grin, happy that he was finally going to introduce his Shin-chan to his mother. He silently wondered how surprised his mom would be when she found out that her son was dating a famous detective and was practically living with her.

"Yuu-channn," Yukiko pouted. "I know your hiding something from me and I want to knowww!"

The two were in the library, Yuusaku sitting in the familiar red chair with a couple of papers from a cold case spread on the table in front of him. Yukiko stood behind him, trying to guilt trip him into telling her what it was.

"You'll find out soon love," Yuusaku answered with a small smile. "You'll probably be very happy too, to know that our sweet little daughter is growing up." Yukiko mock frowned and wrapped her arms around the famous author.

"It's supposed to be Mothers-day," Yukiko complained half-heartedly. "Yet I'm not getting what I want."

The door bell sounded throughout the house -mansion- and the couple watched Shinichi stumble her way to the front and open the door in a rush.

"Shin-chan~!," another voice sounded and that was when the couple finally decided to meet their guests coming face to face with a familiar face. Make that two familiar faces.

"Chi-chan?," Yukiko called out, clearly surprised at seeing an old face. "Oh my gosh! It really is you Chi-chan~!," the woman called out in glee, hugging Chikage tighly. "It's been so long~!"

"Chikage," Yuusaku greeted with a light smile on his face. "It has been a while since we last saw each other." Chikage smiled in return and hugged Yukiko back just as tightly.

"Yukiko-chan~! Yuusaku! It's been so long~!," Chikage said with a huge grin on her face. "Kaito led me to this area and I was so surprised when we stopped in front of your mansion!" Kaito and Shinichi stood there looking at each other with a small smile, letting the greetings between the three go on for a bit.

"Kai-chan~! It's been a while since I last saw you! You grew up to be such a handsome young man~," Yukiko exclaimed, pinching his cheek in a her usual motherly style. "To think that you were the one dating my cute little daughter~!"

"Mom- How did you know?," Shinichi asked, a light pink coloring her cheek from the sudden comment. Yukiko looked at her daughter with a pout.

"I live with a famous mystery author -sometimes detective- for goodness sake Shin-chan. I would think you knew I'm smarter than most," Yukiko scolded, her hands on her hips disapprovingly.

"So, uh, yeah," Kaito said with a laugh, wrapping his left arm around Shinichi's waist with a soft smile. "Me and Shin-chan are dating Mom, and I'm going to assume that you approve?" Chikage looked at the couple with a smile. It reminded her of herself and Touichi, the way they looked at each other with pure and unfiltered love.

"Of course I approve Kaito," Chikage answered with a laugh. "Why wouldn't I?"

Shinichi looked at her own mother, the question visible in her eyes.

"Of course I approve Shin-chan, but I would have liked it if you told me sooner you know? I could have asked you all kinds of questions," Yukiko answered with mock sadness, then faced Kaito with a gleam in her eyes. "If you hurt my Shin-chan, you know what to expect right?" Kaito nodded with a goofy grin.

"I would never hurt Shin-chan in any way. Well...maybe in some ways, but you'll approve right?," Kaito asked with a devilish grin that Yukiko reflected back. She was definitely looking forward to having this is as her son-in-law. Shinichi's blush deepened to a pepper red at this, hitting Kaito on the chest with a scowl.

"Well instead of standing at the genkan, let's go to the living room~," Yukiko said with a grin and grabbed Chikage by the hand. " _We_ are going to have some girl time in the kitchen and make some cake and tea. we _have_ to share recipes." The women headed off to the kitchen, whispering to each other about baking and how cute the two were and marriage and wondered how far they had gone with their sex life and whatnot. (Oh Shinichi just _couldn't wait_ until her mom started asking questions.) The men and Shinichi headed to the living room with Shinichi still wrapped around in Kaito's arm. They sat down on the couch in silence for a moment or two..

Then the silence was broken.

"Shinichi," Kudo Yuusaku started, making Shinichi whip his head around to stare at her dad with wide eyes. "When were you planning to tell me you were pregnant?" Shinichi froze, her eyes wide which soon softened into a knowing look.

"I knew you would find out," Shinichi sighed with a shake of her head. "I was planning to tell Kaito first if you didn't notice and say it out loud like you did." Kaito took a shuttering breath at this all too new information. Shinichi was pregnant.

With his child.

Pregnant...

The thought finally processed through his suddenly thick skull.

And his first thought?

"Holy crap. I lied to my mom without knowing I did," Kaito said with a laugh, holding Shinichi closer to himself and Shinichi groaned, facepalming, hiding the small twitch of her mouth that flicked upward (which didn't go unnoticed by Yuusaku of course)

"Only you Kai, only you," Shinichi muttered before the women who were in the kitchen walked in. "Mom, me and Kai also have something else we need to tell you..."

Let's say that this talking and questions lasted for a total of 5 months before they were completely satisfied with the answers they got. It included a _lot_ of shopping and following around and refusing to move when Yuusaku's editors had finally caught up with them.

Yup. 5 months of non stop questions from two moms.

It was the worst mothers day present Shinichi could have gotten for her 'first' mothers day.

-8 months later-

Kaito paced back and forth in the hospital corridors, flipping several coins in and out of existence, catching the attention of a couple of kids who stared at him with mild interest. This was one of the few times where Kaito's poker face was just barely holding in place while he paced.

Shinichi's parents were sitting in the painfully uncomfortable hospital chairs, praying for their daughter while Chikage held on to one of Yukiko's hands and in hard grasp. Kaito's tricks got bigger then, cards flying in what seemed the middle of the air, the coins flickering even faster and the occasional glitter bomb that would explode then disappear like it hadn't existed in the first place.

Until the doctor walked in with a tired and happy smile.

"Kudo Shinichi's lover?," the doctor asked, turning to Kaito with a smile. Kaito nodded hard, the mess from before disappearing in a poof of smoke. "Kudo-san wanted for the lover to see the child first." Kaito followed the doctor gingerly into the room where Shinichi seemed to be holding a bundle of blankets.

"He looks exactly like you," Shinichi whispered, as soon as he heard the familiar footsteps padding into the room.

"God...he's going to be so handsome when he grows up, won't he Shin-chan?," Kaito asked with a laughed, brushing a finger against an outstretched hand.

"He will. Maybe even more handsome than you." Shinichi laughed when Kaito mock pouted.

"But you'll still love me right?," Kaito whispered in the other's ear and knelt down on one knee. (The others had snuck in to watch silently but Shinichi and Kaito were too distracted)

"Kudo Shinichi, you, have been the love of my life for five years going six. You made me the happiest man alive since we started dating, and now you've become the mother of our child. We've been through so many times together and now I can't imagine not being next you with your beautiful eyes and that endearing smile of yours. I love you so much Shin-chan. Will you marry me?" Kaito showed the ring that sat in an elegant little box and smiled up at Shinichi. Shinichi looked back and couldn't stop the tears flowing from her eyes in large drops.

"Yes Kaito! Oh god, yes!," Shinichi answered back happily, hugging Kaito with their child right between them.

"Our baby's are growing up so much," Chikage said from the door, unable to hold back her own tears. Yukiko who was next to her seemed to have a never ending river stream of tears on her face while Yuusaku held her closely, a smile clear as day on his face. They watched the small ring make it's way down the finger.

"They are indeed Chikage. They are."

"Mom? Dad? Why are you standing there for, come meet the newest member of our family!," Shinichi called with a smile, wiping at her tears.

"What's his name?," Chikage asked, taking one of the two outstretched hands from the bundle.

At this Kaito grinned up at his mother.

"His name is Touichi."


End file.
